My Baby Love
by Ciput ciput
Summary: Keduanya saling mencintai, tapi keduanya juga harus di hadapkan permasalahan serius karena dendam lama yang tak kunjung padam. Sungmin percaya, Kyuhyun pasti bisa melaluinya, bersama dengannya. Akankah keduanya sanggub bertahan? Atau justru kalah? RnR. DLDR! Chapter 5 Is Up! KyuMin Fanfiction New!
1. Chapter 1

**My Baby Love**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Fanfiction (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan FF ini hanya Fiksi belangang. No plagiat!**

 **.**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff pertama saya, juga pasaran, Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan didalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat di perlukan :)**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..!**

 **...**

 **Shanghai, China.**

"Nah. Sesuai janjimu Zhoumi, Kau harus menjaga adikku seminggu kedepan. Kau harus menjeputnya ditempat les musik yang sudah kuberitahu alamatnya dimana. Ingat Kau jangan berbuat macam-macam apalagi membuatnya menangis. Dia adik kesayanganKu." Terang Donghae panjang lebar.

Zhoumi mendengus kesal karena taruhan bodohnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Oh ayolah Batlle Dance dengan Donghae sama saja menggali lubang sendiri, Namja Pendek disamping nya ini memiliki kaki monyet tidak bisa diam, jelas saja jika dia kalah. Dan Mereka berdua taruhan." _Siapa yang kalah harus mau mengabulkan semua permintaan dan perintah dari sang Pemenang_. Zhoumi ingat dengan jelas ucapannya, yang sekarang menjadi Bumerang baginya.

" Zhou! Kau mendengarkan Ku tidak. Ingat jemput jam dua siang hari ini, Aku akan menjemputnya pulang jam 5 sore dirumah mu. "

Tiba-tiba Handphone milik Donghae bergetar, ada pesan masuk dari sang kekasih.

 _ **Hae-ah, cepat datang ketempat latihan, Aku punya gerakan baru untuk tarian Kita.**_

Donghae tersenyum, jari-jarinya menulis kata demi kata lalu mengirim pesan pada Sang Kekasih.

 **Aku, ada dalam perjalanan kesana. Tunggulah disana Hyukkie**

Tidak jauh berbeda kini giliran Zhoumi yang mendapat Pesan. Mata sipitnya melebar saat membaca pesan itu dan mulai gelisah.

 _ **Kau akan mati, Jika Kau tidak datang ketempat kita Janjian Zhoumi. Ingat jam 2 Siang ini. Terlambat sedikit, Jangan berharap Aku mau melihatmu lagi.**_

Kira- kira seperti itulah pesan yang ia dapat. Zhoumi memutar otak, mencari jawaban yang pas untuk membatalkan janjinya menjemput Adik Donghae.

"Hae-ah, Tidak bisahkah Aku menjemput adikmu besok saja. Aku lupa jika memiliki Janji dengan seseorang?" Zhoumi menatap Donghae dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Enak saja. Tidak bisa Zhou, Aku juga memiliki janji hari ini. Latihan _dance_ dengan Yeojachingu-Ku sampai Sore. Sebentar lagi ada Kompetisi Amal. Aku harus Menang Sehingga bisa menyumbangkan Uang hadiah itu untuk Panti Asuhan di Korea. Kalau Kau menggagalkan latihanKu, sama saja Kau membunuh Anak-anak tidak berdosa, mereka akan terlantar di jalanan. Kau akan di cap jahat. Apa Kau tega!" Ujar Donghae penuh dengan kobaran ambisi dimatanya.

Zhoumi termenung dengan ucapan Donghae, ada benarnya juga. Selain bisa menyumbang uang kepada panti asuhan, Donghae juga bisa membawa nama baik Sekolahnya.

"Ah.. Sudah waktunya Aku pergi Zhou. Bye." Donghae pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi yang masih memikirkan nasibnya jam dua siang nanti.

"Apa sebaiknya Aku minta tolong padanya saja yaa. Hanya dia yang tidak memiliki jadwal jam dua siang nanti." Zhoumi bergumam lalu mulai menghubungi seseorang.

" Hallo. Guixian! "

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Baby Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jam 2 Siang**

Semua orang menatapnya kagum, dan terspesona. Pria dan Wanita yang sama-sama saling melengkapi paras mereka. 'Cantik dan Tampan.' Itulah tanggapan semua orang yang melihatnya.

"Mian.. Apa Zhoumi Oppa sudah menunggu Ku lama? Mianhae tadi ada sedikit masalah dengan latihanku." Gadis manis itu menunduk dengan raut menyesal karena harus keluar kelas yang paling akhir dan ia tidak bisa menguasai satu lagu untuk pelajaran musik hari ini, selain kesal Sungmin juga merasa tidak enak dengan Pria tinggi didepannya. Pria itu tetap diam dan terus memperhatikannya. _'Apa dia tidak mengerti bahasaku. Tapi Donghae Oppa bilang bahwa temannya ini juga bisa bahasa Korea'_ . Sungmin tambah bingung dan mulai panik, bagaimanapun dia tidak mengerti bahasa mandarin.

ZHOUMI?

Pria itu terus menatap Yeoja didepannya ini dengan kagum, tunggu bukan kagum tapi terpesona. Gadis manis dan sangat manis. Dia sudah sering melihat Gadis cantik tapi untuk yang satu ini, sangat jarang. Manis, cantik dan berisi.

"Aku bukan Zhoumi Hyung. Aku sepupunya. Zhoumi sedang ada janji dengan seseorang dan tidak bisa menjeputmu."

"Jadi..."

"Guixian. Cho Guixian."

Gadis manis itu kaget dengan penjelasan Pria didepannya ini. Bukan Zhoumi yang menjemputnya malainkan sepupunya. Namun setelah tahu gadis tersebut tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Berkenalan.

"Lee Sungmin, adik Donghae Oppa."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Sungmin-ssi."

Keduanya saling berjabat tangan, memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Ini adalah perkenalan yang manis bagi keduanya.

Kisah mereka akan dimulai dari sekarang. Dua insan yang memiliki keterbatasan dan kelebihan masing-masih bisa saling mengisi dan melindungi. Melengkapi satu sama lain. Trauma dan kepedihan mereka saling terobati, didunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna. Cinta yang tulus tidak memandang rupa fisik dan harta, dan bukan Cinta Buta.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus menatap Pria disampingnya, seharusnya dia takut bukan? karena bukan Donghae atau Zhoumi yang menjemputnya. Bisa saja orang ini mengaku sebagai sepupu Zhoumi dan menculiknya.

Guixian tahu gadis bernama Sungmin itu terus menatapnya. Dalam hati dia berkata 'Aku tertarik dengannya.'

"Sungmin-ssi Apa Kau pendatang baru? Kau tidak tahu jalan yaa? Sehingga harus diantar jemput oleh Kakak mu?" Guixian membuka pembicaraan, menghilangkan rasa canggung saat berkendara.

"Emm.. Aku bukan pendatang. Aku hanya ikut dengan Kakak ku Donghae. Dia akan ikut Lomba Dance internasional bersama sahabatku juga. Aku liburan dan ikut menyemangati mereka." Senyum bahagia tergambar jelas diwajah manisnya

Guixian tertawa mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, bukannya sama saja pendatang? Tapi biarlah. Suara Sungmin sangat merdu dan indah. 'Sepertinya Aku mulai menyukai gadis Ini.'

Sungmin tambah bingung Kenapa Guixian tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?

"Apa ada yang salah? Dan... Kau mengerti ucapanku kan?" Sungmin bertanya was-was. Dia akan malu jika salah bicara didepan Namja China disamping nya ini.

"Aku sangat mengerti dengan jelas Sungmin. Ibuku berdarah Korea jadi Aku mengerti Apa yang kau ucapkan." Terang Guixian dengan senyum yang mempesona.

 **DEG**

"O-Oh.. " Sungmin melongo. Dan itu terlihat menggemaskan dimata Guixian.

"Jadi kau, setengah berdarah china dan setengah berdarah korea? Waaaahhh itu hebat.. Aku beruntung bisa mengenalmu? "

"Ehh! Setengah-setengah. Hebat apanya?"

"Tentu saja Hebat. Itu berarti Kau bisa kedua bahasa Bukan? Mandarin dan Korea." Sahut Sungmin antusias.

"Kau mau mengajakku berjalan-jalan dikota ini kan, Guixian? Sudah dua hari disini tapi aku hanya bisa menatap pemandangan jalan raya saja di balkon hotel." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang begitu sedih

"Kalau kekasihmu marah bagaimana? Waah bisa habis dipukuli aku nanti, mengajak wanitanya pergi?" Tanya Guixian. Walau bagaimanapun dia tidak mau menghacurkan hubungan seseorang termasuk gadis manis seperti Sungmin. Hatinya resah saat berkata seperti itu.

"Hahaha.. Kekasih?" tawanya pedih

"Kenapa tertawa?" Guixian dibuat penasaran. Ayolah wajar bukan bertanya seperti itu, hanya memastikan.

"Dengar Guixian. Aku tidak punya Kekasih. Aku sendiri.. Emm Jika kau mengajakku pergi berkeliling kota.. Hanya saja."

"Hanya saja Apa?"

"Kau harus minta ijin dari Oppaku terlebih dahulu.. Dia akan tenang jika Aku pergi dengan siapa."

Guixian terdiam namun masih fokus menyetir. 'Ini terdengar konyol memang. Seperti meminta ijin untuk berkencan saja.'

"Jadi apa Kau mau?" Tanya Sungmin

"Baiklah. Besok Aku akan datang menemui Kakak mu. Bisa aku minta nomor Ponselmu Sungmin."

"Tentu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae Mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Pikirannya kacau. Ia melihat Yuri dengan sengaja mendorong Eunhyuk hingga gadis tersebut jatuh. Kaki kirinya terkilir. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Kompetisi Dance yang akan digelar tiga hari lagi. Eunhyuk-nya terluka.

"Apa Mau mu Yuri!" Teriaknya murka.

Gadis bernama Yuri tersebut hanya menunduk takut tidak mampu untuk menjawab. Jessica gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum remeh menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Wae, Oppa? Dia terkilir, lihat kakinya terluka. Apakah dia bisa menari dengan benar nantinya. Ahh.. Aku punya ide? Bagaimana jika Aku saja yang menggantikan Eunhyuk?" Dengan tidak malunya Jessica memberi ide paling menjijikan menurut Donghae.

"Bermimpi saja Jessica. Aku tidak Sudi menari dengan mu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Donghae langsung menggendong Eunhyuk yang mulai menangis dan membawa gadis itu kerumah sakit terdekat.

"Cih.. Si Eunhyuk itu selalu mendapat perhatian Donghae Oppa. Apa bagusnya sih dia?!" Kilatan kebencian terpancar jelas dimata Jessica.

"Yuri-ah, Kenapa Kau tidak mendorongnya lebih keras, harusnya Kau buat Kakinya patah. Ishh." Sambungnya lagi dengan kesal.

"Mianhae Jessica. Aku tidak berani berbuat lebih."

"Kau memang penakut."

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Baby Love**

 **.**

 **.**

Guixian tidak henti-hentinya tertawa melihat wajah cantik nan manis Sungmin yang belepotan oleh Ice Cream yang dia makan. Mereka berada di Kedai Ice Cream yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari Hotel tempat Sungmin menginap. Gadis bermarga Lee itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Malu? Sudah pasti sangat malu, selain ditatap oleh Pria tampan didepannya dia juga ditatap aneh orang pengunjung dikedai tersebut.

"Guixian.. Berhenti tertawa, Tidak lucu tahu!" Sahutnya jengkel. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Guixian tahu dia berlebihan, tapi melihat Sungmin yang belepotan itu.. sangat menggemaskan dimatanya. Guixian tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana wajah Sungmin merona malu. Tangannya mengambil Tisue lalu mengelap sudut bibir Sungmin yang masih ada sedikit noda tertinggal disana.

Sungmin yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut sangat kaget. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku dan membiarkan Namja didepannya ini membersihkan bibirnya.

DEG

DEG

'Jantungku.'

Keduanya menggumamkan kata yang sama dan rasa asing yang sama.

"Selesai. Apa kau mau lagi Ice cream nya Sungmin?"

"Emmm.. A-aku ingi pulang saja. Aku sudah makan banyak hari ini." Ucapnya gugup.

Guixian hanya Tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sungmin.

"Besok Jadikan Jalan-jalannya?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada yang kecil, tapi masih bisa Guixian dengar dengan jelas. Katakan saja dia cerewet.

"Tentu saja Min. Kajja, aku antar Pulang." Sahut Guixian dengan senyum lebar. "Ah.. biar Aku yang bayar, Kau tunggu diluar saja Min."

Guixian Pergi menuju meja Kasir, membayar semua Ice cream yang Sungmin makan.

"Ehh.. Min? " Sungmin masih membeo dengan ucapan singkat dari Guixian. Debaran Jantungnya semakin menggila. Dia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Banyak pria yang mendekatinya, tetapi Sungmin selalu merasa bisa-biasa saja. Tapi dengan Pria Satu itu. Debaran itu ada, rasa terlindungi dan nyaman itu pun ada tidak seperti pria brengsek yang pernah membuat dirinya hancur.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks... Hae maafkan aku. Aku kurang hati-hati, coba saja Aku.. Aku..- "

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, ini semua bukan salahmu, ini kecelakaan. Dokter bilang ini hanya terkilir ringan dua hari pasti sudah sembuh. Mungkin." Donghae segera memotong ucapan Eunhyuk, ia tahu jelas Eunhyuk tidak mau menyalahkan orang lain persis seperti Sungmin. Tunggu Sungmin?

"AH! Aku lupa.. Aku harus menjemput Sungmin dirumah Zhoumi." Donghae berteriak kencang, dan itu membuat Eunhyuk kaget dan Shock

"Aigo.. Kenapa Kau bisa lupa dengan Adik Perempuan mu sendiri. Kasian sekali Uri Minnie dititipkan begitu saja dengan si tiang listrik.. Bagaimana kalau dia Kurus."

"Kurus? Kau itu tidak nyambung. Apa hubungannya dengan itu."

"Tentu saja ada Hae. Kau lupa Zhoumi itu selain tinggi dia juga kurus. Pasti makannya Sedikit. Kau bayangkan saja jika Minnie tidak diberi makan disana?" Cerocos Eunhyuk membuat Donghae pusing. Eunhyuk memang sudah tidak sedih lagi tapi sekarang dia cerewet.

"Dia tidak akan Kurus Hyuk. Setelah menjemputnya Akan kuberi Dia makan banyak biar sehat." Mata Donghae berkobar semangat, dalam benaknya Sungmin harus sehat. Didalam Gen keluarganya tidak ada istilah Kurus dan tergolong berisi.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Kau Kereeen Hae!" Eunhyuk berteriak heboh, ia terpesona dan memeluk Donghae dengan penuh cinta.

"Tentu saja Lee Donghae." Ucapnya narsis.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah senang, menyusuri lorong hotel dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Guixian akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan besok. Saking senangnya Sungmin tidak memperhatikan jalan. Sejarang ia sibuk dengan Ponselnya, gadis mungil tersebut terlalu asyik bertukar pesan dengan Guixian, sehingga tidak melihat ada tiga wanita didepannya yang juga sedang bercanda.

 **BRRUKK**

Terjadilah tabrakan, Salah satu dari ketiga gadis tersebut terjatuh. Sungmin dia sangat kaget dengan kecerobohannya. Berniat membantu wanita tersebut dengan mengulurkan tangannya tapi wanita tersebut menepis tangan Sungmin dengan kasar.

"Yaakk.. Yeoja Bodoh, Apa kau buta tidak melihat gadis secantik diriku berjalan." Semprotnya tidak terima.

"Maaf." Sungmin menunduk takut, wanita didepannya marah dan juga kasar.

"Minggir! Aku tidak butuh maaf mu, Kau norak sekali belum pernah datang Ke China yaa. Kampungan." Wanita cantik dengan rok super mini itu mendorong keras bahu Sungmin dengan bahunya. Berjalan dengan anggun layaknya Model terkenal, tidak ada rasa bersalah diwajahnya.

"Seohyun-ah.. Tunggu Kami." Teriak dua temannya itu.

Sungmin masih diam ditempatnya, bahunya sedikit nyeri. Harusnya dia memperhatikan jalan tidak bermain ponsel seperti tadi.

"Aku salah dan sudah minta maaf. Kenapa dia kasar sekali." Sungmin kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia sangat lelah ingin mandi dan beristirahat.

Saat memasuki Kamar Hotelnya Sungmin sontak Kaget melihat Donghae yang juga kaget. "Oppa."

"Oppa baru saja akan menjemputmu Min. Kau... tidak kurus ?" Tanya Donghae matanya melihat Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu pergi kearah dapur untuk memasak.

"Kurus?" Sungmin memandang bingung kearah sang Kakak.

"Oppa, Hyukkie dimana?" Tanya Sungmin saat sudah sampai didapur kecil. Donghae menyediakan beberapa piring untuk telur mata sapinya.

"Dia ada dikamar. Oh iya dia sedang tidur Min jadi Kau jangan berisik. Min bagaimana dirumah Zhoumi? Dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik kanserta memberimu makan kan?" Tanya Donghae yang sedang mencuci sayuran.

"Yang menjemputku bukan Zhoumi Oppa, tapi sepupunya. Guixian. Setelah belajar ditempat les musik Khas China.. Aku pergi jalan-jalan dengan nya." Terang Sungmin.

Donghae berbalik dan menatap Sungmin lekat. "Gui- xian?"

"Iya Oppa.. sepupunya Zhoumi Oppa. Guixian bilang Zhoumi tidak bisa menjemputku karena ada urusan. Guixian baik sekali Oppa mengajakku bermain dan setelah itu dia Mentraktir Ice Cream." Sungmin menceritakan keseruannya hari ini dengan wajah yang bahagia dan rona malu juga tercetak jelas diwajah nya. Donghae? Kakak dari seorang Lee Sungmin itu Mengumpat Zhoumi didalam hatinya.

' _Awas saja Kau Tiang Lisrtik. Urusan Apa sehingga orang lain yang menjemput Sungmin. Kau harus membayar lima kali lipat.'_

"Oppa! Aigo kenapa kau meremas Sayuran itu, bisa rusak nanti." Sungmin langsung mengambil alih sayuran yang dipegang Donghae. Meletakannya didalam baskom didekat pencucian. Dia merasa sikap Kakak nya hari ini terlihat aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Baby Love**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat Orang paruh baya kini saling berbicara serius. Ruangan Kerja yang Khusus dengan bergaya Klasik khas Eropa tersebut terasa suram dan menegangkan, itu karena pembicaraan mereka. Semuanya merasakan pirasat buruk yang akan datang entah itu kapan.

Dua Pria dan Dua Wanita saling berargumen. Tidak bisa dipungkiri dari hasil argumen mereka para Wanitalah yang menangis, dengan hasil akhir yang mengecewakan. Mencari jalan keluar yang terbaik dan aman.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain yang lebih aman? Kau tahu nyawa orang kepercayaan ku hampir saja dicelakai!"

"Bukan hanya Kau saja. Tapi Orang-orang kepercaayan Kami juga separuhnya dibunuh."

"Kita tidak mempunyai musuh kan. Sayang." Gumam Leeteuk dengan raut cemas.

"Han, Aku akan menghubungi Kyuhyun dulu, Aku... Aku merindukan Putraku." Heechul lalu mengambil Ponselnya,

' _Sayang, Eomma mohon angkat telpon eomma'_ Lirih Heechul dalam hati. Tidak lama sambungan telpon nya diangkat "Yeoboseo. Guixian."

Leeteuk mengerut keningnya bingung, Heechul bukankah dia akan menelepon Putranya 'Kyuhyun' tapi kenapa 'Guixian' yang dia telpon.

Hankyung, Suami dari Cho Heechul hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Noona nya menunjukan raut bingung.

"Noona, tidak usah bingung seperti itu. Guixian dan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sama." Sahut Hankyung dengan tawa rendahnya. Kangin dia masih sibuk meliahat Dokumen perusahaan Miliknya dan Milik Hankyung. Kasusnya hampir sama dengan Kasus diperusahaannya.

"Itu nama Mandarinnya? Sama-sama cocok untuk wajahnya yang tampan." Leeteuk tersenyum saat melihat selembar foto Kyuhyun/Guixian.

' _Dia sangat serasi untuk Minnie ku'_ Batinnya menilai.

"Ada Orang yang ingin menghancurkan perusahaan Kita. Dari cara menggelapkan dana dan belum lagi Pembunuhan yang bisa dibilang sangat rapih dan bersih, Akan sangat sulit mencari pelakunya." Kangin berucap datar.

Semua mata melihat kearah Kangin, termasuk Heechul yang sedang menelepon Kyuhyun.

"Apa karena Kita membtalkan kerja sama denga Prusahan orang itu?" Hankyung mulai menerka siapa yang mampu berbuat hal semacam ini.

"Kita jangan langsung menuduh perusahaan itu begitu saja. Kita tidak punya bukti Han." Kangin memberi nasehat, agar sahabatnya tidak berbut nekat dan gegabah dalam bertindak.

"Nyawa kitapun dalam bahaya, Putra dan Putri Kita."

Leeteuk meneteskan air matanya, tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib keluarganya. Heechul wanita paruh baya itupun langsung memeluk Leeteuk dan ikut menangis.

' _ **Donghae dan Sungmin Ku yang berharga.'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Contiune**

 **Haii... Chingudeul.. ^^ saya pendatang baru di sini. Semoga berkenan membaca tulisan saya. Banyak Typo, silahkan di koreksi bila perlu.**

 **See U... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **My Baby Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan FF ini hanya Fiksi belangang. No plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff pertama saya, dan juga pasaran, Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan didalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat di perlukan**

 **.**

Happy Reading..!

" Kenapa Eomma tiba- tiba menelponku, dan mengatakan sangat merindukanku. Biasanya kan Eomma jarang sekali mengatakan rindu saat berada diluar negri. Tapi... Entah kenapa Aku juga ingin memeluk Eomma dan Appa " Gumamnya dengan mata menerawang keatas menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Pintu kamar Guixian terbuka dan menampilkan Namja Tinggi berambut merah- Zhoumi. Namja tersebut melangkah kearah Guixian dan tersenyum tipis.

" Bagaimana adiknya Lee Donghae? Dia tidak nakal kan? " Tanya Zhoumi memulai pembicaraan. Guixian hanya menatap Zhoumi sekilas, lalu kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

" Dia Sangat nakal Hyung. Aku bahkan susah bernapas jika didekatnya. Gadis yang mampu membuatmu terkena serangan jantung jika melihat tingkahnya. " Sahut Guixian dengan wajah yang merona , terpesona membayangkan wajah manis Sungmin.

" Benarkah gadis itu nakal? Bisa jadi, Kakaknya saja terlalu kekanak-kanakan. " Sahut Zhoumi membayangkan tingkah bodoh Donghae.

" Hyung... Besok biar Aku saja yang menjemput Sungmin. Kau bebas mendekati gadis Mochi tanpa ada hambatan. Tapi kau harus jelaskan dulu pada Kakaknya Sungmin. Aku tidak mau ikut dalam perdebatan bodoh antara Kau dan Kakaknya Sungmin. " Ucap Guixian cuek. Walaupun Guixian tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya Donghae, Dia sudah membayangkan bagaiman tingkah Kakaknya Sungmin tersebut. _' Adiknya saja sangat Polos, Kakaknya juga pasti punya tampang polos'_

Zhoumi mendengus kesal, kenapa haus dia yang menjelaskannya. Lagi-lagi dia yang selalu kalah dan mengalah dalam hal sepele seperti ini. _'Harusnya Aku tidak melakukan taruhan itu'_.

" Hyung.. Bisakah Kau pergi dari kamarku? Aku ingin istirahat, sangat lelah sekali "

" Cih.. Tidak sopan mengusir orang yang lebih tua dari mu. Baiklah aku akan pergi tapi sebelumnya aku pinjam kaset game mu ya..?" Bisa Zhoumi lihat Guixian menutup matanya, sepertinya memang benar Guixian butuh istrahat.

" Ambil saja, Ingat setelah selesai langsung kembalikan. "

Setelah Zhomi pergi, Guixian membuka matanya, lalu mengambil handphone yang dia simpan dibawah bantal. Lalu tersenyum melihat tiga pesan masuk dari Sungmin. Wajah lelah itu terlihat segar kembali.

 _Sungmin :_

 _[ Annyeong. Guixian, Kau sedang apa? ^^ ]_

 _[ Giuxian, besok Kau akan menemui Kakaku Kan ? ]_

 _[ Guixian ? ]_

Dengan segera Guixian membalas pesan Sungmin.

 _[ Annyeong, Sungmin. Maaf Sungmin ada sedikit urusan sehingga Aku tidak segera membalas pesanmu ini. Aku sedang tiduran saja. Apa Kau merindukannku sehingga banyak pesan dari mu yang masuk? Besok Zhoumi dan Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Kakak mu.]_

Guixian tersenyum setelah mengirim pesan yang lumayan panjang untuk Sungmin. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mengirim pesan yang panjang. Dia bukanlah orang yang senang bermain pesan, mengirim banyak kalimat. Tapi gadis bernama Sungmin ini sangat berbeda.

Tidak lama Pesannya terjawab oleh Sungmin.

 _[ mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi Aku sangat ingin pergi bersamamu. Oppa tidak bisa mengajakku jalan-jalan. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan latihan. Apa Kau tidak keberatan? ]_

Guixian tersenyum lebar membaca kalimat pesan dari Sungmin, ' Aku sangat ingin pergi bersamamu '. Apa ini Permohonan Pergi Berkencan?. Ohh Sungmin yang polos dan manis. Pria bodoh mana yang mau menolak ajakan seorang Gadis selucu Sungmin.

Dia tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali.

 _[ Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku sangat senang bisa mengajakmu berkeliling Kota Shanghai, Sungmin.]_

Guixian menunggu balasan dari sungmin ' Lagi '.

 _[ Benarkah. Gomawo Guixian. Kau teman pertamaku di Shanghai. Aah ini sudah malam. Aku harus segera tidur. Guixian Seamat Tidur, dan sampai jumpa besok ]_

Guixian melirik kearah jam dinding dikamarnya. Jam sembilan malam, wajar gadis semanis Sungmin memiliki jadwal tidur jam sembilan.

" Itu tandanya Dia gadis rumahan dan Gadis baik-baik , tidak suka yang bagus "

 _[ Selamat Tidur Min, Semoga mimpi indah ]_

Pesan terakhir Guixian kirim, rasanya Guixian tidak mau pesan ini berakhir. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Sungmin butuh istirahat begitu juga dengannya.

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh pagi, ini adalah hari yang ditunggu Sungmin. Karena pada hari ini Dia akan berkeliling Kota Shanghai bersama Pria tampan itu. Guixian.

Senyum manis terus dia pantri diwajah cantiknya, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mendapat kejutan dipagi hari ini dengan tingkah Sungmin. Terus tersenyum bahagia.

Donghae sudah tahu hari ini Zhoumi dan sepupunya itu akan datang, yang membuat Namja penyuka nemo ini dibuat penasaran adalah sepupunya dari Zhoumi. Adiknya berubah total lebih banyak tersenyum dibandingkan dengan cemberut? Bayangkan saja Aroma Parfum dari kamar Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tercium sampai keluar.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk dibuat sakit kepala karena mencium aroma parfum, yang ternyata botolnya pecah tersenggol oleh Sungmin. Gadis manis tersebut terlalu heboh hanya untuk memilih pakaian.

" Aku tidak bisa masuk kekamar karena Aroma Parfum itu masih ada. Aku tidak tahu ternyata mencium Aroma Parfum berlebihan itu bisa membuat kepala pusing. " Ujar Eunhyuk yang sedang memijit kepalanya.

Gadis bertubuh kurus nan putih itu melirik Donghae yang diam tapi raut wajahnya serius.

" Kau memikirkan Apa Hae? " Tanya Eunhyuk.

" Hyukkie.. Aku mau bertanya padamu. Saat pertama kali Aku mengajakmu berkencan. Tingkahmu seperti Apa?" Donghae bertanya dan menatap Eunhyuk lekat. Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Donghae.

"Kau tahu saat pertama kali Kau mengajakku berkencan. Aku sungguh bingung, memilih pakain apa, riasan seperti apa dan parfume seperti apa. Itu semua Aku lakukan agar Kau nyaman berada disamping ku? Aku bahkan di ledek Adikku sendiri Onew. Karena terlalu heboh bahkan lupa menggoreng ayam untuk Onew. Hahaha. Hari yang mendebarkan. Aku tidak henti-hentinya memikirkanmu 100 kali lipat saat Aku berlatih Dance bersama dengan mu Hae" Jawab Eunhyuk panjang lebar, Donghae tertegun ternyata bukan hanya Eunhyuk yang merasakan hal seperti itu, tapi Dia juga.

' Apa Sungmin jatuh cinta dengan Namja bernama Guixian ' Batin Donghae menebak semua tingkah Sungmin yang memang mirip dengan Eunhyuk atau mungkin semua wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta bertingkah seperti itu.

TING TONG

Bunyi Bel Berbunyi, ada tamu yang datang. Donghae dan Eunhyuk berdiri bersamaan, mereka berdua tahu pasti yang datang adalah Zhoumi dan Guixian.

" Sepertinya mereka sudah datang. Hyuk kau panggil Sungmin dikamarnya " Perintah Donghae, dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk lalu pergi kekamar Sungmin.

.

.

Seperti yang di prediksi oleh Zhoumi, Donghae marah dan murka padanya. Tatapan Namja pendek itu menajam dan dingin. Untuk menelan ludah saja sangat sulit bagi Zhoumi. Guixian hanya menatap datar tidak berminat ikut campur, karena ini bukan urusannya.

" EKHEEM.. Kau kalah taruhan ZHOU! Tapi Kau malah menyuruh orang lain yang menjalankan Tugasmu. Kau itu Manusia atau bukan " Donghae berdehem dengan keras sontak membuat Zhoumi dan Guixian kaget.

" Aku kan sudah bilang kemarin, jika aku sudah punya janji dengan seseorang. Tapi kau- "

" Tapi Aku kenapa? Aku tidak mengijinkan mu untuk membatalkan menjemput Adikku begitu?" Donghae memotong Ucapan Zhoumi. Zhoumi bungkam Donghae benar-benar menjelma sebagai pangeran Evil sekarang. Tapi... Bukankah sosok Evil tersebut ada disamping Zhoumi yang sedang memberi tatapan mengejek kearahnya.

" Ya ya ya. Baiklah Lee, sekarang maumu apa? Kau bebas meminta apapun itu asalkan Kau berhenti menatapku seperti Pembunuh.!" Zhoumi pasrah, dia memang salah bagaimanapun juga. Ini adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk mendapatkan maaf dari sahabatnya. Guixian memandang Zhoumi tidak percaya. ' Dasar Bodoh. Harga dirinya jatuh seperti buah kelapa busuk 'umpatnya untuk Zhoumi.

Donghae Menyeringai saat mendengar ucapan Zhoumi _' Apa saja '_ dia bisa meminta apapun.

" Hemm, baiklah Kau yang menawarkan dan Aku terima itu. Aku akan meminta sesuatu padamu tapi itu bukan sekarang. Aku masih bingung ingin meminta Apa dari Pria China seperti mu. " Ucap Donghae melihat gurat lega diwajah Zhoumi. Lalu matanya melirik Pria yang duduk disamping Zhoumi.

Guixian dan Donghae saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Zhoumi yang melirik mereka berdua hanya tersenyum tipis ' Ini menarik '

" Kau.. Guixian? Namja yang mengajak adikku bermain kemarin? " Tanya Donghae to the point.

" Ne.. Namaku Cho Guixian. Untuk yang kemarin maafkan Aku Hyung tidak meminta ijinmu membawa Adik mu pergi bermain " Jawab Guixian dengan raut menyesal.

Zhoumi memutar bola matanya malas, Guixian sok baik. ' Dia namja Evil kenapa bisa bersikap semanis itu didepan Donghae. Dan ekspresi apa itu? Sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang boros'

"Aku tahu, Sungmin banyak bercerita banyak tentangmu yang mengajaknya pergi makan Ice cream.. " Sahut Donghae yang terus melihat Guixian dari atas sampai bawah.

" Hyung.. Aku meminta ijinmu untuk- "

" Aku tahu Guixian, Kau boleh mengajak adikku jalan-jalan. Tapi ingat jangan sampai dia kelelahan, pulang sebelum matahari terbenam " Ucap Donghae yang tahu maksud Guixian.

Guixian tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. Restu sudah dia dapat tinggal menunggu Sungmin datang dan pergi bersenang-senang.

" Oppa.. " Cicit Sungmin memanggil Donghae. Semua mata menatap Gadis manis dengan Dress Pink Soft selutut yang begitu pas dan manis, sangat sederhana.

' Cantik dan Manis ' Itulah yang menggambarkan sosok Sungmin saat ini.

Guixian dibuat terpesona lagi. Jika dia bisa dia ingin langsung menikahi gadis itu.

Zhoumi menahan tawa saat melihat bagaimana wajah bodoh Guixian yang terus menatap Sungmin tanpa berkedip.

" Min.. Kau sudah siap? Oppa sudah mengijinkanmu pergi, ingat Baby pulang sebelum matahari terbenam " Donghae membelai kepala Sungmin sayang.

Sungmin menatap Donghae berbinar. Dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

" Gomawoyo Oppa. Minnie sayang Oppa! " Sungmin memeluk Donghae dengan bahagian.

Donghae melirik Guixian dan memberikan isyarat agar membawa Sungmin pergi.

" Sungmin-ah. Kajja Kita pergi " Ajak Guixian dan Sungmin melepas pelukannya pada Donghae lalu menggenggam tangan Guixian dan menarik Pria itu pergi.

" Hyung Aku pergi. Annyeong " Pamit Guixian. Bagaimana pun dia harus bersikap sopan pada calon kakak ipar.

Hening..

Setelah Guixian dan Sungmin Pergi, tinggal lah Donghae, Zhoumi dan Eunhyuk.

Donghae menatap Zhoumi begitu intens. Zhoumi yang ditatap seperti itu merasa tidak nyaman.

" Mwo? " Tanyanya

" Tinggal dirimu yang belum pergi." Jawab Donghae malas.

Zhoumi menghela napas, dia tahu maksud Donghae apa. ' Pengusiran '

" Kau mengusirku agar Kau bisa berduaan dengan Eunhyuk ? " Cerca Zhoumi yang jelas tidak ingin pergi.

Donghae mendengus sebal, apa salahnya berduaan dengan kekasih tanpa ada pengganggu?

" Hey.. Zhoumi, Kau tahu sekarang Henry ada dimana dan pergi dengan siapa? Apa kau tahu itu? " Ucap Eunhyuk yang datang membawa dua cangkir White Tea hangat, Mata gadis tersebut memicing sebelah, menunggu jawaban Zhoumi.

" Aku tidak tahu, Kenapa berbicara seperti itu, Seolah Henry sedang berkencan dengan Pria lain tanpa Aku ketahui ?" Jawab Zhoumi dengan santai.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap sinis dan prihatin dengan sikap tidak pekanya Zhoumi. Mereka berdu berhitung didalam hati

1

2

3

'" APA! "

Zhoumi berteriak keras saat dia tahu arti dari ucapan Eunhyuk barusan.

" Sanah pergi, ini alamat dimana Henry berada. Kau bisa datang dan melihat dengan siapa dia pergi " Sahut Eunhyuk memberi kertas kecil berwarna kuning yang berisi alamat dimana Henry berada. Dengan cepat Zhoumi mengambil kertas itu dan pergi melesat begitu saja tidak berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

" Harusnya, Kau memberikannya dari tadi Hyukkie. Aku sangat bosan melihat wajahnya "

" Kau masih marah padanya karena taruhan mu itu. Sudahlah Hae, lagi pula berkat Zhoumi juga Sungmin bisa tersenyum bahagia. Senyum dan tawa yang pernah hilang oleh Pria bodoh itu. Aku beruntung bisa melihat tatapan tulus Pria bernama Guixian tadi dibalik tembok. Kau juga melihatnya kan, Hae"

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk. Memeluk gadis tersebut sangat erat.

" Aku melihatnya Hyukkie. Tapi... berapa lama Minnie tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia seperti itu lagi? Jika pria itu meninggalkannya dan melukainya. Bagaimana? Bagaimana dia akan bertahan. Aku tidak mau dia disakiti lagi."

Donghae terisak mengingat kejadian buruk yang menimpah Sungmin dua tahun lalu.

.

 **My Baby Love**

.

Guixian terus tersenyum tipis melihat Sungmin yang terus bercerita panjang lebar. Dia menyukai sura lembut milik Sungmin.

" Sungmin. Makan coklat ini dulu. Cokelat adalah salah satu obat untuk membuat Mood dan suasana hati menjadi lebih baik. " Guixian menyodorkan cokelat mungil berbentuk hati kaerah mulut Sungmin.

" Tidak mau! Kenapa Aku harus memakannya? Mood ku hari ini sangat baik Guixian? " Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya. Guixian tidak kecewa dari penolakan sungmin. Justru Guixian membalas senyuman Sungmin.

" Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memakannya " Guixian menggenggam tangan sungmin dan menaruh Dua cokelat berbentuk hati tersebut kedalam genggaman tangan Sungmin. Sungmin diam.

" Kau bisa memakannya nanti, saat Kau merasa sedih atau suasana hatimu sangat buruk "

Sungmin melihat dua Cokelat di tangannya. Cokelat hati dengan ukiran nama ' Kyuhyun '

" Kyuhyun?" Ucap Sungmin yang masih memandang cokelatnya

" Ya " Guixian menjawab dengan Refleks dan Sungmin menatap aneh Guixian.

" A-ah... maksudku Yaa nama coklat itu Kyuhyun. Cokelat Kyuhyun. Hehehe " Sambung Guixian dengan gugup dan gelisah

' Kenapa Aku bisa keceplosan ' Batin Guixian

" Ohhh.. Cokelat Kyuhyun. Cokelat yang aneh. Tapi ini unik, Aku baru melihat cokelat ini. Pasti rasanya enak "

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Dan menatap Guixian berbinar.

" Guixian Kau beli dimana cokelat ini? Aku ingin membelinya juga" Tanya Sungmin penasaran

" Cokelat itu tidak dijual dimana pun. Cokelat itu... Coklelat khusus dan sangat sepecial karena tidak dijual dan hanya aku dan keluargaku yang mencicipinya. Karena rasanya sangat istimewa berbeda dari cokelat yang lain. " Jawab Guixian menatap dalam mata Sungmin.

" O.. Maksudmu Cokelat ini tidak diproduksi... Ini mirip Cokelat Kerajaan saja. Hanya keluarga kerajaan saja yang memakannya. " Sungmin menatap Guixian tidak percaya, terlalu terkejut dengan kisah dibalik Cokelat Kyuhyun.

" Itu berarti aku beruntung. Waaaahhh Gomawo Guixian! " Sungmin langsung menghambur memeluk Guixian. Baru kali ini dia diberikan hal yang istimewa walau hanya dua potong kecil cokelat.

' _Tentu saja, hanya Lee Sungmin yang boleh menikmati Cokelat buatan keluarga Cho, Kau itu sangat istimewa Lee Sungmin'_

Ucap Kyuhyun didalam hatinya. Lalu mencium kepala Sungmin dengan sayang tanpa sepengetahuan gadis tersebut.

Sungmin sadar dia dengan lancang memeluk Pria ini sembarangan.

" maaf,, Aku... Aku terlalu senang " cicit Sungmin tidak enak atas perlakuannya yang tidak sopan

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat bahagia bisa dipeluk oleh gadis manis seperti mu " Goda Guixian dan itu berhasil membuat sungmin merona malu.

" Ish... bukan itu.. Jika pacarmu tahu bagaimana? Nanti salah paham" sahut Sungmin yang masih menunduk. Rasanya Sungmin tidak rela jika Guixian berkata ' Sudah memiliki kekasih '.

"Hahaha.."

Guixian tertawa mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

" Aku tidak memiliki kekasih. Sungmin.. Maukah kau ikut kerumahku, Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan Ayah dan ibuku." Ucap Guixian serius. Pria tampan ini sudah yakin dengan keputusannya. ' Aku harus menjadikannya milikku'

" bertemu Ayah dan Ibumu? Wae Guixian " Sungmin memandang Guixian dengan raut terkejut dan bingung

" Ibuku orang Korea, dia selalu kesepian. Hari ini beliau pulang, maka dari itu Aku ingin kau ikut bersama ku menjemput mereka dibandara nanti " Guixian memohon dengan sangat. Sungmin yang tidak enak akhirnya Mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Bagus, nah sekarang Kita harus bersiap " Sahut Guixian senang.

' Appa Eomma Minnie gugup. Jantung Minnie rasanya seperti lari maraton dan lompat tali '

.

.

.

Heechul terus memandang potret cantik dalam dompetnya, Senyumnya tidak pernah pudar. Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang Istri yang sedang tertarik dengan pigur tersebut.

" Sampai kapan kau akan terus memandang foto itu. Suami tampanmu ini kau abaikan dari tadi Sayang." Rajuk Hankyung dengan nada manjanya.

" Entahlah, Hannie.. Dia tidak membuatku bosan sama sekali. Lihat dia manis, cantik, lucu dan sangat polos.. Lihat mata gadis ini Hann.. Dia Menantu idaman ku " Ucap Heechul sangat kagum

" Aku beruntung didalam sosok manis dan rupawan di wajahnya tidak ada kemiripan wajah sang Ayah. Semua mirip Ibunya.. " Sambungnya lagi

" Hey Sayang. Kau tidak boleh begitu. Tidak baik. " Nasehat Hankyung

" Tsk... Ahh kau selalu begitu. Hannie Aku ingin kue ulangtahun sekarang" Pintanya tiba-tiba dengan Aegyo Hot andalannya

" Untuk Apa? Ini bukan ulang tahun mu atau aku? Dan bukan hari pernikahaan kita "

" Cepatlah.. Hannie.. Aku ingin tiup lilin dan memohon banyak permintaan " Rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

" Baiklah.. Akan aku pesankan sekarang " Ucapnya pasrah, Jika Heechul sudah merengek seperti ini akan sangat sulit untuk menolaknya.

" Yeeeeaaaahh... Aku mencintaimu Cho Hankyung.. Saranghae " Teriak Heechul dengan kedua tangan yang sengaja membentuk pola Love.

.

.

.

Guixian terus fokus menatap orang-orang yang keluar dari pintu bandara. Mencari Ayah dan Ibu nya.

" Apa mereka tidak pulang? Tapi pesan semalam... "

" Guixian " Panggil Sungmin pelan. Guixian melirik Sungmin disampingnya.

Oh apa yang terjadi dengan wajah Sungmin. Mata Sayu dan seperti menahan sesuatu

" Guixian.. Aku... Aku ingin ke toilet dulu.. " Cicit Sungmin lirih dan dijawab anggukkan kepala oleh Guixian. Sontah wajah merek berdua memerah karena malu.

Apa yang mereka bayang kan pasti bukan hal yang positif.

Setelah Sungmin berlalu pergi kearah toilet bandara. Guixian menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Apa yang Aku pikirkan tadi, Sungmin hanya ingin pipis? Ahh... Kenapa aku berbicara seperti ini " Rancaunya frustasi lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

" Yaaakk.. Kenapa Kau mengacak rambutmu seperti itu Kyuhyun "

" Eomma " Ucapnya dengan raut terkejut.

" Kau menjemput Kami Kyu.. " Hankyung memeluk sang putra. Kyuhyun heran dengan perlakuan Ayahnya.

" Aku juga ingin memeluk Putraku " Rengek Heechul yang langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Hankyung dan Kyuhyun

" Eomma Appa, ada apa? " Tanyanya heran

" Seetttt, jangan merusak suasana Kyu " Omel Heechul tidak suka.

" Biarkan seperti ini Putraku Sayang " Kini giliran Hankyung yang berbicara. Memeluk kedua orang yang dia cintai penuh dengan kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

Keluarga kecil itu terus berpelukan, seolah mereka tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun. Tanpa mereka ketahui ada seorang gadis yang memendang mereka dengan raut sedih.

' aku juga merindukan Appa dan Eomma '

"Hiks... " Isaknya yang mampu membuat pelukan keluarga kecil itu terlepas dan menatap gadis tersebut binggung.

" Sungmin " Gumam Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin menangis. Dengan gelagapan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu berjalan cepat kearah Sungmin.

" Sungmin. Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada orang yang mengganggu mu tadi? Siapa orangnya? Biarku hajar sampai mati" Kyuhyun mulai cemas dan marah jika dia tau ada yang menyakiti Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng dan langsung memeluk Pria tampan didepannya, menangis keras dalam dada bidang itu.

Kyuhyun bingung, ada apa dengan Sungmin? Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin sayang.

" Kau aman denganku sayang.. Jangan menangis lagi Aku ada disini "

" Hiks... hiks... Guixian... "

Hankyung dan Heechul menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat didepan mata. Putranya menenangkan seorang gadis yang menangis. Heechul tahu siapa gadis itu.

" Han... itu.. "

" Yaa... Yeobo itu –"

" MENANTUKU! " Teriak Heechul dan memebuat penghuni bandara menatap aneh kearah Heechul maupun Hankyung.

" Aku takut... Hiks... " Cicit Sungmin dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Setelah sebelumnya melirik takut Heechul.

 **To be Contiune**

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena ternyata masih ada Typo didalamnya. Saya juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjawab satu-persatu. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih atas dukungan dan semangat kalian ... Mudah-mudahan saya betah disini, makasih banyak looh review untuk ff saya ini.. Terimakasih


	3. Chapter 3

**My Baby Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan FF ini hanya Fiksi belangang. No plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff pertama saya, dan juga pasaran, Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan didalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat di perlukan**

Happy Reading..!

Siang ini dikediaman keluarga Cho, digemparkan oleh sosok gadis manis yang terlihat bergandengan tangan dengan Guixian/Kyuhyun memasuki masion mewah milik Cho Hankyung. Para pelayan dan Body guard merasa terkejut dengan kedatangan tuan mudanya bersama seorang gadis. Tidak jauh dari jarak Guixian dan Sungmin berjalan, terlihat Hankyung dan Heechul berjalan mesra mengikuti sang putra. Mereka berdua tengah mengawasi.

Sungmin menunduk takut puluhan mata pelayan yang terus memperhatikannya dengan pandangan berbeda antara kagum dan iri. Sungmin merapatkan tubuhnya disamping kiri Guixian.

" Wae Sungmin? " Kyuhyun melirik kesamping, melihat Sungmin yang terus menunduk takut.

" Apa Aku terlihat aneh, mereka terus menatapku" cicit Sungmin. Kepalanya terus menunduk.

' Apa seharusnya aku menolak tawaran Guixian sejak awal.. Mata mereka sangat mengerikan ' Sungmin membatin gelisah.

Kyuhyun yang tahu Sungmin takut dan risih dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Akhirnya angkat bicara dengan bahasa Mandarin yang Sungmin tidak mengerti. Semua pelayan yang sibuk berbisik tidak jelas pergi ketakutan mendengar gertakan dari Tuan mudanya.

Heechul dan Hankyung menatap punggung putranya dengan bangga.

" Putraku hebat " bisik Heechul

" Dan mengagumkan " Sambung Hankyung menambahi

" Kau manis wajar saja mereka terus memperhatikanmu. " Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak suka Sungmin ditatap lapar oleh pelayan dan Body Guard laki-laki. Mendadak tubuhnya panas dan ingin marah.

" Aaa... Tapi Aku tidak manis Guixian " Sahut Sungmin dengan wajah yang mulai merona.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Gadis manis disampingnya ini begitu rendah hati.

" Kajja Min " Kyuhyun menarik lembut tangan Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Rumah kaca adalah tempat yang Kyuhyun tuju.

Heechul ingin sekali berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, namun urung karena Hankyung dengan cepat mencium sang Istri tepat dibibir.

" Yaaakkk.. Kenapa kau menciumku Han? Aku ingin mendekati Sungmin " Ujarnya kesal.

" Apa kau lupa saat dibandara tadi. Sungmin ketekutan melihatmu, aku rasa itu akibat teriakanmu Chullie " Jelas Hankyung dengan sangat jelas memory nya mengingat kejadian satu jam yang lalu.

" Kau menyalahkan ku" Rengek Heechul dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. Hey Heechul tidak bermaksud membuat Sungmin takut, itu refleks karena terlalu terkejut dan senang.

" Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Sayang. Hanya saja.. Lain kali jangan seperti itu. Apa kau mau Sungmin terus menghindarimu karena kau berteriak " Hankyung mencoba kembali menjelaskan dengan nada lembut.

" Iya.. Aku sangat menyesal. Han... Kiss Me Please Honey " Heechul langsung menyambar bibir Hankyung tidak peduli jika tindakannya ini dilihat oleh para pelayan.

.

.

.

Senyum Sungmin terus terpancar indah tak mengenal lelah. Yaa sesampainya didepan rumah kaca yang berisi banyak tanaman dan bunga-bunga indah warna-warni, Sungmin langsung menghirup wangi Khas dari bunga yang dia pegangnya saat ini- Pink Rose.

" Wangi " Ucapnya pelan.

" Apa Kau menyukainya? " Tanya Kyuhyun yang terus tersenyum melihat wajah manis Sungmin.

" Humm... Aku sangat Suka bunga Mawar merah muda.. Mereka cantik " Sahutnya senang. Mata rubah itu terpesona dengan bunga-bunga disekitarnya. Tidak tahukah bagaimana Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya dengan intens.

" Kalau menikah nanti.. Apa kau ingin bertemakan bunga? " Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati

" Tentu harus ada bunga-bunganya.. Biru, Pink, dan Putih. Warna-warna bunga itu harus ada " Tanpa Sadar Sungmin menjawab dengan semangat, membayangkan pernikahannya yang sederhana. Dan Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya. Tema pernikahan impian Sungmin sudah ia ketahui, ia hanya perlu pendekatan yang lebih lancar, mulus dan dalam untuk mengikat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap meja dan kursi yang berada ditengah taman kaca milik ibunya. Lalu menyuruh salah satu pelayan yang berjaga diluar untuk membawa cemilan manis dan Ice cream untuk ia santap bersama Sungmin. Cuaca hari ini sangat panas dan sangat cocok untuk memakan benda dingin bernama _Ice Cream._

" Ayo Sungmin " Ajaknya meraih tangan lembut Sungmin menuju kursi-kursi yang ada dirumah kaca itu . Sungmin menatap bingung dan terus mengikuti Kyuhyun dibelakang.

" Ternyata ada Kursi dan meja? Seperti meja makan ? " Tanya bingung. Baru pertama kali Sungmin memasuki Rumah kaca yang ada Meja makan didalamnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

" Yaa tempat ini... tempat makan kami sekeluarga dihari libur. Saat semua keluarga pulang dari luar negri karena pekerjaan, kami akan makan disini. Hitung-hitung merilekskan pikiran dan penat yang melanda. Suasana alam sangat cocok " Jawab Kyuhyun

Sudah dua puluh menit pelayan yang disuruh Kyuhyun untuk membawa makanan belum juga datang. Ada yang aneh, tidak biasanya salama ini.

" Kenapa lama sekali" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

" Mungkin mereka sibuk, sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan " Sungmin tersenyum manis

" Manisnya, Apalagi saat memerah malu " goda Kyuhyun..

" Aku tidak malu, dan tidak memerah. Mungkin karena kepanasan " Elak Sungmin gugup.

" Selalu mengelak, tapi wajahmu itu tidak bisa berbohong atau mengelak " Kyuhyun kembali menggoda, halis nya naik turun memebuat Sungmin diam karena ucapan Kyuhyun memang benar.

" Hahahha.. lihat pipimu semakin memerah.. cantiknya " Tawa Kyuhyun mengalun merdu ditelinga Sungmin.

" Uhmmm " Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan malu

' panas sekali disisni' batinnya

.

.

Saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin asik berbincang dan tertawa senang, datanglah salah satu pelayan yang pakaiannya kacau. Pelayan tersebut menatap Kyuhyun takut karena penampilannya yang berantakan.

Sungmin yang melihat pelayan itu mengerut bingun. Kyuhyun melihat kebelakang. Alangkah terkejutnya melihat salah satu pelayannya berpenampilan begitu.

" Noona.. Kenapa kau berpakain seperti itu, Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu " Kyuhyun menatap orang kepercayaan ini dengan Khawatir. Kenapa tidak. Pakaian atas dan bawahnya robek, belum lagi rambutnya tergerai acak-acakan, biasanya para pelayan selalu menggulung rambut mereka ( di sanggul )

" Ada segerombolan Pria berbaju hitam dan memakai masker yang memaksa masuk body guard mereka kalah.. Dia bahkan mengancam semua pelayan. Jika Kami tidak memberitahu mereka dimana Tuan dan Nyonya besar " Ucapnya parau menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, matanya memerah menahan tangis.

" Lalau, Apa yang terjadi "

" Mereka la- "

DOR

DOR

Suara tembakan mengejutkan mereka bertiga. Setelahnya Kyuhyun mendapat pesan dari sang Ibu.

 _Heechul Mom :_

 _[ Kyuhyun Sayang.. cepat pergi dari Mision. Ini bahaya. Eomma sudah menyuruh Ryeowook untuk memebawa semua berkas penting. Kau bisa tahu semuanya apa yang terjadi. Didalam tas tersebut ada Surat untuk Sungmin dan Donghae dari Orang tuanya. Cepat Bawa Sungmin dan Donghae pergi.. Zhoumi sudah ada dipintu belakang..Eomma dan Appa Menyayangi mu... Saranghae ]_

Setelah membaca pesan panjang dari sang ibu, Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook yang tampak takut begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Gadis manis tersebut meremas Kemejanya dengan kuat.

"Guixian... " Cicit Sungmin.

" Noona... Ayo Kita pergi "

Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangan gadis tersebut menuju Pintu belakang yang sangat rahasia. Ia bingung dan juga sangat mencemaskan kedua orangtua nya.

' Siapa sebenarnya Orang-orang itu ' Batin Kyuhyun geram.

.

.

Hankyung dan Heechul segara menyamar dengan pakaian yang sudah mereka sediakan sebelumnya. Heechul menangis didalam pelukan Hankyung. Dia tidak mengira secepat ini mereka datang menghancurkan semuanya padahal baru kemarin dia membicarakan ancaman terbesar ini bersama sahabatnya. Leeteuk dan Kangin memberitahu semuanya dan segera menyelamatkan diri kesuatu kota.

" Aku tidak percaya ini, kita mengalami ini semua " Hankyung mengepalkan tangannya.

" Han... Menantu kita bagaimana? " Tannyanya khawatir, Heechul sangat ingin dekat dengan Sungmin. Tapi jika seperti ini apakah bisa?

" Kau jangan khawatir jika Kita mati, setidaknya Kita sudah membuat satu rekaman Video untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sebelum datang kesini. Mereka harus menikah. Jika kita beruntung Aku ingin melihat mereka menikah dan melihat cucuku. Jika memang tidak akan pernah... Aku akan mati dengan tenang asalkan mereka bersama. " Hankyung menatap nanar, kemungkinan sangat tipis keinginanya tercapai.

.

.

.

Zhoumi membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, melihat kekacauan yang dia lihat didepan matanya membuat dia panik bukan main.

Tujuannya sekarang adalah Hotel tempat Donghae tinggal. Sungmin sudah menangis takut, mendengar nyawa keluarganya dalam bahaya.

" Zhoumi bisakah kau kebih cepat, Kita harus cepat menjemput Donghae dan Eunhyuk "

" Diamlah Kyu. Kau tahu Aku tidak mungkin main balapan dijalan sungguhan dan aku harus konsentrasi membawa mobil ini, jika tidak Kita akan mati... Kau tahu artinya Mati.. MATI sama dengan Meninggal " Teriaknya kesal.

" Dengan jalanan saja Kau takut, Apa gunanya Kau tinggi! " Sahutnya kesal dan jengkel

" Guixian hiks... aku takut " Cicit Sungmin lemah.. tubuhnya mulai melemas. Kyuhyun panik melihat tubuh Sungmin yang melemas dalam pelukannya.

" Min... Hey sayang " Kyuhyun menepuk pipi chubby milik sungmin lembut, namun sungmin tidak juga merespon.

" Tenanglah Kyu... Sungmin hanya pingsan " Sahut Ryeowook yang juga cemas. Matanya menerawang kedepan. Tugasnya amat sangat berat, menjaga Sungmin dan Kedua tuan muda, belum lagi kakak dari Sungmin.

Setelah sampai tepat didepan Hotel Donghae dan Sungmin menetap. Ternyata sudah ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang menunggu dengan raut wajah yang sama kacaunya.

" Donghae-ah... Cepat naik " Teriak Zhoumi dari kaca mobil kemudi.

Dengan segera Donghae maupun Eunhyuk masuk kedalam mobil duduk dikursi belakang.

" Sungmin " Ucap Donghae saat melihat sang adik tertidur didalam pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Ia ragu jika harus menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin, Donghae takut sungmin akan terpuruk setelah mendengarnya nanti. Ia juga terkejut melihat pesan dan telpon yang berakhir dengan suara tembakan dan jeritan Ibunya.

..My Baby Love..

.

.

Mereka semua sampai di satu desa terpencil di china, lalu menyewa rumah yang cukup menampung lima orang didalamnya. Dengan raut wajah sedih, mereka memasuki rumah tersebut. Duduk diruang tamu dengan pandangan kosong.

" Hiks... Aku tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini! " Ucap Eunhyuk, lalu berlari memasuki salah satu kamar, bahkan gadis bergummy smile itu melupakan rasa sakit dikakinya.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk kuat didepan semuanya terutama Sungmin, ia tidak mau menunjukan sisi lemahnya.

' Akan aku balas perbuatan kalian' Batinnya

" Noona, Aku ingin melihat Surat dari Appa, sekarang " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar dan dingin. Ryeowook mengangguk dan mulai membuka tas ransel yang diberikan tuan dan nyonya nya, mencari surat untuk Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Skip...

.

.

 _ **{ " Annyeong Minnie sayang, bagaimana kabarmu nak? Apa menyenangkan jalan-jalan di Shanghai? Eomma sangan merindukan mu Chagi.. " _ LeeTeuk**_

" _**Dengarkan Appa, Donghae, Min.. Ada satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu. Ada orang yang berusaha menghancurkan bisnis Appa dan Eomma, mereka orang jahat dan tak punya hati. Satu-persatu orang kepercayaan kita dibunuh dan sekarang mungkin giliran kami. Dengar.. Kalian berdua harus hidup rukun dan saling melindungi. Appa percaya padamu Donghae, Kau anak laki-laki yang Appa banggakan. Jagalah adikmu. Dan Kau bisa melanjutkan Kuliahmu begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Appa dan Appa Kyuhyun sudah memasukan separuh harta yang kami bagi untuk mu dan Sungmin. Kalian pasti Bingung? Sebelumnya maafkan Appa dan Eomma, Kami tidak memberitahu kalian sebelumnya. menjodohkan kalian berdua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Untuk Donghae jagalah Putri keluarga Lee. Appa sudah menyetujui pernikahan kalian. Satuhal yang perlu kalian tahu, semua pengusaha yang menjalankan bisnis dengan jujur akan dibunuh hanya karena menolak tawaran kerjasama dengan mereka. Untuk saat ini kalian harus bisa hidup sederhana, menyamarlah jadi orang sederhana, agar kalian selamat. Appa dan Eomma sangat menyayangi kalian. Kami hanya bisa memberikan ini untuk kalian. Untuk menantuku Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun, berilah cinta dan kasih sayang untuk Donghae dan Sungmin Kami. Lee Onew akan datang bersama Yesung, mereka yang tersisa. Yesung adalah anak dari tuan Kim, orang kepercayaan kita yang sudah dibunuh. Hiduplah dengan rukun jadilah keluarga besar ChoLee. Bangunlah kembali perusahaan yang hancur walau harus dari nol. Jika kami selamat, Kami akan mengunjungi Kalian semua.. Jangan menangis Putra dan Putriku Sayang.. Kami selalu ada dihati kalian. Kami selalu hiup dihati kalian.. Saranghae"_ Lee Kangin**_

 _ **Kami menyayangi Kalian Semua..**_

 _ **_KangTeuk Love_ }**_

Donghae dan Sungmin menangis dengan kencang setelah membaca Surat dari orangtuanya. Kedua saudara itu kini saling berpelukan didalam kamar, tangis keduanya bahkan bisa didengar oleh semua penghuni dirumah itu.

Kyuhyun diam mematung didepan pintu kamar yang didalamnya ada Donghae dan Sungmin, ia mendengar semua isi surat yang donghae bacakan untuk Sungmin. Bukan hanya Keluarganya yang hancur tapi juga Keluarga gadis yang dia cintai sama hancurnya. Tanpa sadar Airmatanya menetes dan mengalir deras saat mendengar jeritan tangis Sungmin yang memilukan hati siapa saja yang mendengarkannya.

" Oppa? Siapa itu Kyuhyun hiks? Aku tidak kenal dia? Aku... Aku hiks... Aku hanya ingin Guixian bukan Kyuhyun itu hiks.. Kenapa Appa menjodohkanku dengan merk Cokelat " Ucapnya parau dengan pikiran bingung. Tangan halusnya mengguncang tubuh Donghae pelan.

" . . . "

Donghae Diam tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia bahkan bingung saat Sungmin bilang Kyuhyun adalah nama merk Cokelat.

' Memang ada nama merk Cokelat seaneh itu. Dan Orang bodoh mana yang memberi nama sejelek itu' Batinnya nanar.

" Oppa.. Kenapa diam saja? Katakan sesuatu, jangan diam seperti Ikan yang mati... Oppa... " Tanyanya frustasi.

" Oppa bingung Min... Mana ada merk cokelat sejelek itu, tidak keren sekali " jawabnya Donghae seadanya.

" Ada Oppa... Lihat ini" Sungmin mengambil tas kecil lalu ia mengambil dua cokelat berbentuk hati yang diberikan Guixian siang tadi dan menunjukkannya pada sang Kakak agar percaya kalau ia tidak berbohong ataupun bercanda.

Donghae membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dan memandang horor cokelat tersebut. Benar yang Sungmin ucapkan cokelat di tangannya ini terdapat ukiran nama 'Kyuhyun'.

" Aaahhh... ini keterlaluan. Aku tidak bisa terima adikku yang manis dan montok ini dijodohkan dengan Cokelat yang tidak terkenal ini. Aku bisa gila " Rancaunya tidak jelas dan semakin aneh. Sungmin diam saja, karena gadis manis tersebut masih memikirkan nasibnya yang tidak pasti.

Donghae membuka bungkus bening coklat tersebut dan memakannya tanpa sadar.

" Nyammmm...heemm... lumayan juga rasanya... Ini cokelat terenak yang pernah aku makan, sayangnya namanya tidak sesuai... " Ucap Donghae yang masih menikmati cokelat tersebut yang meleleh di lidah. Sungmin tersadar dari dunia kebingungannya, dan menjerit histeris melihat sang kakak yang sudah memakan satu cokelatnya.

" AAAAaaaa... Apa yang Oppa lakukan? Memakan cokelatku seenaknya. Hiks... Aku hanya punya dua dan sekarang tinggal satu.. Hiks.. "

" Yaaa Min.. ini hanya coklelat. Aku hanya mengetesnya, apakah coklat ini enak atau tidak, bisa saja cokelat ini sudah kadaluarsa "

" Alasan.. Buka mulut mu? " Sungmin mencoba mebuka mulut Donghae dengan paksa

" Andwaee.."

"Buka Oppa, Kembalikan cokelat ku"

" Tidak bisa, cokelatnya sudah mengalir menyusuri ususku"

" Itu menjijikan.. Ganti "

" Mwo"

" Kalau Oppa tidak menggantinya.. Aku kan membuat Oppa tersiksa dengan airmana yang bercucuran " Ancamnya dengan ekspresi yang lucu. Donghae sama sekali tidak takut dengan wajah manis Sungmin saat marah ataupun mengancam.

" Bwahahaha becucuran... Dan ekspresi apa itu.. Aku tidak takut dengan ancaman mu " Donghae malah mengejek Sungmin dan menunjuk wajah polos adikknya tanpa merasa bersalah dan juga ikut memasang wajah polos.

Sungmin mendengus sebal jika sudah seperti ini. Namun setelahnya seringai muncul dibibir cherry itu. Donghae sedikit takut.. ingat hanya sedikit.

" Awas Kau " Teriaknya lalu melompat kearah Donghae..

" AAAAAAAAAAAA"

BRUKK

UUNGKKHH

" Ahahahahahahahahah... Hen Hahahah Khannn Minh Hahahahahah " tawa Donghae mengelegar.

Bayangkan saja Sungmin melompat kearah Donghae. Menubruk badan Kakaknya dan menindih perutnya lalau menggelitik dada dan perut Donghae bergantian.

" Kau hahahaha nakall min.. hahahaha "

" Yaaa Aku nakal tapi Oppa yang lebih nakal. Rasakan ini " sahutnya cuek. Lalu dengan lihai tangan itu terus menggelitik perut Donghae.

" AAHAHAHAHAHA"

' dasar kelinci nakal, sadis sekali dia menindih tubuhku dengan tubuhnya yang gemuk itu. Dan ohh ini sangat menyiksa ' batin Donghae ingin menangis.

Mereka berdua bertengkar heboh, memperebutkan cokelat yang sudah termakan. Taukah tanpa sadar rasa sedih Donghae dan Sungmin menghilang

karena pertengkaran mereka sendiri. Kyuhyun yang masih ada didepan pintu menatap tak percaya dengan tingkah Kakak beradik itu.

"Apa aku harus jujur.. Tapi apakah mereka akan percaya. Dan juga Nama Kyuhyun itu bagus dan Keren Aishhh.." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut ikalnya kesal. Kyuhyun bingung sekaligus.

.

.

.

International Airport, Seoul

" Hooammm.. Hyung sampai kapan Aku harus memangku ini? Pahaku sakit sekali dan pegal? Kenapa tidak kau titipkan saja pada orang rumah?" Ucap seorang anak laki-laki dengan tampang memelas. Sedangkan orang yang di panggil _' Hyung '_ tadi hanya diam masih fokus membaca buku kecil bersampul hitam ditangannya.

" Diamlah, jangan berisik " Ucapnya dingin masih fokus membaca.

" Tapi Hyung... Kakiku mulai keram, Aku taruh disini saja yaa? "

" Jangan Bodoh, bagaimana jika ada mafia yang memebunuhnya ? Pangku kembali bocah " Perintahnya mutlak dengan nada dingin yang mengerikan.

" Mafia mana yang mau membunuh hal seperti ini. Konyol sekali " dumalnya sebal, mau-takmau kembali memangkunya

" Berisik"

" Kyaaaaaaa! HYUNG KURA-KURAMU BUANG AIR KECIL DI CELANAKUUU! ANDWAE! " Teriaknya histeris dan mengangkat Kura-kura berukuran sedang itu dengan jijik, tindakannya itu kini memancing perhatian orang dibandara.

"DIAM LEE JINKI "

" ANDWAEE! HYUK NOONA HELP ME PLEASE "

 **To be Contiune**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Baby Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan FF ini hanya Fiksi belangang. No plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff pertama saya, dan juga pasaran. Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan didalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat di perlukan**

Happy Reading..!

Roda Kehidupan selalau berputar. Yang diatas tidak selamanya diatas, butuh proses untuk mengubahnya untuk turun kebawah. Beputar menukar sejuta warna kehidupan demi menguji kekutan hati dan jiwa yang kuat, dialah yang menang dan bertahan. Semua warna akan menjadi cahaya cantik sama seperti liku-liku kehidupan, menjadi memory dan kenangan indah saat kembali berada diatas.

 **_My Babay Love_**

Hujan turun membasahi bumi dikegelapan malam. Awan dua kalilipat lebih hitam dari malam sebelumnya, tidak ada bintang ataupun bulan yang muncul, semua tertutup rapat seperti pintu bercat hitam. Ini adalah malam yang kelabu.

Sungmin gadis manis tersebut memandang kosong rintikan hujan diluar. Menatap sendu dibalik jendela dapur, Ia sudah berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian siang tadi. Hanya sia–sia yang ia dapatkan. Bagaimana keadaan kedua orangtuanya? Apakah selamat?

"hiks... Appa ... Eomma hiks.. " Ucapnya parau. Kepalanya menunduk menatap lantai kramik putih dan tetesan airmatanya yang jatuh.

GREP

" Haahh "

" Seettttt.. Jangan menagis lagi. Kau harus Kuat Min. "

Suara itu, Suara Guixian, Guixian yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Pelukan yang menenangkan dan Sungmin sangat nyaman dengan hal itu.

" A-Aku hanya merindukan mereka.. hiks.. "

" Aku juga merindukan kedua orangtuaku. Tapi Aku harus Kuat dan menjalankan perintah dari pesan mereka. " Timpal Kyuhyun

" hiks... hikss.. hikss " Sungmin menangis Kencang. Dia mengeratkan kedua tangannya dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluknya. Sungmin ingat dengan pesan kedua orangtuanya yang harus menikah dengan 'Kyuhyun'. Sungmin bahkan tidak kenal orang tersebut.

" Hey... Sayang kenapa menangis heemm" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan mengecup kepala Sungmin.

" Aku... Aku Akan menikah dengan orang lain... hiks.. Aku... Aku hiks... "

"Kyuhyun, Kau dimana. Aku pinjam kartu kreditmu. Kyuhyun?!" Teriak Zhoumi entah dari mana.

" Ish... mengganggu saja. Yakk Zhou! " Kyuhyun berteriak lalu melepaskan pelukannnya dengan lembut. Menatap wajah basah Sungmin karena menangis.

Dengan Lembut Kyuhyun menghapus lelehan Airmata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Dan tersenyum manis.

" Aku pergi dulu, sepertinya Zhoumi butuh uang. Jangan menangis lagi Sayang. Aku pergi "

CHUP

Setelah mengecup pipi Sungmin Kyuhyun langsung berlari ketempat dimana Zhoumi berada. Dan Sungmin, Gadis tersebut terlalu shock dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa jika Sungmin mengenal dirinya sebagai Guixian bukan Kyuhyun.

DEG

'Kyuhyun'

.

.

.

Sungmin mengusap lelehan airmatanya. Menanyakan langsung kepada Guixian adalah hal yang tepat dan mendebarkan. Setelah Guixian/Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang Sungmin menatap Guixian/Kyuhyun yang tengah menunduk bersalah. Mengakui semunya. Guixian dan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sama. Sebenarnya Sungmin memaklumi kenapa Kyuhyun harus menyembunyikan nama aslinya. Hanya satu alasan pasti yaitu ' Keselamatan '. Karena Pria tersebut adalah seorang pewaris.

" Kyu..hyun " panggil Sungmin pelan. Semua orang yang berkumpul diruang makan menatap bergantian Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmindengan rasa menyesal.

" Nde "

" Ayo Kita menikah "

" MWO!" Teriak semuanya bersamaan. Terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan ajakan Sungmin? Apa gadis tersebut tengah melamar seorang Pria?

" Kau bercanda min" Eunhyuk bersuara dengan raut terkejut.

Donghae memandang gusar kearah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Dia juga tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan Sungmin.

" Tidak Boleh!" Triaknya tidak setuju.

" Kenapa Oppa?" Tanya Sungmin lantang. Sorot matanya tajam, menatap sangsi kearah Donghae.

" Kau tidak boleh menikah. Pokoknya TIDAK BOLEH! "

" Beri Aku Alasannya" Tanyanya santai

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang juga menatapnya bingung.

" Aku dulu yang menikah, baru Kau! Apa kau lupa dengan pesan Appa, jika Aku dulu yang menikah Minnie? "

" Tapi dari dalam surat Appa dan Eomma, Oppa hanya bertunangan. Aku ingin menikah... Menikah!" Rengeknya

" Min... Kemari " Kyuhyun berdiri dan memanggil Sungmin. Dia tahu cara Sungmin memang salah. Tapi Kyuhyun ingin ia sendiri yang melamar Sungmin, bukan gadis tersebut. Ia akui Sungmin adalah gadis pemberani dalam berucap.

" Kyuh.. "

GREP

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Tidak tahukah urat emosi Donghae bertambah. Eunhyuk menatap ngeri Tunangan dan adik iparnya.

' Kenapa jadi begini '

" Hyung.. Aku minta maaf atas kekeliruan tentang namaku. Jika Kau ingin menikahi Eunhyuk.. Silahkan. Apa itu berarti Kau merestui Kami " Ucap Kyuhyun Tegas.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menilai.

" Aku memang sudah setuju dari awal saat kau bisa membuat Minnie tersenyum seperti orang gila. Yang Aku khawatirkan adalah keuangan dan kondisi kita saat ini, dan sangat tidak lucu jika Adikku dulu yang menikah, padahal dia punya seorang kakak laki-laki yang bertunangan" Donghae melirik Sungmin dengan tajam, Adiknya itu malah semakin menyembunyikan kapalanya didada bidang Kyuhyun. Mencari tempat perlindungan yang aman dan nyaman.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, jadi ini masalahnya.

" Kita buat perusahaan baru. Tapi sebelumnya Kita selesaikan Kuliah. Dengan begitu semua kembali stabil seperti semula dan Kita bisa menikahi pasangan masing-masing "

Kyuhyun membelai kapala Sungmin sayang. Ia tahu Sungmin pasti kecewa dengan keputusaannya ini.

" Apakah Kita menunda pernikahan?" Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang ingin menangis.

" Kita akan menikah jika Donghae Hyung sudah menikah dulu. Kau juga harus selesaikan kuliahmu juga Min. " Ucapnya penuh pengertian lalu mengecup kening Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk paham, walau sedih.

" Baiklah " Ucap Sungmin lalau melirik Donghae. Donghae menatap tajam sang adik. Walau kakak beradik itu saling bertatapan tajam namun tidak terlihat menyeramkan sama sekali dimata Kyuhyun.

" Cepatlah menikah Oppa.. Dengan begitu Aku bisa menikah dengan Kyuhyun " Sambungnya lagi tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun. Donghae hanya mendengus sebal lalu melirik Eunhyuk yang ternyata tengah menatapnya. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

' AISSHH... Bisa-bisanya dia berkedip genit dalam situasi seperti ini' Batin Zhoumi tidak suka.

.

.

.

Zhoumi membaca semua berkas dengan sangat serius. Kyuhyun pun sama, pria tampan tersebut menahan semua gejolak emosi yang sudah membuncak diubun-ubunnya.

" Hebat sekali orang ini.. Lihat semua nominal yang hilang. Ckckck Banyak sekali.. Perampok busuk! Aah.. bahkan ini bukan lagi dikatakan perampok.." Zhoumi menggeleng, nada bicaranya penuh dengan ejekan dan muak. Dengan kasar ia melempar berkas yang ia baca dengan perasaan pusing.

"Kita jatuh miskin " Sahut Kyuhyun datar

" Tidak juga, ada tiga tabungan dan itu milik calon anak kita. Kita tidak bisa memakainya karena Baby baby belum lahir. " Donghae menjawab dengan gelisah.

" Baby baby? " Zhoumi semakin pusing dibuatnya. Entahlah ia merasa sedang dipermaikan.

" Aku paham Hyung. Uang yang kita miliki hanya cukup untuk kuliah dan.. " Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapnnya

" Dan Apa? " Tanya Zhoumi dengan tidak sabaran menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius.

" Pernihakan yang sederhana "

" hahaha... Mwo? Pernikahan? Maksudmu Kita bisa hidup normal lagi jika menikah? Dan punya Baby? Ini lebih berat dari ujian dan latihan Wamil saja " Zhoumi menyandarkan kepalanya dengan rasa lelah.

" Kau orang China? Memang kau pernah tahu rasanya wajib militer?" Kyuhyun berucap ketus. Zhoumi sangat tidak membantu dalam situasi seperti ini.

" Kita bekerja dan- " Tiba-tiba ucapan Donghae terpotong karena handphone miliknya berbunyi, ada telpon masuk. Dan mengangkat line tersebut

" Yeoboseo.. "

" Donghae-ah. Aku tidak bisa ke China sekarang. Lebih baik kau bawa mereka semua ke Korea. Aku punya tempat yang aman untuk kalian. "

Donghae mengernyit bingung..

" Tapi Hyung Kami-"

" Aku tahu Kau sedang dalam suasana tidak baik bukan? Cepat Kembali dan lihat Apa yang... YAAAAKKK LEE JINKI APA YANG KAU PERBUAT DENGAN BABYKU HAAH.. JANGAN.. JANGAN MENGGUNCANGNYA SEPERTI ITU BODOH! NANTI DIA MABUK DAN MUNTAH!"

" HYUNG... DONGHAE HYUNG KENAPA KAU MEMBERIKU PENGASUH YANG ANEH HIKS... SELAIN ANEH DIA JUGA GALAK... HYUNG- "

" SIAPA YANG PENGASUHMU BOCAH!.. Donghae.. cepat pulang Aku kerepotan dengan-YAAAKKK APA YANG-... JANGAN TARIK CELANAKU SEPERTI ITU BOCAH AYAM!"

" DONGHAE HYUNG! ANWAEEE!"

" LEPASKAN.. KAU MEMBUAT KU MALU!"

" BERISIK! HYUNG... DONGHAE HYUNG "

TUUTT

TUUUTTT

Donghae menatap horor handphone miliknya yang tergeletek mengenaskan diatas meja. Yaah Donghae langsung melemparnya setelah mendengar Yesung berteriak. Suaranya menggelegar dan hampir membuat telinganya sakit. Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi menatap aneh sumber suara tersebut, dalam pikiran mereka berdua pasti akan bertemu orang aneh itu.

" Siapa itu Hae? Kenap dia berterik seperti itu " Tanya Zhoumi yang memang tidak tahu soal Yesung.

" Itu Yesung Hyung, dia adalah anak tuan Kim. Kau masih ingat dengan Tuan Kim kan Zhoumi" Jawab Donghae

" Apa? Jadi dia anak tuan Kim? Kau tahu teriakannya barusan? Tuan Kim sangat baik dan nada bicaranya sangat sopan. Tapi Aku tidak pernah melihat anaknya saat main kerumahmu"

" Dia lebih suka menyendiri dan... Kau tahu dia sedikit unik dan menakjubkan " Donghae dengan bangga memamerkan keunikan seorang Yesung.

" Cih... Kau membanggakan si Yesung itu... Lihat Aku punya Noona Ryeowook, selain dia manis, dia juga jago masak dan mengatur dari hal kecil sampai hal yang besar. Hebat bukan." Zhoumi tidak mau kalah ikut membanggakan Ryeowook orang kepercayaan di keluarganya. Kyuhyun hanya diam dia lebih tertarik melihat Donghae dan Zhoumi saling membanggakan orang kepercayaan masing-masing.

" Asal Kau tahu.. Yesung tampan dan punya sisi yang misterius. Suaranya indah Sungmin sangat suka saat dia menyanyikan lagu ballad untuknya. Bahkan sampai tertidur " Donghae berbicara tanpa tahu ada reksi seseorang yang tidak menyukai ucapannya. Kyuhyun sedikit terganggu dengan ucapan Donghae 'Sering menyanyikan lagu untuk Sungmin? Sehebat apa dia' Batinnya tidak Suka dengan orang bernama Yesung.

.

.

 ***My Baby Love***

.

.

" Min... Hey Lee Sungmin " Panggil Eunhyuk

" Ada apa Hyuk "

Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang berbaring tengkurap diatas tempat tidur kecil dengan sangat nyaman.

" Apa kau marah padaku? " Tanyanya merasa bersalah dengan kejadian semalam.

" Untuk apa Aku marah padamu. Memang pada dasarnya Aku yang salah... Itu karena Aku takut kehilangan Gui- Kyuhyun." Sungmin menunduk sedih. Gadis manis itu terlalu nyaman dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun didekatnya dan didalam hidupnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

" Kau sangat menyukainya yaa " Godanya pada Sungmin

" Sangat Hyuk... Aku tidak suka dengan Orang kepercayaan nya itu. Terlalu menempel "

" Maksudmu Kim Ryeowook? Kau cemburu?... Hahahaha Min min.. Kau ini "

Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Adik Iparnya itu erat " Hemmm... Bukankah wajar jika seorang kaki tangan dekat dengan Tuannya. Lagipula itu adalah pekerjaan.. Hanya Tugas Lee Sungmin "

Sungmin membalas pelukan Eunhyuk

" Aku hanya takut. Lihat saja tingkahnya. Dia dingin sekali padaku dari cara berbicara dan menyapaku" Ujarnya jujur.

" Tapi dia hanya orang kepercayaan saja Min.. tidak lebih "

" Tapi tetap saja, wajahnya dingin tidak pernah senyum "

" Aishh... Terserah Kau sajalah... Intinya jika Kyuhyun tidak Mencitaimu untuk Apa dia berani mencium keningmu didepan Kami semua dan menuda pernikahan mu. Dia serius denganmu "

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya begitu saja lalu tanpa kata pergi keluar Kamar Sungmin dengan wajah kesal.

" Ishhh... ada apa dengan dia.. "

.

.

.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya perlahan, rasa gugupnya mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Gadis mungil nan manis itu melangkah pelan. Mata indahnya melihat sososk Pria yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya, menatap Jendela. Dengan menyemangati dirinya sediri, Sungmin hampir sampai mendekati Kyuhyun.

" Kyuh.. "

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya " Kau merindukanku yaa " Ujarnya menggoda

" Kau ingin jawaban yang jujur atau karangan? "

" Tentu saja yang jujur. Sebaiknya kita duduk disana " Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada kursi yang cukup untuk dua orang

"Emmm... Aku ingin berdiri saja. "

Kyuhyun tidak protes dengan penolakan Sungmin barusan. Pria itu justru tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin didepannya dengan lembut

" Ada apa Sayang, Kau punya masalah. Ceritalah" Ujar Kyuhyun yang tahu gurat bingung diwajah Sungmin

" Aku... Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan Aku. Aku bukan Orang kaya Kyu "

" Aku juga bukan Orang kaya lagi. Aku jatuh miskin sekarang. Mianhae Sayang.. Aku belum sempat membuat mu dekat dengan kedua orangtuaku, mereka sangat suka denganmu, terutama Ibuku " Pelukan yang Sungmin rasakan semakin erat dan pundaknya basah. Kyuhyun menangis, merindukan orangtuanya

" Aku juga merindukan kedua orangtua ku.. Ibumu cantik dan Ayah mu juga tampan. Aku... Aku hanya terlalu terkejut saat mendengar teriakan ibumu. Mian "

" Sayang.. Maafkan aku.. " Ucapnya serak

" Kau bicara apa? Kau tidak salah apapun kenapa harus minta maaf segala. Kita harus berjuang bersama bukan. Sebentar lagi kau lulus Kuliah? Semangat Kyuhyunnie " Sungmin mengelus lembut Punggung lebar sang Tunangan dengan sayang dan cinta.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, ia ingin melihat wajah Sungmin. " Min.. Tatap Aku sayang "

Sungmin menurut dan menatap mata Kyuhyun yang basah karena Air mata.

" Jangan menangis... Aku sangat suka mata ini" Ibu jari gadis tersebut menghapus jejak airmata yang terlihat jelas dipipi tirus Kyuhyun

" Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi " Kyuhyun mengusap pipi putih milik Sungmi dengan pelan

" Apa ada sesuatu di pipiku? " Tanyanya

" Tidak sayang.. Pipimu halus dan berisi " Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin dan mendekap gadis manis itu, mendekapnya dengan erat.

" Kau mau apa " Tanyanya polos dengan pipi yang memerah.

" Aku ingin mengecupmu " Bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan erat Kyuhyun

" Lakukanlah. "

CHU

Hanya kecupan biasa namu tersirat rasa cinta dan sayang. Kyuhyun hanya ingin berbuat lebih jika Sungmin sudah menjadi milikya. Menyandang setatus sebagai Istri.

" Gomawo " ucap Kyuhyun setelahnya. Lalu kembali memeluk Sungmin.

Mereka berdua menikmati suasanya keheningan. Hanya dengan pelukan yang mampu keduanya berikan untuk saat ini. Luapan cinta terus mereka salurkan lewat kehangatan.

.

.

.

Mokpo, Korea selatan

Pria tampan dengan gaya pakaian serba hitam, duduk nyaman dengan Ice teh dan beberapa makanan berat yang memenuhi meja. Bersandar dengan raut wajah yang lelah. Sedangkan pria muda yang duduk disampingnya tengah sibuk dengan semangkuk nasi dan lima potong ayam dipiringnya.

" Hyung...kenapa Kita membatalkan perjalanan ke Shanghai? Kau itu... buang-buang uang tahu? " Sahutnya dengan jengkel namun tida dengan matanya yang berbinar menatap lapar lima potong ayam dipirinnya

" Kau masih kecil. Makan saja itu Ayam dipiringmu. Jangan banyak bertanya" Jawabnya dingin

" Huuuhh... Anak seusiaku kan wajar bertanya. Usiaku baru 18 tahun. Sudah dewasa "

" Tidak ada orang dewasa yang berteriak histeris saat celanya diompoli kura-kura. Bodoh "

" Hyung yang bodoh, membawa kura-kura kebandara "

" Apa kau tidak bisa diam sedikit saja Lee Jinki. Cepat habiskan makanmu, sebelum ayam-ayam itu hidup lagi dan meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu. " Sahutnya sebal

" Ishhh... dasar kepala besar "

" Apa kau bilang tadi Bocah"

" Anniyo. Hyung tampan "

Jinki mulai memakan potongan ayamnya dengan tenang, tapi tidak dengan Pria tampan disampingnya.

' Sial. Orang-orang itu melacak keberadaan Donghae dan Sungmin, Mereka harus cepat kembali. Kalau tidak bisa saja mereka dibunuh disana'

Batin Yesung marah dan gelisah.

" Hyung... dibandara tadi kenapa kau terlihat panik? "

"Kau tahu saat dibandara ada seseorang yang menanyakan soal Noona mu dan Donghae. Orang itu bukan orang sembarangan. "

" Uuhhhhh... seorang mata-mata... Kereeennn " sahutnya takjub

' kereen... Apa anak ini mampu mengatakan kereen terhadap orang yang akan membunuhnya. '

Yesung hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ocehan Onew.

" Kyaaaa. Dia tampan sekali... Apa dia artis " Teriak salah satu pengunjung kedai ayam, yang tengah mengagumi Yesung dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

 **To be Contiune**

 **Haii.. Chingudeul.. ^^ Saya pendatang baru disini. Semoga berkenan membaca tulisan saya. Banyak Typo, silahkan di koreksi bila perlu. Dan terimakasih Review nya^^.. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua..**

 **See U...**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Baby Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan FF ini hanya Fiksi belangang. No plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff pertama saya, dan juga pasaran, Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan didalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat di perlukan (**

 **Happy Reading..!**

Sore ini mereka berkemas, waktunya pulang kembali ketanah air. Sungmin gadis manis tersebut memasukan bajunya dengan raut wajah tidak bahagia.

Eunhyuk yang memang sudah lebih dulu berkemas menatap sendu punggung mungil Sungmin. Lalu gadis kurus tersebut berlalu meninggalkan kamar Sungmin dengan sedih.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan dan melihat Eunhyuk yang keluar dari kamar Sungmin dengan wajah yang ditekuk sedih dan menghilang dibalik tembok dapur.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin yang memang pintunya terbuka lebar. Sungmin sedang memasukkan pakaian kedalam Koper merah jambu milik gadis tersebut.

 _ **GREEP**_

Sungmin segera menolehkan kepalanya saat mendapatkan pelukan dari seseorang. Foxy eyes itu menemukan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum mempesona.

Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu siapa yang memeluknya tiba-tiba dari belakang. Itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih bertahan dalam posisi memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin terus menatap Kyuhyun, semua orang sedang sibuk berkemas dan bersiap-siap akan pergi, tetapi pria tampan yang satu itu justru mencium kening sungmin sangat lama. Sungmin menutup matanya menikmati kecupan dikeningnnya.

Sungmin terisak kecil, menahan tangisnya. Salah satu hal yang paling dibenci olehnya adalah perpisahan. Sungmin merasakan sesak didadanya, dan sakit yang teramat dihati. Itulah yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya tanpa adanya aku disampingmu Min.. Aku sangat percaya padamu."

"T-tapi hiks... disini s-sesak Kyuhh.." Rintih Sungmin terdengar sangat memilukan ditelinga Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya meremas lembut dadanya, menunjukkan dadanya yang sakit.

Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah, lalu detik berikutnya ia mengerti dengan keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin menangis didadanya. Membiarkan gadisnya melimpahkan segala rasa tidak terima dan sedih yang menumpuk dihati.

Hanya isakan Sungmin yang terdengar, tangisnya sudah mereda lima belas menit yang lalu. Sungmin menghapus sisa airmatanya, dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata merah dan basah.

"Kau jangan khawatir Sayang, Aku baik-baik saja disini. Aku akan pulang dan menikahimu." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia sebelum gadis manis itu kembali menitihkan airmata.

"Hey... kenapa menangis lagi."

 **CHUP CHUP**

Kyuhyun mencium kelopak mata Sungmin dan ajaibnya airmata Sungmin berhenti. Mungkin karena terkejut mendapatkan ulah dadakan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin."

"Aku juga Mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah keluar rumah dengan Kyuhyun yang menggandeng tangannya. Kyuhyun terus tersenyum padanya. Sedangkan Donghae, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi dan Ryeowook, mereka tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang keluar dari rumah sewaan.

"Maaf semuanya sudah menunggu lama."

"Yaa.. Tidak apa penerbangan ke Korea satu jam lagi." Sahut Zhoumi dengan senyum lebar.

Lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki mobil. Dengan kecepatan sedang, Zhoumi membawa mobil itu melaju meninggalkan komplek perumahan itu.

.

.

 **SUNGMIN POV**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Aku akan berpisah dengan sosok yang begitu sangat berharga untukku. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut denganku pulang ke Korea? Aku sangat benci perpisahan yang seperti ini. Aku hanya diam disepanjang perjalana menuju bandara. Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku dengan Kyuhyun. Bisa Aku rasakan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari sela-sela tautan tangan kami. Tiba-tiba Aku merasa ada yang bersandar dibahuku, itu adalah Kyuhyun, sosok yang selalu mampu membuat aku nyaman dan terlindungi.

 **CHU~**

Dia mencium pipiku, dingin, lembut dan sedikit basah. Kulihat ia tersenyum kepadaku dan mulai menyandarkan kembali kepalanya kepundakku. Aku terlonjak kaget saat merasakan Kyuhyun memasukan cincin perak berhias batu merah muda yang berbentuk bunga, sangat cantik kedalam jari manisku. Aku menatap pucuk kepalanya bingung. Kyuhyun tidak menatapku setelah menyematkan cincin indah itu, Pria tampan ini malah sibuk mencium punggung tanganku bertubi-tubi, lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut. Jujur aku merasa sangat bahagia dan sedih bersamaan dengan perlakuannya yang tidak mudah ditebak dan sangat lembut ini. Kenapa harus berpisah? Aku tidak ingin jauh darinya. Bisakah aku memilih untuk tetap tinggal dengannya disini? Kurasa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kakak ku Donghae pasti menolak keras dengan alasan keselamatan. Aku harus apa sekarang?

 **SUNGMIN POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

"Donghae-ah, apa kau tidak marah dengan tingkah adik ipar yang super evil dan mesum itu? Lihatlah kelakuannya benar-benar tidak tahu tempat." Zhoumi berujar menyindir Kyuhyun agar berhenti dari kegiatannya bermanja ria pada Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin sudah sangat merah merona karena perlakuan Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Zhoumi iri.

"Bilang saja kau iri dan cemburu." Ucap Kyuhyun cuek, bibir tebalnya terus mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin dengan lembut.

Donghae hanya diam. Diam untuk saat ini adalah tindakan yang tepat untuk saat ini.

"Cih... cemburu katamu! Mimpi apa Aku harus cemburu pada manusia seperti mu. Buang-buang tenaga saja." Sahut Zhoumi bohong, pria tinggi itu tidak mau disudutkan untuk hal sekecil ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis "Yaaahhh... terserah kau saja Tuan Zhou.. Kau tidak usah protes dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Pura-pura tidak lihat saja. Bereskan." Nada suara Kyuhyun penuh dengan ejekan dan ketenangan.

"Aaa! Aku tahu kau merindukan Noona mochi itu yaa.. " Kyuhyun kembali melontarkan dengan nada yang dibuat menggoda.

"Berhenti bicara. Menjijikan sekali." Zhoumi kesal dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Dengan perasaan campur aduk dia menambah kecepan mobilnya..

"KYAAAAA."

"ZHOUMI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Baby Love**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditempat lain...

Bangunan tua yang sudah lama tidak dihuni terlihat sangat mengerikan dan menyeramkan. Namun siapa sangka dibawah bangunan tersebut terdapat ruangan mewah didalamnya. Hanya orang yang berkuasa dan memiliki banyak harta yang mampu menyulap hal seperti itu.

Seorang Pria paruh baya namun masih terlihat awet muda diusianya. Kini tengah memandang tajam pada salah satu sel yang mewah yang ia buat khusus, jeruji besinya pun berlapis emas. Didalam sana ada sosok wanita cantik seusianya, pandangan mata wanita itu kosong.

"Bagaimana Kabarmu Noona?" Suara pria itu mengejutkan sosok wanita yang berjongkok nyaman diposisinya. Pria tersebut membuka kunci sel tersebut dan masuk kedalam sel tersebut, tidak lupa untuk mengunci kembali pintunya.

"... "

"Owhh... jadi kau ingin diam seperti itu selanya Noona." Sentak pria itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku mau menjawab atau tidak semua ucapan mu, itu adalah hak ku!" Wanita itu tetap tenang dan membalas menatap mata itu dengan tajam.

Sosok itu berdecih meremehkan.

Dengan serampangan Pria tersebut melangkah cepat dan menarik tangan wanita cantik tersebut dengan kasar. Mendorong punggung kecil itu dengan keras hingga menabrak lemari pakaian dibelakangnya, dan memojokkan dalam kungkungan pria dingin itu.

"Kau tahu, Leeteuk Noona! Sekarang Kau milikku! Lebih baik kau beritahu dimana Putrimu berada? Anni, bukan putrimu tapi Putriku." Yunho mendesis tajam.

"Brengsek! Dia putriku bukan putrimu Lee Yunho!" Teriak Leeteuk tidak terima.

"Hahahahaha..." Yunho tertawa mengejek, memandang remeh sosok leeteuk didalam kungkungannya. "Bagus, Noona kau lupa dengan janjimu. Sekarang kau tidak memiliki apa-apa. Harta dan... Suami."

"Hikss... Kau Bajingan Yun- hiks.. Sungminku sayang hiks... hiks." Leeteuk menangis keras dan terus memaki Yunho.

"Jadi... Namanya Lee Sungmin. Heeummm." Tanya Yunho mendesis. Dengan tatapan menyalang Yunho menyeret Leeteuk menuju ranjang. Menghempaskan tubuh lemah Leeteuk dan menindihnya lalu menciumnya kasar. Leeteuk merota, namaun nihil tenagaya seolah habis entah kemana. Perlahan pusing yang amat menyerang Leeteuk. Ibu dari dua anak tersebut mulai melemas dan kegelapan yang ia rasakan.

Yunho tersenyum dengan aksinya barusan, mencium salah satu wanita yang pernah ia sukai. "Park Jungsoo kau memang lembut dan manis, beruntung sekali kau si Kangin itu." Bisiknya ditelinga Leeteuk yang sudah berderai airmata dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Tinggal Kau Kim Heechul. Aku Aku mendapatkan dirimu." Desis Yunho, lalu tangan kekarnya mulai membuka helai demi helai pakaian Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Seorang Yeoja mungil berlarian menyusuri bangunan tua dengan wajah lelah dan keringat membanjiri pelipisnya. Bibir mungil gadis tersebut bergerak pelan namun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Dia sedang berdoa pada tuhan agar tempat persembunyiaan kali ini aman dan tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya.

"Tuhan Aku mohon.. Jangan sampai pria mesum dan bodoh itu menemukanku. Aku selalu kalah main petak umpat.. Kumohon kali ini saja, selamatkan Aku.. Aku tidak mau kalah dan memberikan ciuman pertama ini pada pria licik itu Tuhan... Aku janji akan selalu berdoa padamu." Dkanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Yuhuuuuu... Taemin Chagiii... Dimana Kau."

Suara itu.. Suara yang begitu menjijikan. Gadis manis tersebut mengumpat dalam hati atas ucapan pria yang memanggilnya Chagi . Bahunya gemetar takut ketahuan.

'pergilah bodoh.. Tuhan aku mohon... Tolonglah aku yang malang ini.' ratapnya terus memohon.

"Sseetttttt, Hey Minho. Kau mau kemana? Jangan bilang kau mau mencari kearea bangunan tua itu.. Kau tahu kan bangunan itu berhantu?" Ucap salah satu teman Minho memperingati.

"Ahh.. Aku lupa.." Ucapnya Cuek, lalu melangkah menjauh dari bangunan yang hendak ia masuki.

"Aku yakin Taemin, tidak mungkin bersembunyi disana. Dia kan gadis penakut."

"Aku tahu Jonghyun. Tidak usah memberitahuku lagi . Ayo pergi.. Mungkin dia disana." Minho mengajak Jonghyun ketempat lain.

"Key juga belum ketemu. Kenapa harus Taemin dulu yang Kau cari."

"Karena dia istimewa."

Pembincaraan kedua laki-laki tersebut menghilang. Taemin mendesah lega dan tersenyum cerah kearah langit

'Terima kasih tuhan '

Saat Taemin ingin keluar dari halaman rumah tua itu, gadis tersebut membatalkan niatnya.

"Ada pria berbaju hitam yang keluar dari rumah tersebut. Seperti yang ada dalam drama. Tempat ini sangat cocok untuk... " Ucapannya terhenti lalu matanya melebar sempurna.

"Penculikan... " sambungnya lagi dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Entah ada perasaan apa sehingga gadis berusia 17 tahun tersebut berani mengendap-ngendap memasuki rumah tua tersebut hanya dengan berbekal keberanian. "Aku tidak takut apapun." gumamnya menyemangati diri.

Perlahan namun pasti gadis tomboy tersebut melangkah masuk. Matanya berpedar kekanan dan kekiri memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

"Sebelum masuk Aku pakai masker dulu.. Siapa tahu ada kamera tersembunyi disini." Taemin memakai masker putih yang selalu tersimpan aman disaku celananya.

Saat tangan mulusnya mendorong pintu rapuh itu dengan setengah tenaga. Yaa ia tidak mau mendapatkan keributan dengan pintu yang terjatuh karena ulahnya, sehingga memicu orang yang lewat nanti dan memaksanya untuk pergi.

"Hanya rumah tua.. Tapi Pria berpakaian hitam itu mendatangi tempat ini... penampilannya seperti orang kaya... " gumamnya bingung.

Taemin terus masuk dan melihat semua yang ada didalamnya, walau sebenarnya ia takut tapi ada dorongan Magic yang menarik dari bangunan kotor itu.

Memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil dan tidak terlalu banyak benda tidak berguna didalamnya, Taemin merasa janggal dengan lantai ia pijak saat ini.

"Aneh.. Lantainnya rasanya sangat berbeda dengan yang disana. "

TUUKK

TUUUK

SRETT

Dengan cepat gadis tersebut menyingkapkan karpet kecil yang menutupi lamtai.

"Ini ruang bawah tanah... Oooohh Daebak! Semoga ada harta karun didalamnya.." Kekehnya senang. Bagi Taemin ini adalah sebuah tantangan. "Coba kita lihat dibawah sini ada apa?" ucapnya penasaran.

Dengan kekuatan penuh Taemin membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah itu, lumayan berat tapi tidak menyurutkan semangat Taemin.

BUUKKKH

Pintu itu terbuka, dengan perasaan bercampur takut Taemin mulai melangkah turun. Matanya membulat saat sampai dibawah.

"Apa-apaan ini... Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Ini... ini Gila." Taemin mula berjalan kesana kemari memperhatikan semua dekorasi yang terbilang mahal dan antik.

'Kurasa dia seorang Koruptor atau pencuri handal' batin Taemin beralibi.

Pandangan Taemin tertuju pada ruangan dengan Jeruji besi mirip dipenjara namun warnanya sangat cantik.. seperti Emas.

"Ehh ada Sel...OMO!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Contiune**

 **Makasih buat reviewnya.. semoga suka.. ^^**

 **Adegan di atas hanya sebentuk permainan cerita. Jangan di ambil hati :) wkwk..**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Baby Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan FF ini hanya Fiksi belangang. No plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff pertama saya, dan juga pasaran, Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan didalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat di perlukan**

Happy Reading..!

" Mwoya Minni?

"..."

" Minni, siapa yang kau bawa ini? Cepat jawab! "

" Ahjjuma... Dia.. " Gadis manis tersebut berhenti sejenak, memikirkan ide kebohongan apalagi yang harus dia ucapkan.

" Dia.. Calon Ibuku " Sambungnya lagi dengan yakin.

" A-Apa? "

" Memang kenapa? Harusnya Ahjjuma senang bukan? Ahjjuma tidak harus pusing merawatku. Bukannya Ahjjuma terbebani dengan kehadiranku.. Jadi.. Sekarang ahjjuma bebas. Karena sekarang Aku memiliki Ibu yang bisa mengurus dan menjagaku" walau ragu Taemin terus melanjutkan ucapnnya.

" Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku pegang semua ucapnmu itu Lee Taemin. Jangan libatkan aku lagi dalam hidumu. Akhirnya Aku terbebas juga.. Hahaha" Tawanya menggelegar

Tanpa peduli bagaimana raut wajah Taemin yang sedih, wanita paruh baya tersebut pergi meninggalkan rumah sederhana milik keponakannya itu dengan tawa bahagia.

" Senang sekali dia. Jangan menangis Taemin.. Kau kuat, Sekarang kau punya Ibu bukan. Aku akan merawatnya seperti ibu kandungku" Lirih Taemin sambil menatap tak percaya ke arah pintu rumahnya.

PRANG!

Suara gelas jatuh dan pecah terdengar nyaring. Sontak saja Taemin yang sedang melamun terlonjak kaget.

Bruk

AHKHH

" Eomma " Jerit Taemin histeris.

.

.

 **My Baby Love**

.

.

Setelah sampai dirumah baru mereka. Sungmin keluar dari mobil berjalan pelan dengan Eunhyuk yang setia memapah Sungmin memasuki rumah. Eunhyuk membatin gelisah, sangat gelisah dimana ingatannya mengingat perpisahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungguh sangat menyedihkan, namun Eunhyuk bersyukur Sungmin pingsan saat sudah berada di korea, sehingga Kyuhyun tidak melihat kejadian tersebut. Jika Kyuhyun tahu bisa dipastikan Pria tampan dengan senyum Evile andalannya itu akan ikut panik dan menolak tinggal di Shanghai, Eunhyuk yakin Kyuhyun akan memilih bersama Sungmin. Bukan melarang hanya saja ini belum waktunya.

" Minnie.." Panggil Donghae lembut

Sungmin menoleh pelan pada Donghae yang berada disampingnya. Memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk sang Kakak. Donghae tahu arti dari senyum itu.. sebuah senyum kesedihan.

" Minnie, gwenchana?" Tanya Donghae lembut. Sungmin hanya diam namun matanya seolah berkata ' Aku kacau Oppa'

Donghae membelai sayang pipi bulat Sungmin, dan mengusap keringat didahi gadi manis tersebut. Sungmin mengerang halus menikmati usapan halus didahinya.

" Mau Oppa gendong" Tawar Donghae

" Ne, Kakiku lemas Oppa " Ucapnya dengan nada yang kecil.

Dengan gerakan lembut Donghae menggendong Sungmin, dan melangkah pelan masuk kedalam rumah, Eunhyuk mengekor dibelakang Donghae. Setelah sampai didalam kamar, Donghae membaringkan tubuh lemas Sungmin, lalu menyelimutinya sampai leher.

"Dia langsung tertidur " Eunhyuk berbisik pelan dengan mata yang basah karena menangis.

" Ne. Dia kelelahan" Donghae mengusap sayang kepala Sungmin, mata pria tersebut memandang sendu sang adik yang tertidur lelap. Wajah gadis tersebut terlihat pucat

" Aku hampir jantungan melihat Sungmin pingsan. Untung ada kau yang sigap jika tidak Sungmin sudah jatuh ke tanah... Hiks.. " Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae dan menumpahkan tangisnya disana.

" Aku juga sama kagetnya Hyuk " Ucap donghae lirih

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Menikmati suasa yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Kepalanya sangat sakit dan juga berat memikirkan masalah yang satu demi satu bermunculan.

.

.

Onew mengumpat Yesung dalam hati, berbagai kata kasar dan sumpah serampah terus ia rapalkan seperti mantra. Pantas saja Pria berkepala besar itu menawari banyak menu Ayam kesukaannya. Tanpa ragu Onew melahap habis tiga porsi bermenu ayam tersebut. Namun Apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Ia disuruh membawa semua barang belanjaan yang menggunung itu kedalam mobil. Belum lagi tatapan mengejek setiap pengunjung _Market_ yang melihatnya. Bisa dia ingat orang yang mengejeknya kebanyakan adalah anak laki-laki seusianya. Dan para gadis? OH Hallo Girs! Demi Kemesuman seorang Minho terhadap Taemin, Onew melihat semua gadis manis itu tertawa terkikik melihatnya bagaikan tontonan yang Hits. Harga diri dan wajah tampannya mau ditaruh dimana?

' Dasar kepala tempurung. Lihat saja nanti. Akan ku balas semua perbuatannya ini'

"Hey.. Kenapa jalanmu lamban. Cepat!" Teriak Yesung dari kejauhan. Onew yang mendengarnya bertambah kesal dibuatnya

" Aku akan benar-benar menggoreng Kura-kuranya itu.. Menjadikannya menu makan malam " Gerutunya kesal

" LEE JINKI CEPAT!"

" NE! APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT. BARANG YANG KU BAWA INI BANYAK HYUNG! KAU BISANYA MENGOMEL SAJA!" Teriak Onew yang mulai lelah dan tangan yang pegal.

" APA? SIAPA YANG MENGOMEL? KAU SUDAH MAKAN BANYAK. HARUSNYA KAU BERTENAGA SEPERTI SUPER MAN! "

" AISSH... Lama-lama Aku bisa gila. Bisa-bisanya dia membandingkanku dengan _Super Man_ yang tidak pernah ada. " Gerutunya frustasi, lalu melirik malas dengan mempercepat langkahnya.

Plak!

Geplakan ringan yang Onew terima tepat berada dikepala. Onew ingin sekali memegangi kepalanya namun tidak bisa karena tangannya penuh dengan belanjaan.

Yesung memandang sinis.

" Lima menit kurang.. Kenapa jalanmu begitu pelan. Onew? Bahkan Dangkko saja bisa lebih cepat dari jalanmu " Sindirnya. Yesung sangat ingin tertawa melihat wajah tertekuk Onew.

" Hyung... memangnya harus Aku yang membawa ini semua? Aku ini anak yang baru berusia 18 tahun? Ini sangat tidak baik untuk pertumbuhanku.. Kau jahat sekali padaku " Rengeknya sudah tidak sanggup.

" Kau yang makan paling banyak. Jadi Aku yakin Kau mampu membawa semua kantung itu. Energi dan tenagamu sudah terisi, satu hal lagi Kau itu masih muda." Ucapnya santai.

" Lalu untuk Apa Kita banyak berbelanja sebanyak ini? Hyung itu suka sekali menghamburkan uang yaa. Membeli kaca mata dengan harga jutaan untuk apa? Kita sudah jatuh miskin. Tapi Hyung membeli benda-benda tidak berguna " Cerocosnya panjang lebar.

Yesung hanya melirik malas sambil menjilat Ice cream rasa cokelatnya dengan santai. Tanpa banyak kata Yesung kembali berjalan meninggalkan Onew yang Shock ditempat.

" Baru kali ini Aku diabaikan oleh Pria yang tangannya saja lebih kecil dari tanganku. Kalau saja dia bukan pemegang seluruh uang saku ku, sudah kuhajar sampai babak belur" Dumalnya bertambah kesal " Aku rasa... Aku akan gila sungguhan karena sikap dan tingkah abstraknya "Keluhnya lagi

" Sampai kapan kau mau diam disitu! Mau Kutinggal! "

" Tinggalkan saja Aku. Kau jahat sekali Hyung! Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu.. AKU MUAK! " Marahnya pada Yesung

" OOH!... Baiklah.. Asal Kau tahu saja, disekitar jalanan sini banyak sekali pencopet dan penculik. Berita pagi yang kulihat di koran adalah.. telah ditemukannya satu mayat remaja laki-laki berusia 18 tahun yang mati dibunuh, setelah diperiksa ternyata organ kelaminnya tidak ada. Kalau tidak salah dise-"

" HUAAAA... ANDWAE! HYUNG... Aku takut " Dengan lari serampangan Onew menyusul Yesung. Dalam hati bocah tersebut terus menyebut nama tuhan. Siapa yang mau mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan organ tubuh yang hilang.

Yesung yang memang sengaja menakuti Onew hanya tersenyum tipis.

' Dasar bocah Ayam.. Hyuk-ah Mianhae'

" Kita harus cepat pulang. Akan ada banyak orang yang menanti kita dirumah "

" Mereka gadis cantik dan sexy kan Hyung"

" Yaa.. Cantik dan Sexy "

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dirumah. Onew tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun lewat wajahnya, senang, ataupun sedih. Wajahnya datar, Eunhyuk sang kakak sangat cemas begitu juga dengan Donghae dan Sungmin, adik dari Lee Eunhyuk itu justru memejamkan matanya. Apa sedang berdoa? Lee Jinki adalah adik satu-satunya yang cerewet dan terlalu ingin tahu banyak hal, selalu merasa dirinya benar dan cengeng, walau sifatnya buruk Eunhyuk sangat menyayanginya.

" Apa yang terjadi dengannya Hyuk? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

" Aku juga tidak tahu Hae, Saat kubuka pintu dia mendadak seperti ini? OMO! Apa.. Apa dia Kerasukan? "

" Kau terlalau berlebihan Hyuk? Jangan berbicara sembarangan tidak baik" Nasehat Sungmin.

" Onew. Apa yang terjadi dengan mu? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil merangkul sang adik

" Nuuna "

" Ne.. Jinki baby"

" Mana wanita Sexy nya?"

"Apa?" Donghae dan Sungmin saling berpandangan satu sama lain karena bingung. Namun berbeda dengan Eunhyuk. Gadis yang jago Dance itu wajahnya memerah, meradang marah.

" YAAK! Jadi ini yang kau harapkan? Bukannya senang melihat Nuuna mu pulang dengan selamat. Kau malah memasang wajah bodoh karena kecewa tidak ada wanita Sexy yang menyambut mu pulang?! Benar seperti itu" Teriaknya menggelegar memekang telinga ketiga orang yang duduk gusar ditempatnya.

" HYAAAAAAA"

" YAAK! Kembali Kau bocah mesum! Jangan lari. "

BRAKK

" BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Suara gedoran pintu diadalam rumah yang lumayan besar bernomor 137 itu kembali terdengar. Untungnya daerah tempat mereka tinggal, masing-masing rumah memiliki jarak yang lumayan luas, tidak jauh juga karena memiliki halaman yang luas disekelilinginya.

Yesung masuk kedalam rumah dengan raut wajah tidak terbaca, semakin pusing saat melihat Eunhyuk yang tidak mengenal lelah menggedor pintu dan jangan lupakan teriakan yang melengking keras. Yesung tahu itu adalah pintu kamar Onew.

Dengan langkah pelan Yesung menghampiri Sungmin dan Donghae.

" Oppa, biar Aku buatkan Minum dulu ne " Sungmin dengan sopan membungkuk hormat dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman. Gadis manis ini tahu jika Yesung sangat lelah terlihat dari wajahnya.

Yesung tersenyum " Gomawo Min"

" Hyung dari mana saja? " Tanya Donghae langsung.

" Mencari tempat sekolah yang baru untuk Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, Kalau kau tidak usah ikut pindah Hae, karena sebentar lagi kau ada Sidang. "

" Tempat Kuliah baru untuk Sungmin dan Eunhyuk? Tapi kenapa harus pindah?"

" Kondisinya sekarang sudah tidak aman lagi Hae. Aku akan memasukkan mereka ke University Kyunghee. Toh sekolah itu juga sama bagusnya dengan University Sung Kyun Kwan. Dan mereka akan mulai Kuliah disana Minggu depan." Sahut Yesung

" Lalu apakah akan ada penjagaan untuk Sungmin dan Eunhyuk? "

Yesung terlihat diam, bola matanya bergerak yakin saat menatap wajah khawatir Donghae.

" Aku yang akan terjun langsung menjaga mereka disana"

 **My Baby Love**

SKIP..

Sudah dua minggu Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berada di Kyunghee University. Ada banyak hal yang mereka dapatkan selama berada disekolah tersebut. Memang tidak semua siswa dan siswi saling pamer jabatan dan kekayaan, yang paling menonjol adalah cemohan. Salah satu daya tarik untuk siswa disana, mereka bilang _' Itu adalah hiburan yang paling menarik. '_ Tidak ada yang tahu latar belakang Sungmin dan Eunhyuk semua dosen dan dekan disana bungkam dan menyimpan rahasia itu dengan aman. Karena Yesung sudah memikirkan ini dengan matang-matang.

" Oy.. Seohyun-ah. Kau tidak bosan menatap benda mati itu. Matamu hampir keluar tahu " Tanya seorang gadis cantik dan sexy dengan tatapan mengejek

" Ckck... Mengganggu saja Kau Vic. Untuk apa kau kemari? Kau tidak selevel dengan ku. Pergi sana" Sahutnya Sombong. Gadis yang di panggil _Vic_ atau bernama lengkap Victoria Song itu mendengus sebal, dengan pengusiran Seohyun.

" CIH... Dengar Gadis Sombong.. Kau pikir Aku juga mau berdekatan dengan mu apalagi sampai berteman, bagiku itu adalah Neraka. Dan Kau jangan bermimpi bisa memiliki Pria yang ada dalam poto itu? tidak akan pernah bisa " Sahutnya meremehkan.

BRAK

Seohyun menggebrak meja dengan keras, menimbulkan semua penghuni kantin menoleh kearahnya. Bisik-bisik para penghuni kantin mulai terdengar. Tidak peduli dengan keributan yang dia buat, Seohyun mengibaskan rambut panjangnya penuh keangkuhan. Pandangan gadis tersebut tajam memandang Victoria remeh dan penuh dengan rasa tidak suka.

" Siapa kau berani berkata seperti itu padaku? Kau hanya anak Mentri ditirai Bambu Vic.. Hanya anak mentri kau berani berbicara seperti itu padaku. Justru kau yang sombong "

" Ouwwhh! Aku Sombong? Bercerminlah Noona! Di kampus ini semua tahu Kau itu wanita paling Sombong. Ahh.. Lihat saking Sombongnya, Kau menatapku dengan dua lubang hidung mu itu.. Hahahaha.. Apa matamu beralih peran sekarang? Sangat Menakjubkan" Victoria mencemoh dengan bertepuk tangan senang. Tawa gadis berdarah china itu mengalun indah ditelinga para pengagumnya, namun berbeda dengan Seohyun." Apa? Kau marah? Kau tersinggung? Bagaimana jika kuberi nasehat. Jangan terlalu yakin dengan keinginanmu itu, Kau itu hanya terobsesi dan bukan cinta. Satu hal lagi Uang dan kekayaan bukan segalanya.. Kau bisa membeli bulan? Tidak bukan? Kau harusnya merenung dengan semua ulahmu. Jika dilihat lebih jau tingkahmu itu seperti remaja puber" Ujar Victoria dengan tawa mengejek membuat Seohyun bertambah jengkel dengan tingkah dan ucapan sok bijak dari Victoria.

Victoria mendengus sinis sebelum kembali menatap wajah Seohyun menantang.

" Ingat apa yang barusan Aku ucapkan. Aku hanya memperingatkan mu, karena Kau satu sekolah denganku. Tapi bukan berarti Kita teman "

Setelah mengatakan itu semua Victoria pergi meninggalkan Kantin yang mulai ribut.

Seohyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, emosi gadis tersebut membucah menahan marah.

' Berani sekali dia Menasehatiku '

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAA "

" DIA KEMBALI!"

" PANGERAN SEKOLAH KEMBALI DARI LIBURANNYA!"

" Prince Ice terlihat semakin tampan saja... "

" Aku mencintaimu.."

Gadis-gadis itu lari terbirit-birit mengikuti sumber suara dan ikut berlari mengikuti Tiga orang pria yang berjalan tak jauh dari mereka. Bersamaan dengan teriakan histeris yang memekakkan telinga. Seohyun yang mendengar hal itu langsung memasang senyum mengerikan.

" Lihat saja.. Aku pasti mendapatkannya... dengan cara apapun. "

.

.

Sungmin gadis manis yang tengah duduk diatas rumput hijau, dengan punggung yang bersandar nyaman dipohon Sakura. Mata gadis itu berlinangan airmata menyusuri pipinya yang kurus. Yaa sungmin kurus tidak lagi Chubby seperti dua minggu yang lalu, tersenyum saja ia jarang hanya didepan Donghae saja Sungmin mau tersenyum. Sorot mata itu kosong dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Kyuh.. Hyun." Ucapnya lirih dengan nada yang bergetar. Saat sendiri ia akan selalu menggumamkan nama itu, saat mengigau dalam mimpipun sama.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.. hiks.. berapa lama Kau harus jauh dari jangkauanku. Hiks.. Aku.. " Sungmin tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, terlalu sakit dan sulit untuk dikatakan, seberapa rindu tidak akan cukup untuk diucapkan. Karena ia sangat mencintai Pria Cho tersebut.

Dengan usapan lembut sungmin mengelus cincin perak dengan hiasan batu berlian berbentuk bunga dengan warna merah muda yang cantik melingkar di jari manisnya. Mata foxy itu terpejam merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa lembut wajahnya dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Airmata itu mengalir semakin deras seperti hujan yang membasahi bumi dan membajiri tanah.

" Aku tidak suka Kau menangis Minnie "

Suara itu menyentakkan Sungmin, mata foxy yang membulat kaget. Ibu jari orang itu menghapus derasan airmata nya dengan lembut.

" Sekarang pipi ini kurus. Kemana pipi gembul dan bulat itu? Kau menghilangkannya? Kemana perginya? Padahal Aku sangat suka. Apalagi saat kucium. sangat kenyal" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi dan diakhiri dengan Kekehan yang merdu.

" Kyuh..hyun hiks''

BRUK

" Hiks.. kau jahat sekali. Meninggalkan ku seperti ini hiks.. bahkan tidak memberitahu jika kembali hiks... Kau anggap Aku itu Apa Kyu.. hiks"

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Kyuhyun bahkan harus merasakan pantatnya sakit karena terdorong keras kebelakang karena Sungmin tiba-tiba menghambur memeluknya. Walau kaget tapi Pria tampan ini cukup senang dan bahagia.

" Mianhae... Chagiyaa.. Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu saja. Maafkan Aku membuatmu menangis karena ku " Kyuhyun mengelus punggung mungil itu, rasa bersalah membungkus hatinya. Kejutan yang gagal.

" Hiks... Kejutan? Ini bukan kejutan Kyu.. hiks. Kau bahkan tidak menciumku" Ucap Sungmin terlalu polos, jika Donghae tahu apa yang Sungmin ucapkan sudah di pastikan Sungmin akan berakhir dengan omelan yang panjang. Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dengan ucapan kelewat polos Sungminnya.

" Kau ingin kucium? Begitukah?" Tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura serius.

" Ne.. Bibir tebal ini Aku suka.. Eunhyuk selalu mendapatkan ciuman dari Donghae Oppa saat mengunjungi kami, Eunhyuk bilang ciuman itu adalah salah satu kejutan yang manis. Aku juga ingin seperti Eunhyuk " Jelas Sungmin tanpa rasa canggung sama sekali.

" Tapi kenapa Kau ingin sama dengan apa yang Eunhyuk dapatkan dari Tunangannya? " Kyuhyun semakin gecar bertanya yang tidak-tidak. Sungminnya ini sangat unik dan menarik.

" Tidak tahu... Aku pikir itu adalah salah satu keharmonisan, bukan hanya pertengkaran saja kan. Apa salahnya mendapatkan ciuman. " Sungmin mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda dia iri dan sebal mengingat Eunhyuk selalu bermanja pada Kakaknya tanpa tahu tempat. Bagaimana pun ia juga seorang wanita.

Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan tatapan lembut Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang juga menatapnya. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam dan wajahnya perlahan mendekat kearah Sungmin. Gadis manis itu ikut memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir Sungmin tidak ada hasrat didalamnya.

" Kyu.. Kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku lagi kan?" Tanya Sungmin pelan setelah kecupan lumayan panjang itu berakhir

" Tidak akan sayang.. Tidak akan penah. Kita akan berangkat dan pulang bersama, aku juga bisa berkunjung kekelasmu begitu juga dengan mu. Kau juga bebas datang kapanpun kau mau. Aku akan menunjukan dimana letak kelasku nanti "

" Heehh... Apa? Kau sekolah disini juga? " Tanya Sungmin separuh kaget dan bingung.

" Aku sekolah disini Minnie.. Oh iya.. Selamat datang disekolah ku Sayang " Jawabnya senang dengan senyum yang lebar.

" Telat.. Aku sudah dua minggu disini Kyu.. " Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya kesal dan tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Hey... Kau ingin kucium lagi heohh"

" Jangan coba-coba yaa... " Sahut Sungmin lalu meletkan lidahnya dan berlari menjauh dari Kyuhyun

" Yaaa... Awas kau kelinci kurus... Aku akan menangkapmu"

" Coba saja kalau bisa " Ejeknya lagi..

Mereka main kejar-kejaran dengan wajah gembira dan tawa yang mengalun indah. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar jika ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikan di balik semak-semak dan pohon.

" Apa Aku harus melihat ini semua? Membosankan sekali " Keluh pria tinggi dengan wajah sebalnya, sedangkan teman satunya hanya cekikikan dengan protes temannya itu.

" Kau cemburu tapi tidak mau mengakui. Ini menarik tahu.. Lihat Kyuhyun sangat bahagia dan ternyata Tunangannya cantik dan manis.. Yaa tapi tetap masih cantik Victoria "

" Max.. berhentilah mengharapkan Victoria. Dia kekasih Nickhun, Apa kau sudah gila mencintai kekasih orang lain?"

" Gila karena cinta apa itu salahku? Bukan kan? Itu datang dengan sendirinya Zhou.. "

" Changmin.. Aku harus apalagi agar kau bisa melupakan Victoria? Bagaimana jika kita pergi makan saja?" Ajaknya yang mulai lelah berjongkok

" Relakan Henry untukku. Bagaimana? Kau mau aku melupakan Victoria bukan? " Changmin tersenyum manis saat tahu wajah Zhoumi memerah marah kearahnya

" Kau gila Sungguhan Max "

" Hahahah... Aku hanya bercanda... Ckck Serius sekali "

" Husss... Huusss sana nyamuk... Pergi Kau... jangan gigit Aku. Sana kau gigit si perut karet itu jangan Aku yang tampan ini.. Huuss " Zhoumi mengusir nyamuk-nyamuk yang mulai mengganggu acara mengintipnya bersama Changmin.

Tidak jauh dari tempat persembunyian Zhoumi dan Changmin, terlihat satu orang pria dengan postur tubuh yang sama dengan Zhoumi. Ia tersenyum menang saat tahu dimana incarannya berada, Pria tersebut tengah menghubungi seseorang. Matanya terus tepaku tajam pada sosok Sungmin yang tengah berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun

" Tuan.. Aku menemukan Noona Sungmin, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya? "

" ... "

" Baiklah Tuan. Aku aka melakukan perintah anda dengan baik dan bersih "

PIIP

" Mati atau hidup, Kau akan kuseret ketempat Tuan besar berada Nona manis. Malang sekali nasibmu "

Bisiknya tajam lalu berlalu meninggalkan taman sekolah yang sepi. Taman yang sangat jarang terjamah oleh kaki mahasiswa dan siswi disekolah itu karena keangkerannya. (Rumor)

.

.

.

 **To be Contiune...**

 **Haii.. chingudeul..^^ Waww terimaksih banyak Review nya**

 **Semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca tulisan saya, dan maaf jika didalamnya ada kesalahan kata. Semoga kalian tidak bosan ne^^**

 **See U...**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Baby Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan FF ini hanya Fiksi belangang. No plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff pertama saya, dan juga pasaran, Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan didalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat di perlukan**

Happy Reading..!

" _Kita akan menikah.. Tunggulah sebentar lagi Min.. "_

" _Aku akan menunggumu. Kau jangan ingkar yaa.. Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun "_

 _CHUP_

" _Nado Saranghae.. Lee Sungmin "_

 _CHU.._

" _AKHH! Eunghhh.. Kyuhh.. " Desah Sungmin saat lidah Kyuhyun memasuki rongga mulutnya, lidah tidak bertulang itu menyusuri setiap gigi rapih Sungmin._

" _Aku bisa gila jika melihat itu semua.. Donghae, cepat nikahkan aku " Ucap Eunhyuk lirih, dengan ekspresi merah padam karena malu melihat kegiatan adik iparnya._

 _._

 _._

 **My Baby Love**

Dalam waktu satu bulan Sungmin berubah menjadi ceria kembali dan tubunya berangsur-angsur berisi. Donghae bersyukur dengan kepulangan Kyuhyun adiknya sembuh dari keterpurukan penantian. Sedangkan dikampus kedekatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membuat riuh, kabar bahwa Sungmin adalah tunangan Kyuhyun salah satu _Prince Ice_ tersebut membuat banyak pengagumnya kecewa, termasuk seorang gadis cantik dan sexy yaitu Seohyun harus menelan pahit dan sakit hati.

Siapa yang tidak kecewa? Kyuhyun dengan lantang dan berani mengumumkan bahwa Sungmin adalah _Calon Istrinya_. Bahkan Pria separuh berdarah china itu sudah menyematkan cincin _couple_ diantara mereka berdua. Kyuhyun punya alasan tersendiri begitu terburu-buru mengumandangkan haknya sebagai calon suami. Karena cemburu? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak cemburu jika sang calon istri sering dikunjungi oleh pria lain selain dirinya.

Itu karena Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika Sungmin memiliki pengagum gila melebihi pengagumnya -Seohyun. Kim Jungmo, pria dengan senyum menawan itu tidak ada rasa bosan dan takut sama sekali dengan ancamannya, hampir setiap hari selalu berkunjung ketempat kuliah hanya untuk menemui Sungmin. Sangat menjengkelkan bukan?

Namun untuk hari ini Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega, Jungmo tidak bisa lagi berbuat seenaknya menemui Sungmin, ia patut bersyukur.

Kyuhyun menyamankan posisi kepalanya dipaha Sungmin, pria itu kini tengah menutup matanya menikmati setiap detik, menit bersama Sungmin. Tidak ada kata lelah atau bosan, bahkan hanya sekedar menatap wajahnya yang amat manis. Suatu saat nanti dia pasti memiliki malaikan yang cantik dan tampan seperti dirinya dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri dengan Khayalannya membuat Sungmin menatap wajah tampan dibawahnya bingung.

" Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? Apa kau sakit " Tanya Sungmin khawatir jika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba gila sungguhan.

" Aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana jika nanti kita berumah tangga dan memiliki anak yang lucu-lucu. Aku sangat bahagia. " Jawab Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya

" Hanya membayangkan saja Kau sudah seperti itu.. " Sungmin ikut tersenyum. Hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah membayangkan. Semua orang juga suka berkhayal bukan?

" Min.. Kau tidak akan pernah pergi dariku kan? " Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka matanya.

" Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak akan pernah" Sungmin menjawab dengan senyum manisnya.

" Kau harus ingat ini dengan baik. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, walau kau yang memutuskan atau mengakhiri semuanya dariku. Aku akan mengejarmu sampai dapat. Mau kau menolak beribu kali aku akan terus meminta jawaban _Ya_ darimu. Kau tujuan hidupku, masa depanku. Ingat ucapanku ini Sayang.. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatiku ini. Hatiku hanya untukmu" Ucap Kyuhyun serius.

Sungmin tertegun dengan semua ucapan Kyuhyun. Kenapa pria ini bertanya dan berjanji hal seperti ini, seolah dirinya akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

" Kau egois dan pemaksa sekali.. Tapi kalau aku hilang ingatan dan lupa dengan mu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? " Sungmin tidak sengaja mengatakan itu, gadis manis tersebut bahkan tidak serius dan tidak yakin hal semacam itu menimpahnya.

" A-aku.. Akan membuat mu ingat semua tentang kenangan kita.. dan tentang diriku. " Ujar Kyuhyun dengan detak jantung yang keras. Entah kenapa saat Sungmin mengucapkan kata _'Lupa ingatan'_ ia sedikit takut.. Takut Sungminnya hilang meninggalkannya.

" Hahahaha.. Aigooo Kau serius sekali. Aku tidak serius bertanya seperti itu aku hanya bercanda " Sungim tertawa pelan bagaimana raut wajah Kyuhyun yang gelisah. "Oh.. Aku hampir lupa.. Aku tidak bisa berangkat bersama mu. Aku ada janji dengan Victoria, Kami akan berangkat bersama untuk mencari buku. Kau tahu tugas ku sangat banyak" Lanjut Sungmin dengan perasaan bersalah.

" Baiklah.. Aku ijinkan pergi bersama sepupuku yang centil itu, ingat yaa.. setelah pulang mencari buku kau langsung ke dikampus dan tunggu sampai Aku menemui mu. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan mu"

Sungmin tersenyum hangat lalu mencium Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi sama, tidur dalam bantalan paha Sungmin. Dengan senang hati tangan Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk sungmin agar ciuman mereka berangsur lama.

Chu

Sungmin kehabisan oksigen, Kyuhyun menahan kepalanya sangat lama dan itu membuat Sungmin tidak tahan menahan gejolah dalam dadanya.

" Masih Kurang lama.. Kenapa hanya sebentar kau menciumku " Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wajahnya terlihat aneh jika berekspresi seperti itu.

" Kurang lama apanya. Dan Jangan majukan bibirmu seperti itu.. Jelek sekali. " Ejek Sungmin tidak serius, Kyuhyun akan tetap tampan dimatanya.

" Hey.. Aku tampan Sayang.. Apalagi saat berbaring ditempat tidur dan memakai kemeja putih dengan dua kancing terbuka.. Uuhh Sexy " Ujar Kyuhyun narsis.

" Hahaha.. Sexy? Perutmu saja tidak Six pack. Berani berkata sexy.. " Ejek Sungmin yang memang ada benarnya. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebal tidak bisakah Sungmin memujinya Sexy.

" Haii! Sungminnie! Ayo kita pergi sekarang? Jangan terus berpadu kasih, aku tidak mau make up ku luntur melihat tingkah mesum sepupu evilku itu" Teriak Victoria, gadis cantik berdarah China itu masih setia mengoles bedak diwajahnya, seolah belum puas.

" Cih.. Mengganggu saja. Lihat wajah penuh tepung itu, sebentar lagi dia akan berubah menjadi badut pesta"

" Itu bukan tepung. Apa salahnya wanita berdandan. Yaa.. Aku juga suka tapi.. tidak se ekstrim Victoria. Aku pergi dulu Kyuhyunnie" Sungmin hendak bangkit dari duduknya namun Kyuhyun segera menahan tubuh Sungmin dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin seolah Pria tersebut tidak ingin berpisah.

" Kyuhyun Oppa.. Biarkan Sungmin pergi, sampai kapan kau menahannya begitu. Membuang waktu saja" Victoria jengah dengan ulah Kyuhyun.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang semakin kesal karena acara manisnya di ganggu. Dan apa tadi, dia menahannya? Tidak sama sekali.

" Kyuh " Suara Sungmin yang merdu mampu mengalahkan ego seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan rasa tidak rela akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Sungmin.

" Yaa sudah.. Hati-hati "

CHU

Sungmin cukup kaget dengan ciuman dadakan dari Kyuhyun.

" A-aku pergi, Jangan marah ne.. Aku menyayangimu "

" Aigo... Kau menodai mata polos dan cantikku ini.. Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan! " Victoria berteriak frustasi, dia sudah bosan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang sering mencuri ciuman dalam kesempatan dan kesempitan. Dengan wajah menahan emosi Victoria masuk kedalam mobilnya, tidak berselang lama Sungmin datang dan memasuki mobil Victoria.

Sungmin membuka kaca mobil dan tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar Sungmin melambaikan tangannya.

" Daaahhh! Kyuhyunniee.. Sampai jumpa lagi. Jangan merindukanku kkk.. " Sungmin berucap dengan gembira.

Mobil Victoria melesat sedang meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu masih menatap jalanan dengan pandangan tidak rela.

" Sungminku hanya pergi.. Dia bersama Victoria. Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau begitu cemas" Kyuhyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Victoria bernyanyi besama didalam mobil. Victoria sangat senang dengan suara Sungmin yang begitu indah.

Kedua gadis cantik itu larut dalam suasana gembira.. Sungmin terkekeh saat Victoria menyanyikan lagu _' Mr. Chu .'_

" Oohh.. Itu boneka Pinguin. Lucunyaaa.. " Sungmin memekik gemas saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat _Boneka Pinguin_ Abu-abu, dan mengambilnya.

"Ahh.. itu hadiah ulang tahun dari Kyuhyun Oppa. Aku menaruhnya dimobil belum sempat menatanya didalam kamar. " Jelas Victoria yang masih fokus menyetir.

" Ini Lucu sekali " Puji Sungmin lagi

" Hahaha. Kau seperti anak kecil saja.. Bukannya kau punya boneka kelinci yang lebih lucu dari punyaku.. Dari Kyuhyun Oppa juga kan?" Tanya Victoria

" Aku selalu menaruh boneka Bunny ku diatas tempat tidur.. aku selalu memeluknya saat tidur " Jawab Sungmin malu-malu

" Aku juga begitu.. Boneka dari Nickhun sa-AAAAAAA" Victoria berteriak takut saat didepan mata ada mobil Truk yang melaju kearahnya dengan sangat cepat, dengan panik Victoria berusaha menghindari mobil tersebut. Sungmin yang mendengar Victoria berterik ikut menoleh kedepan.. Gadis manis itu ikut menjerit.

"AAAAAAAAA"

BRUUUUKK 

CCIIIITTTT

Kecelakaan terjadi begitu cepat, mobil yang dikendarai Victoria menabrak pembatas jalan. Demi menghindari tabrakan Victoria akhirnya membanting stir namun diluar dugaan mobilnya malah menabrak yang lain. Mobil tersebut mengeluarkan asap hitam yang pekat dan depan mobil itu rusak parah menabrak beton pembatas. Jalanan itu sangat sepi, jadi tidak ada orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

Tidak jauh dari jarak mobil Victoria ada satu mobil hitam yang ternyata mengikuti dari belakang. Sang supir Truk itu selamat lalu berjalan menghampiri mobil hitam yang sudah berhenti. Supir itu menyeringai senang. Dua pria berbaju hitam pun turun dari dalam mobil, tanpa sungkan berjabat tangan dengan supir truk itu.

" Kerja bagus " Tawa salah satu Pria berpakaian hitam.

" Terimakasih Tuan besar "

" Kau. Cepat bawa gadis itu, masukkan kedalam mobil dan.. Biarkan saja gadis yang satunya. " Perintahnya mutlak. Pria bepakain hitam itu pun pergi memeriksa mobil Victoria. Dengan begitu mudah pria itu berhasil menggendong gadis yang berlumuran darah dikepalanya dan memasukkan kedalam mobil sang tuan besar.

Setelah semua selesai Pria yang disebut ' _Tuan besar_ ' itu, memberi amplop cokleat yang isinya penuh dengan Uang didalamnya. Lalu pergi dengan tawa yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun panik bukan main saat dia diberitahu jika mobil yang dikendarai Victoria menabrak pembatas jalan. Menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan penampilan acak-acakan. Dia melihat Donghae yang menatap kosong satu kamar rawat di depannya, Eunhyuk yang duduk lemah bersandar dalam bahu sang adik, Onew. Karena tidak sabar Kyuhyun menerobos memasuki kamar rawat itu. Donghae ingin menahannya namu tidak bisa, pergerakan Kyuhyun sangat cepat, atau dirinya yang lemah sehingga membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk dengan tidak sopannya.

" Vicy... Bangun sayang hiks... " Nichkun menangis didalam ruangan serba putih itu dengan kacau. Victoria mengalami kekomaan ini adalah pukulan bagi Nickhun.

" S-Sungmin mana " Tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak melihat Sungmin didalam ruangan itu, hanya ada Victoria yang terkulai tidak berdaya dengan banyak alat yang tepasang di tubuhnya. Nichkun diam tidak tahu harus berbicara apa ia juga tidak tahu dimana Sungmin berada.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar kamar dan berdiri didepan Donghae.

" H-Hyung.. Dimana Sungmin? Dimana Kamarnya? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae tidak menjawab, airmatanya mengalir deras. Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini, baginya apa sesulit ini menjawab dimana Sungmin berada.

" Dimana Sungmin? "

" Hiks... Belum ditemukan... Adikku menghilang." Ujar Donghae dengan suara parau.

DEG

Jantung yang berdetak keras terasa begitu menyakitkan, bukan berdetak karena cinta tapi detakan keras itu seperti batu yang menindih dadanya tiba-tiba, perasaan risau dan takut mulai membayangi pikiran dan jiwanya. Kyuhyun mematung dalam kesunyian hati, wajahnya bertambah pucat. Perasaan tidak mengenakan hati itu kini benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

" T-tidak mungkin. Sungminku tidak mungkin hilang " Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tak percaya. Kyuhyun menurunkan pandangannya dan menatap pada pintu kamar inap yang baru saja dia masuki. Jika dia tidak salah memang semua orang berkumpul didepan pintu ini.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Sayangku, cintaku.. Kumohon." Kyuhyun berharap tidak ada hal lain lagi yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Tidak

Tidak

Tidak boleh terjadi. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi ini sangat menyesakkan. Apakah janji sebuah jaminan? Jaminan yang akan ditepati atau di ingkari?

' _Lee Sungmin, kau sudah berjanji bukan.'_

Ini adalah hari yang terburuk untuknya, bagaimana nanti saat dia sudah menemukan Sungminnya? Namun gadis tersebut sudah melupakannya dan menjadi milik orang lain? Apa dia sanggup? Mati saja tidak cukup. Ia akan benar-benar mengutuk orang dari dalang ini semua. Dia bersumpah akan menghabisinya sampai akar paling dalam. Dalam seketika pikirannya mulai tidak waras.

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan dengan pandangan kosong, dia ingin meninggalkan tempat memuakan ini. Seolah tuli Kyuhyun tidak mendengar panggilan Donghae, ia terus berjalan. Sesuatu yang seharusnya berjalan bahagia kini semuanya hancur berantakan, seketika perasaan membeludak ingin ia tumpahkan dengan tangis dan teriakan sekeras-kerasnya. Jantungnya yang serasa berlomba meraih oksigen, dia merasa sesak, sangat sesak dan sangat menyakitkan sungguh menyiksa.

Tidak akan ada lagi tawa ceria itu, senyum manisnya, rengekan khasnya, dan tatapan lembut itu. Tidak akan pernah dia lihat dan dengar lagi. Kemana Sungminnya? Walau bagaimana pun dia tidak boleh putus asa.

Tubuhnya perlahan merosot hingga terduduk lemas. Tangannya masih mengepal dengan erat. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala, menatap lantai beton diluar rumah sakit.

" Cho Kyuhyun."

Pria tampan itu akhirnya mendongak saat ada yang memanggilnya.

DEG

' _Tidak mungkin'_

.

.

.

" Akhirnya semua rencana berjalan dengan sempurna, sesuai dengan keinginan ku."

Pria tua misterius itu tertawa terbahak dengan kerasnya. Tertawa dengan amat bahagia. Pria tua itu meminum bir nya dengan rasa puas, sedangkan pria muda yang duduk disamping sang Ayahnya dan lebih sering memasang ekspresi datar. Dia tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi menimpa orang-orang yang tidak bersalah.

" Syukurlah. Ini menjadi begitu menyenangkan." Bisik pria tua itu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir putraku sayang. Kau bisa memiliki gadis tersebut sekarang. Sebebtar lagi gadismu akan sampai." Ucap pria tua itu lalu melirik putra satu-satunya dengan senyum lebar.

Pria muda tersebut menatap Ayahnya penuh arti lalu beralih kearah satu potret gadis manis didalam foto dompetnya. Tanpa sadar pria muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Dia sangat menyukai gadis manis ini, bahkan sangan mencintainya. Namun diluar dugaan gadis itu ternyata sudah ada yang punya, buruknya gadis ini juga tidak meliriknya sama sekali, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Senyum licik menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ini adalah kesempatan emas.

' _maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu.. Karena Aku mencintai orang lain. Mianhae.'_ Tiba-tiba kalimat itu mengiang ditelinga. Kalimat gadis itu sangat jelas dalam kepalanya. _'Aku juga sudah bertunangan.'_ Sial. Ucapan itu sangat kental mempenharuhi pikirannya, dia tidak memungkiri bahwa kejadian penolakan manyakitkan itu membuat hatinya berdesir panas dan sakit.

Tidak mungkin dia melepaskan kesempatan ini, meskipun gadis itu akan menolaknya lagi. Cinta itu sangat rumit bukan? Tapi memaksakan Cinta apa salahnya?

 **To be Contiune...**

 **Haii.. chingudeul..^^ Waww terimaksih banyak Review nya**

 **Semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca tulisan saya, dan maaf jika didalamnya ada kesalahan kata. Semoga kalian tidak bosan ne^^**

 **See U...**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Baby Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan FF ini hanya Fiksi belangang. No plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff pertama saya, dan juga pasaran, Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan didalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat di perlukan**

Happy Reading..!

Aku menggenggam cincin pertunanganku dengan sangat erat. Sekarang aku berada didepan pintu kamar Sungmin, melihat isi kamarnya yang serba warna _Pink,_ semua pernak perniknya berwarna sama. Aku melirik ranjang berukuran sedang miliknya, disana boneka Bunny putih berbulu halus itu duduk nyaman didekat bantal, aku menatap sendu. Setiap kakiku melangkah semakin terasa berat, setelah sampai didepan ranjangnya aku mengambil boneka bunny itu, kucium harum aroma vanila milik sungmin yang tertinggal disana, lalu kupeluk erat buntalan halus dan lembut ini. Tanpa terasa airmataku mengalir membasahi pipi.

Suasana kamar ini menjadi suram menyelubungi. Aku terus menggelengkan kepala pelan. Aku berharap ini hanyalah mimpi belaka, dan berharap semua pikiran burukku itu salah. Dadaku terasa sakit, lalu menekannya dengan pelan agar rasa sakit itu segera hilang dari sana. Mataku terpejam dengan air mata yang merembas keluar menambah rasa sedihku membuncah tak tertahan.

" Aku sudah memilih tema Bunga untuk pernikahaan kita Sayang. Kau akan pulang kan?" Tanyanku putus asa didalam ruangan kosong ini, hanya ada aku seorang. Tenggorokanku kering, rasanya sangat sulit berucap hanya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata.

Baru sejam yang lalu aku menciumnya dengan sedikit hasrat, ia selalu mengerucutkan bibir ranumnya membuat aku tidak tahan untuk meraupnya dengan bibirku ini. Apa salahku Tuhan? Kenapa kau memberi rintangan yang sulit untuk hambamu ini...

"ANDWAE! Sungmin pasti pulang dan Aku akan mencarinya!" Jeritku tidak terima dengan semua kenyataan yang baru menimpahku. Tubuhku merosot, aku terduduk dilantai dan dengan emosi aku tinju lantai itu dengan tangan kanan, menyalurkan semua emosi dalam setiap pukulan tangan. Sorot mataku berubah benci, menatap lantai dibawahku dengan murka.

BUGHH!

BUGHH!

BUGHH!

" Kyu! Berhenti! Tidak ada gunanya Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri! Tenangkan pikiranmu" Teriak Yesung Hyung memegang tanganku yang hendak memukul lagi teras kamar Sungmin.

" Menyingkir! Jangan ganggu Aku!" Ucapnya tidak peduli.

Yesung menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

" Aku mohon jagan berbuat macam-macam. Jernihkan pikiranmu itu " Pesan Yesung saat pria bermata sipit itu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan rasa khawatir.

" Sudahlah, Oppa. Biarkan Kyuhyun menenangkan dirinya dikamar Sungmin. Beri dia waktu untuk sendiri" Ucap Ryeowook pada Yesung yang terdengar nyaring diruang kamar Sungmin yang sepi dan sunyi ini. Suara langkah kaki Yesung dan Ryeowook terdengar semakin menjauh, diakhiri dengan dentuman pintu yang tertutup.

Kyuhyun meringkuk dilantai didekat pinggir ranjang, dengan memeluk boneka Bunny milik Sungmin. Matanya perlahan menutup sebelum pada akhirnya tertidur pulas dengan jejak airmata yang terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya.

" Sayangku.. Sungmin.. Sungmin-"

" My baby love.."

.

.

.

My Baby Love

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu tahun Kyuhyun terus mencari keberadaan Sungmin, Pria tampan itu tidak mengenal lelah mencari sang tunangan, walaupun kasus tentang hilangnya Sungmin sudah ditutup oleh pihak kepolisian, Kyuhyun tidak pantang menyerah. Ia yakin jika Sungmin masih hidup, ia hanya butuh waktu lebih. Namun sampai kapan?

Banyak yang berubah dari Pria berkulit pucat itu, sikapnya dingin, lebih senang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dibandingkan pergi berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, jikapun pulang kerumah Kyuhyun lebih memilih mengurung diri dikamar dan hanya keluar jika sudah waktunya makan. Bagi Kyuhyun tidak ada waktu yang indah selain bersama Sungmin, tidak akan ada yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak keras lagi dan pelukan hangat sososk gadis manis itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas dengan lelah. Perlu perjuangan ekstra untuk Kyuhyun menahan segala emosi kemarahaannya. Hasil pencariannya lagi-lagi gagal.

" Tuan, Kami memang gagal menemukan Nona Sungmin.. Tapi kami memiliki informasi penting yang pasti membuat anda tidak marah lagi " Ucap salah satu orang suruhan Kyuhyun dengan raut tenang tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun, namun berbeda dengan teman yang satunya yang terus menunduk takut.

"Apa itu " Tanyanya dingin

" Saya menemukan orang yang membuat perusahaan anda dulu bangkrut, dan sekarang orang itu berniat berbuat sama pada perusahaan kakak ipar anda "

" Beritahu siapa orangnya "

" Orang itu adalah wakil direktur dari Perusahaan YJ."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, kenapa seorang wakil.

" Itu karena pemilik perusahaan itu akan pengsiun, maka perusahaannya akan diambil alih oleh wakilnya yang ternyata adalah anaknya sendiri" Pria berjas hitam itu langsung menjelaskan karena tahu Kyuhyun bingung dengan ucapannya.

Seringai tercetak jelas diwajah tampan Kyuhyun, dua orang suruhan itu mendadak merinding hanya dengan melihat senyuman mengerikan itu.

GLEK

Kyuhyun merapihkan tatanan rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangan. " Aku akan mengunjungi nya besok, sedikit hadiah untuk seorang perusak. " Sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. " Kalian berdua harus berhasil jangan sampai gagal seperti ini. Aku percaya kalian bisa. Pergilah dan berikan aku hasil yang memuaskan" Lanjutnya lagi.

" Baik Tuan " Hanya itu yang mampu mereka jawab.

Setelah kedua orang suruhannya pergi, Kyuhyun menatap satu pigur Sungmin yang terpajang rapih dimeja kerjanya. Gadis yang tengah tersenyum bahagia dan dirinya yang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, terlihat sangat bahagia.

" Kuatkan hatiku, Sayang. "

" Apa aku harus datang kepesta itu" Kyuhyun melirik malas pada sebuah undangan pesta yang terletak disamping dokumen-dokumen penting.

" Andai Kau ada disamping ku "

.

.

.

" Kenap kau melarangku berbicara yang sebenarnya? Apa rencanamu? Kau ingin aku mati muda ditangan Tuan Cho agung itu?!"

" Kau tahu dia tidak mungkin membunuhmu. Dari luar dia terlihat kejam dan dingin seperti pembunuh, tapi kau tidak akan tahu hatinya bagaimana. Biarlah ini hanya tugas ringan. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati tuan ku sendiri."

" Minho-ah. Aku tidak mau ikut dalam semua permainan berbahaya mu ini. Awas saja!" Desis Jonghyun tidak suka. " Usiaku baru 20 tahun dan kau 19 tahun. Kita harus membagi waktu kuliah dan pekerjaan mematikan ini. Jika mati muda? Apa aku bisa merasakan jadi orang kaya?" Sambungnya lagi.

Tidak mempedulikan ucapan rekan kerjanya Minho malah menyeringai, mengingat betapa kerennya dia saat berhadapan dengan Cho Kyuhyun tanpa rasa takut. " Kau tahu siapa pemegang kunci masalah tuan Cho dan kelurganya? " Tanya Minho sambil menata rambutnya serapih mungkin dengan sisir kecil yang entah sejak kapan dia keluarkan. Jonghyun sangat tidak suka dengan sikap main-main seorang Choi Minho.

" Tentu saja tidak tahu. Masalah keluarga mereka sangat rumit. Aku harap semua cepat berakhir" Keluh Jonghyun mulai masuk kedalam mobil, lalu menutup pintu kemudi dengan sangat keras.

Jonghyun selalu seperti itu, mengeluh tapi semua pekerjaannya sangat rapih. Minho tertawa mengingat tidak ada perubahan sama sekali pada diri Jonghyun.

" Tidak baik tertawa seperti itu? Kau akan dianggap gila oleh orang yang melihatmu" Omel Jonghyun sambil memberi tatapan heran pada Minho.

" Ini sudah malam. Aku ingin berkunjung dulu kerumah Taemin. Sudah lama tidak merasakan masakan ibu Taemin"

" Iya masakan Ibu Taemin sangat lezat, Aku meridukan beliau yang hangat itu. Oke kita kerumah Taemin terlebih dahulu, setelah itu kita bekerja lagi." Sahut Jonghyun semangat jika mengingat Ibu Taemin.

" Go go go! "

.

.

.

Sebuah kelinci kecil berbulu putih yang sangat halus saat disentuh tengah bermanja ria dengan majikan cantiknya. Kelinci kecil itu sangat senang bermain bersama sang majikan.

" Hey Hyun.. Kau merindukanku yaa. KKk.. Aigo lucunya." Gadis cantik itu terus membelai sayang kelinci yang berada dalam pangkuannya. " Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu hal yang membuat aku tidak yakin. Kau tahu.. Appa sangat ingin perusahaan itu bangkrut.. Tapi Apa harus" Sorot mata gadis itu berubah sedih, entah kenapa Appa-nya selalu berbuat hal yang tidak baik hanya karena perintah seseorang.. Seseorang yang mampu membuat Appa-nya menjadi orang jahat.

" Shengmin Sayang, Kau sudah pulang nak?" Tanya wanita paruh baya sambil membelai sayang kepala putrinya, Shengmin mendongak menatap ibunya.

" Eomma. Sudah setengah jam yang lalu, aku ingin bermain dulu dengan Hyun" Ucap Shengmin dengan senyum manisnya.

" Kebiasaan. Ini sudah malam Sayang. Ayo masuk dan bawa Hyun masuk juga udaranya sangat dingin" Eomma Shengmin hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah anaknya.

Shengmin mengikuti Ibunya dari belakang, gadis cantik nan manis itu tetap fokus pada kelinci yang ia bawa. Tanpa tahu seorang Pria tampan terus memperhatikan gerak gerinya sedari tadi. Senyum jokernya terbingkai indah di wajah hampir sempurna itu.

" Apa Putriku begitu menarik perhatian mu dibandingkan dokumen kerjasama ini?" Suara bass seorang pria paruh baya membuyarkan perhatian pria tampan yang memang tidak pokus pada dokumen ditangannya, pria itu terpesona pada gadis manis yang ia perhatikan.

" A-ah.. Mianhaeyo Ahjussi. Saya tidak bermaksud begitu " Jawabnya menyesal

" Hahaha. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau harus bersabar untuk menikahi Putriku itu. Dia terlalu pemalu dan susah ditebak, jangan lupa sangat keras kepala" Tawa Pria paruh baya itu membuat suasa kembali hangat.

" Ahjussi. Bolehkah besok Saya membawa Shengmin pergi pesta tuan Hong, Aku tidak punya seorang pendamping untuk dibawa pergi kepesta itu"

" Siwon-ah. Tentu saja boleh. Kau adalah pria baik, aku yakin kau bisa menjaga putriku tapi kau harus tahu ada seseorang yang berbahaya menginginkan putriku itu. "

Siwon pria tersebut membulatkan matanya, sangat terkejut. Ia yakin sekali pria paruh baya di depannya itu memiliki banyak mistery.

" Siapa orang tersebut? " Tanya Siwon penasaran.

" Kau akan tahu jawabannya besok malam, di pesta tuan Hong. Bawalah Shengmin kesana dan lindungi dia."

" Yun. Waktunya makan malam. Shengmin sudah pulang, dan berhenti untuk membahas pekerjaan disaat waktu makan malam tuan-tuan" Panggil Wanita paruh baya itu berpura-pura kesal terhadap suaminya. Sedang pria muda yang setia bersama suaminya itu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. " Siwon-ah, Ayo kita makan bersama. Shengmin pasti senang melihat kekasihnya berkunjung. " Sambungnya lagi lalu menarik paksa pria muda tampan tersebut.

" Lee Jaejong. Kau salah menarik orang heoh... " Sahut Pria itu kesal melihat sang istri menarik paksa tamunya.

" Lee Yunho. Aku tidak pernah salah menarik orang " Timpal Jaejong tanpa melirik kebelakang dimana suaminya menggeleng frustasi.

Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul, pria tinggi itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia lebih memilih mengikuti Jaejong.

.

.

.

Setelah ritual makan malam mereka selesai dan Siwon yang sudah pulang. Shengmin memilih menikmati bintang dilangit, gadis manis tersebut sering keluar kamar dan menikmati bintang dibalkon kamarnya. Ada rasa aneh yang selalu membayangi hatinya. Rasa _Rindu_ entah untuk siapa, bukan untuk siwon- Kekasihnya.

" dadaku selalu sesak dan tersa aneh. Sudah satu tahun ini aku dibuat resah. " Tubuh Shengmin bergetar.

" Apa ini sebuah permainan. Hatiku seperti sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang.. Tapi Siapa? Rasanya bukan Siwon. Lalu untuk siapa?" Desis Shengmin sedih, hatinya mendadak sakit merasakan hatinya menolak Siwon.

" Siwon Oppa, sangat baik dan begitu menyayangiku. Tapi kenapa hati ini.. Hiks.. Aku tidak mungkin melukai perasaannya hiks... hiks.." Ucapnya serak dan airmata yang mengalir, isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Kepala Shengmin terasa berat, seperti ada benda berton-ton merambah masuk menimpanya. Wajahnya mulai terlihat pucat dan bibirnya terasa kering. Shengmin mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan bersandar pada pagar balkon kamarnya agar tidak terjatuh. Napasnya tersegal dadanya sesak.

' _Kenapa ini sakit sekali? kepala ku... Bayangan siapa itu? Sungmin? Siapa dia? Dan Pria berambut ikal itu siapa? Akh.. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.. Aku.. Aku siapa sebenarnya'._ Batinnya Bertanya. Kilasan-kilasan seseorang muncul dikepalnya membuat tanda tanya besar diotaknya. Semakin berusaha mengingat semakin kepalnya terasa sakit.

" AAARGH! Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar.. Hiks Appoyo hiks..." Teriak Shengmin dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram kepalanya kuat, rasa sakit yang teramat membuat gadis manis tersebut menjambak rambutnya dengan keras.

BRUKH

" AAAARGH! APPO!" Teriaknya dengan rintihan sakit dalam posisi berlutut lalu tubuhnya perlahan merosot dan terbaring dilantai. Rasa sakit itu terus terasa dikepalanya, tubuhnya lemas tanpa ada tenaga, dan airmata yang terus berlinang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Pandangannya muai mengabur dan perlahan kegelapan menyerangnya.

BRAAAAAK

" SHENGMIN!" Teriak Jaejong di depan pintu kamar Shengmin, lalu berlari menghampiri Shengmin terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dilantai balkon yang dingin.

" Yunho hiks... Yunho Shengmin.. Tolong hiks!" Teiak Jaejong frustasi. " Shengmin! Ireona, Sayang. Buka matamu Nak!" Jerit Jaejong semakin kencang, beberapa kali menepuk pipi Shengmin agar gadis manis itu sadar.

Yunho berlari dan mendekati Jaejong yang merengkuh tubuh Shengmin yang lemas. Ia berjongkok didepan keduanya.

" Shengmin." Panggil Yunho pelan. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jaejong.

" Kita bawa kerumah sakit Jae-ah" Ucap Yunho dan Jaejong hanya mengangguk setuju dengan usulan suaminya.

" Kita harus cepan.. Hiks.. Kesehatan dan keselamatan Shengmin adalah yang terpenting untuk nya" Sahut Jaejong khawatir. Yunho mengangkat tubuh Shengmin dengan perasaan berkecamuk dihatinya.

' _Bertahanlah nak'_

.

.

.

My Baby Love

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan nya saat suara gaduh mulai mendekati kamarnya. Wajar saja Onew menapakkan kakiknya begitu keras. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan tata krama tidak sopan yang ditunjukan oleh Onew.

" Ada apa sebenarnya" Tanya Kyuhyun saat tahu Onew membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun mengamati penampilan Onew yang berantakan.

" Hyung! Tolong ijinkan aku menjadi mata-mata. Aku akan ikut mencari Sungmin Noona." Pinta Onew dengan napas yang berhembus kasar. " Hyung sendiri tahu bukan.. Banyak hal yang berubah dari diri Donghae Hyung.. Begitu pula dengan mu" Sambung Onew dengan mata yang hampir menangis

" Aku tahu itu.. Kau pasti merasa banyak kehilangan sosok Donghae bukan? Katakan? Apa ada alasan lain kenapa kau ingin bergabung dengan Jonghyun dan Minho?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran dengan permintaan Onew.

" Apa kau percaya padaku Hyung. Aku tahu dimana Eomma Hyung berada"

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda dengan ku" Desis Kyuhyun masih belum percaya.

" Ini adalah alamat dimana Eomma hyung tinggal. Hyung bisa memutuskan aku bisa bergabung atau tidak dengan Minho setelah datang ketempat ini. Aku tidak mungkin berbohong pada keluargamu Hyung. Kau sudah kuanggap Hyung-ku sendiri" Onew pergi begitu saja setelah memberikan sepotong kertas kecil yang bertulis dimana Heechul berada.

" Eomma" Kyuhyun mengambil kertas kecil itu dengan tangan bergetar dan airmata yang menetes.

.

.

.

My Baby Love

.

.

.

Seoul Hospital..

Jaejong terus terisak dalam pelukan Yunho. Sudah tiga puluh menit Dokter belum keluar dari ruangan dimana Shengmin berada. Rasa khawatir dan cemas mereka berdua rasakan.

" Kapan para dokter itu keluar Yun? Shengmin ku kenapa?" Jerit Jaejong kesal karena sampai sekarang belum ada kabar bagaimana keadaan putrinya.

" Kita harus bersabar. Shengmin sedang diperiksa. Kau harus tenang " Kata Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejong.

CKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok dokter muda yang tampan. Tanpa buang waktu Jaejong menghampiri sang dokter.

" Dokter bagaimana keadaan putriku? Apa ada yang terjadi dengannya? Dia kenapa dok.." Tanya Jaejong bertubi-tubi.

" Jae-ah. Kau harus tenang, biar dokter yang menjelaskannya"

Dokter tampan itu hanya tersenyum maklum, hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Dimana anggota keluarga yang sangat mencemaskan pasiennya.

" Saya bisa mengerti perasaan anda Nyonya. " Sedikit ragu dokter itu menjeda ucapannya. Melirik pasangan suami istri itu dengan rasa khawatir. " Tuan, Nyonya. Kalian pasti tahu putri anda sedang mengalami amnesia karena benturan hebat dikepalanya yang disebabkan kecelakaan setahun lalu. Dari hasil ronsen tadi kemungkinan Nona Shengmin akan ingat sedikit demi sedikit memory ingatannya yang hilang. Saya tidak tahu waktunya kapan sampai Nona Shengmin mengingat semuanya. Hanya ini hasil dari pemeriksaan yang kami dapat. Saya memberi saran agar kalian mau jujur padanya agar Nona Shengmin mau menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Dokter itu dengan sangat panjang lebar.

Yunho dan jaejong membatu seketika. Jaejong mulai terisak tidak rela, wanita paruh baya yang cantik itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak, satu hal yang dia takuti adalah kehilangan Shengmin. Sedangkan Yunho, pria tersebut sudah menebak jauh hal ini pasti akan terjadi dari dulu. Yunho melirik Jaejong yang sudah terisak kencang. Dia juga tidak mau kehilangan Shengmin, sosok yang ia sayangi bersama istrinya.

" Baiklah, karena saya masih ada pasien yang lain. Anda juga sudah bisa menjenguk Nona Shengmin. Saya permisi Tuan dan Nyonya Lee" Sebelum pergi dokter tampan tersebut menepuk pundak Yunho sebagai syarat agar Pria paruh baya itu kuat menghadapi kenyataan.

Yunho dan Jaejong memasuki ruang inap Shengmin, Jaejong berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan isak tangisnya. Ia bisa lihat Shengmin yang tertidur damai, perlahan tangannya membelai sayang pipi berisi Shengmin.

" Shengmin. Kau harus cepat sembuh nak. Eomma tidak suka melihat Shengmin kesakitan. Hiks... hikss Eomma tidak mau kehilanganmu. Jangan lupakan Eomma, Sayang " Ucapnya parau.

Yunho hanya diam, otak pria tersebut tengah berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Shengmin dan Jaejong aman dalam perlindungannya.

" Yun.. Apa ini karma? Kita merebut Putri Kangin dan Leeteuk dengan cara mu yang salah. Aku bisa mengerti perasaan Leeteuk yang menjauhkan Putrinya dari ku. Aku hanya kecewa atas tindakan salah paham. Hiks... Apa aku tidak boleh bahagia?" Ucap jaejong panjang lebar, mengungkapkan fakta yang sebenarnya.

" Ini jelas salah Leeteuk dan Heechul yang ingkar. Kau tidak salah apapun. Kau hanya ingin menjadi sosok ibu bagi Sungmin. " Jelas Yunho.

" Tapi ini semua salah ku. Andai Aku tidak keguguran dan... dan tidak bisa memiliki anak. Aku tidak mungkin menginginkan Sungmin hiks.."

" Jangan menangis.. Ini sudah takdir. Aku menerima mu apa adanya. Aku juga menyangi Sungmin. Kita harus terima jika Sungmin mengingat semuanya. Kau mau kan merelakannya untuk Leeteuk" Yunho menatap intens mata Jaejong yang berlinang airmata. Jaejong hanya mengagguk lemah.

' _Berkat Shengmin kau tidak gila lagi, aku sangat bersyukur pada malaikat kecilmu'_ Batin Yunho bersyukur.

 _ **Flashback...**_

Jaejong menatap gemas pada sosok mungil dan manis dalam gendongan-nya, mata wanita cantik itu berbinar bahagia. Senyumnya terus terbingkai indah diwajah cantiknya.

" Manis dan cantik.. " Gumam Jaejong. Sedangkan satu sosok wanita yang tidak kalah cantik dan memiliki senyum malaikat hanya tersenyum geli melihat sahabatnya yang terus mengagumi Putrinya.

Yaa itu adalah Baby yang dilahirkan Leeteuk tiga hari yang lalu. Lee Sungmin anak kedua dari pasangan Kangin dan Leeteuk dan adik dari Lee Donghae. Kangin merasa sangat bahagia setelah memiliki anak laki-laki akhirnya tuhan memberikan malaikan kecil lagi dalam hidupnya, seorang anak perempuan. Donghae yang tidak kalah senang dari Appa-nya terus bercerita pada teman-teman sepermainanya, jika ia sekarang memiliki adaik yang manis dan lucu.

" Eomma... Kapan aku bica memamelkan Min pada teman-temanku? Aku ingin tunjukan pada Hongki, jika Hae juga punya adik cantik" Celoteh Donghae pada Leeteuk yang masih terbaring ditempat tidur. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum.

" Minnie masih kecil Hae, belum bisa diajak bermain. Nanti jika minnie sudah besar Hae bisa mengajak minnie bermain bersama. " Ucap Leeteuk dengan senyum malaikatnya, Donghae sangat menyukai senyuman itu.

" Jika Minnie cudah becal, Hae mau ajak main ikan dikolam buatan Appa" Sahut Donghae senang dengan cengiran khas anak-anak.

Jaejong yang melihat interaksi Leeteuk dan Donghae merasa iri sekali. Dia tidak seberuntung Leeteuk yang bisa memiliki dua anak, sedangkan dirinya? Sudah Enam tahun dia belum juga diberi keturunan.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap penuh iba pada istrinya. Jaejong keguguran diusia kehamilannya yang menginjak tujuh bulan, bayi nya meninggal akibat kecelakaan yang dialami Jaejong. Taxi yang membawanya tergelincir, sehingga mobil tersebut mebentur mobil lain. Untungnya tidak sampai merenggut nyawa, hanya saja... Bayinya pergi sebelum melihat dunia ini. Selain kehilangan calon buah hatinya Yunho juga harus menelan pahit, jika rahim sang istri rusak akibat benturan kecelakaan itu dan terpaksa harus diangkat. Pukulan telak untuk istrinya, tidak ada senyum lagi diwajah cantik milik Jaejong.

" Yunho-ah "

Yunho tersentak kaget dari lamunannya, melirik kesamping ternyata ada Kangin dan Leeteuk, tidak lupa dengan bocah cantik dalam gendongannya – Sungmin.

"Mumumu ah mumu kkk" Sungmin berceloteh ria dengan bahasa bayi nya. Kedua tangan Sungmin merentang lebar ingin digendong Yunho.

Yunho dengan senang menggendong Sungmin yang tertawa karena senang. Kangin dan Leeteuk tersenyum melihat Putrinya yang selalu senang di gendong oleh siapaun. Sungmin yang ceria.

" Bagaimana keadaan Jaejong? " Tanya Kangin hati-hati. Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin, dia melirik Istinya diambang pintu kamarnya, raut sedih bisa dilihat oleh Kangin dan Leeteuk.

" Selalu seperti itu. Melamun dan menangis. Kapan Hyung dan Noona datang?" Sahut Yunho berusha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Sudah dua hari Kami pulang dari Jepang. Maafkan kami tidak ada saat Jaejong mengalami kecelakaan" Kangin merasa tidak enak. Ia juga sangat sedih melihat sahabat Istrinya seperit itu.

" Apakah boleh aku menemuinya hikss..? " Tanya Leeteuk meminta ijin pada Yunho.

" Tentu saja boleh. Noona tidak usah meminta ijin seperti itu, Ajaklah Minnie, aku rasa Jaejong akan sangat Senang melihat sicantik Sungminnie" Jawab Yunho sambil mengecup gemas pipi berisi Sungmin sebelum memberikannya pada Leeteuk.

Kangin dan Yunho hanya mengawasi didepan pintu, membiarkan Leeteuk menemui Jaejong.

Leeteuk sangat ingin menangis melihat keadaan Jaejong, tubuh sahabatnya itu kurus dan kulitnya sangat pucat. Sorot matanya kosong, hanya ada rasa kecewa dan penyesalan.

" Jaejong-ah. Apa kabar?" Tanya Leeteuk pelan, Jaejong hanya diam tidak meliriknya sama sekali, ia masih fokus memandang jendela kamarnya.

" HUWAAAAAAAAA... Hikksss... Mumu... hiks " Sungmin tiba-tiba menangis membuat Leeteuk kaget.

" Min Chagii. Waeyo sayang " Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk pungguk kecil Sungmin, agar putrinya tenang. Jaejong yang mendengar tangis Sungmin menoleh kearah Leeteuk yang menggendong Sungmin.

" Bolehkah Aku yang mengendongnya" Pinta Jaejong dengan suara seraknya. Dengan ragu Leeteuk memberikan Sungmin untuk digendong Jaejong. Putrinya memang tidak meronta namun masih menangis.

" Hiks... hiks.. Muuuum"

" Seettt... Uljima Sayang.. Jangan menangis.. " Ucap Jaejong menimang Sungmin lalu memeluknya dengan Sayang. Leeteuk Tersenyum melihat senyum Jaejong kembali, Yunho bahkan sudah menangis melihat kejadian itu. Kangin menepuk bahunya pelan agar Yunho kuat.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu Jaejong kembali ceria, bahkan wanita cantik itu sering mengunjungi kediaman Lee Kangin hanya untuk bermain bersama Sungmin. Jaejong mendapatkan semangat hidupnya hanya dengan melihat wajah manis Sungmin. Dia tidak lagi sedih karena bayi-nya pergi. Mungkin tuhan tidak memberikan ia buah hati tapi ia diberi malaikan kecil semanis Sungmin. Yaa Jaejong sudah menganggap Sungmin adalah Putrinya.

Leeteuk tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan kehadiran Jaejong, namun jika boleh jujur Jaejong hampir mengambil hati Putrinya-Sungmin. Putrinya selalu merengek ingin Jaejong yang menemaninya bermain. Rasa takut mulai terbesit dihatinya.

" Jaejong.. Mudah sekali membujuk Minnie untuk makan. Aku Khawatir melihatnya "

" Apa maksudmu Chul" Leeteuk tahu apa yang dimaksud dari ucapan Heechul, namun dia berpura-pura tidak tahu.

" Aku hanya merasa Sungminnie sangat ketergantungan dengan Jaejong. Bahkan Sungmin menyebutnya _Mama,_ Kau tahu posisimu sebagai ibu hampir tergeser oleh nya" Heechul melirik sinis Jaejong yang sedang menyuapi bubur kemulut kecil Sungmin.

" Lalu Aku harus Apa?" Lirih Leeteuk,

" Itu hal mudah. Menjauhi Sungmin dari Jaejong. " Ucap Heechul. " Kau jangan salah paham Teuk. Aku tidak membenci Jaejong, sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya prihatin dengan kalian berdua. Jaejong harus menerima kenyataan Sungmin bukan putrinya, dan Kau.. Kau harusnya bisa berperan penting sebagai ibu. Ibu yang melahirkannya. Aku juga sedih melihatnya " Sambungnya lagi.

Leeteuk menangis, dia tidak tega berbuat jahat pada Jaejong. Tapi jika tidak begitu posisinya sebagai ibu akan tergantikan.

" Jaejong-ah Minhae " Lirih Leeteuk dengan isakan.

.

.

Leeteuk sudah yakin dengan keputusannya membawa semua keluarganya pindah ke jepang tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejong. Tapi tidak dengan Yuho, ia tahu kemana keluarga Kangin itu pergi, namun ia hanya diam karena mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk istrinya.

Ternyata dugaan nya salah selama ini. Setelah seminggu keluarga Kangin pergi meninggalkan Korea, Istrinya- Jaejong menjadi gila, Sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Sungmin. Dari tahun ketahun Jaejong terus menangis, menggumamkan nama Sungmin. Janji terus Yunho berikan untuk Jaejong hanya cara itu untuk membujuk Jaejong. Bahkan Yunho mengirim mata-mata ke jepang hanya untuk memotret setiap kegiatan dan pertumbuhan Sungmin sampai ia tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa yang cantik. Memberikan potret Sungmin kepada Jaejong berharap mengurangi stres yang dialami Jaejong.

Suatu ketika kesabarannya habis saat Jaejong terus berteriak memanggil nama Sungmin, bahkan Jaejong membenci dirinya karena semua janjinya tidak ada satupun yang ditepati. Dengan pikiran buntu, Yunho menerima tawaran bekerja sama dengan Orang yang sangat licik, yang telah menjerumuskannya kedalam dendam dan dosa tanpa Jaejong tahu. Membuat perusahaan Kangin dan Hankyung bangkrut, memisahkan Suami istri itu bahkan dengan tangan berdosanya Yunho hampir menyentuh Leeteuk.

Yunho memang kehilangan Leeteuk ditempat penyekapan-nya, namun ia bersyukur tuhan masih menyangi dirinya yang bedosa itu. Yunho berhasil merebut Sungmin dari tangan orang paling bejat dan berengsek dimuka bumi ini, orang yang sudah membuatnya jadi iblis. Merebut Sungmin sebagai tanda bersalahnya pada Jaejong bukanlah hal yang gampang, penuh trik licik agar orang itu percaya jika Sungmin mati. Yunho sangat berterimakasih pada tuhan karena dengan ajaib Istrinya beangsur-ansur sembuh dari kegilaan-nya. Kini Ia dan Isrtrinya merawat Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang, beruntung gadis cantik tersebut hilang ingatan ini adalah keuntungan untuk Yunho dan Jaejong. Lee Shengmin adalah Lee Sungmin.

.

.

 **To be Contiune...**

 **Haii.. chingudeul..^^ Waww terimaksih banyak Review nya** **Maaf karena saya telat Update.. Sebagai tanda maaf, untuk chapter ini saya buat panjang.**

 **Semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca tulisan saya, dan maaf jika didalamnya ada kesalahan kata.**

 **See U...**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Baby Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan FF ini hanya Fiksi belangang. No plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff pertama saya, dan juga pasaran, Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan didalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat di perlukan**

Happy Reading..!

Shengmin keluar dari mobil pribadi Yunho dengan ceria. Saat pagi tadi ia terbangun dengan kepala pusing, dan mendadak horor saat ia tahu ia berada dirumah sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya. Wajah cantiknya cemberut karena tidak betah disana, merengek pada Ayahnya sudah ia lakukan namun hasilnya sama Yunho menolak dengan alasan _'Kau masih sakit, jadi harus dirawat' ._ Bukan Shengmin namanya jika menyerah begitu saja, cara yang ampuh adalah merayu Ibunya dan itu berhasil, akhirnya ia bisa pulang siang ini dengan perasaan senang. Beruntung Shengmin masih hilang ingatan sehingga Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa bernafas lega.

" Eomma." Shengmin langsung menggandeng tangan Jaejoong saat sudah berada disampingnya, Jaejoong menatap Shengmin yang menatapnya dengan wajah ceria.

" Kau senang sekali, Sayang. Apa yang membuatmu ngotot ingin pulang heoh?" Tanya Jaejoong yang hanya dijawab senyuman manis oleh Shengmin. " Shengmin sayang?" Kembali Jaejoong bertanya yang juga dijawab anggukan serta senyum lebar dari Shengmin.

" Aku tidak betah disana, karena malam ini aku ingin bisa pergi dengan Siwon Oppa, menghadiri pesta tuan Hong nanti malam. Dan aku juga punya pekerjaan yang menumpuk dikantor " Jawab Shengmin dengan cengirannya.

" Kau bisa ijin untuk tidak masuk kerja hari ini, Eomma tidak mau kau jatuh sakit lagi nak. Keadaanmu masih belum pulih" Kata Jaejoong yang tidak habis pikir Shengmin masih bisa memikirkan pekerjaannya dibandingkan kesehatannya sendiri.

" Hehehe.. Eomma tidak usah khawatir dengan kesehatanku. Lihat aku sudah sembuh" Kata Shengmin memberi tahu jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

" Terserah Kau saja, tapi ingat jangan terlalu lelah jika kau merasa pusing cepat pulang dan hubungi Appa atau Eomma"

" Yeeeeaaayy! Arrayo Eomma" Shengmin berteriak senang.

Chuu

" Gomawo Eomma. Eomma yang terbaik" Shengmin mencium pipi Jaejoong lalu berlari kecil masuk kedalam rumah mewah mereka.

Dari kejauhan Jaejoong menatap sendu punggung mungil Shengmin yang menghilang dibalik pintu, airmatanya menetes. Ia sangat sedih jika harus kehilangan lagi tapi untuk kali ini ia harus kuat dan tidak bersikap egois.

" Shengmin masih bersama kita. Aku akan melindungi kalian dan menebus semua kesalahanku. Aku berjanji Jae" Yunho merangkul Jaejoong yang terisak kecil.

" Kau jangan ingkar lagi Yun"

.

.

.

Yunho memijat pelipisnya pusing, Shengmin ngotot ingin masuk kerja walau ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk pergi kekantor. Ia sudah mengalah demi Jaejoong membiarkan gadis manis itu pulang dalam artian beristirahat penuh dirumah. Namun rengekan manja terus mengalun merdu ditelinganya.

" Appa tampan... Ijikan Min masuk kerja nde" Mohon Shengmin dengan Aegyo-nya. " Lihat Min sudah rapih bak wanita karir yang mau kerja, masa Appa tega menghancurkan persiapan Min sih? Appa tidak sayang Min lagi " Ucapnya lagi dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Jaejoong hanya mampu menahan tawa melihat betapa keras usaha Shengmin yang meminta ijin pada suami-nya.

"Eomma? " Shengmin kini beralih memanggil Jaejoong dengan manja.

" Mwo"

" Aish... Eomma bujuk Appa? " Wajah Shengmin semakin kesal karena Jaejoong bersikap seolah acuh padanya.

" Yun Appa" Panggil Jaejoong lembut, Yunho hampir dibuat gila dengan anak dan istrinya itu. Apalagi tatapan mematikan Jaejoong.

" Baiklah baiklah. Aku ijinkan Shengmin masuk kerja asalkan ia dalam pengawasan Body guard yang Appa perintahkan. Dan Kalian berdua berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Ucapnya pada akhirnya. Yunho menyerah jika sudah disudutkan hanya dengan tatapan Shengmin apalagi Jaejoong ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak.

" Yeaaaaayyy.. Appa Daebak!" Shengmin memeluk leher Yunho dengan sayang.

" Kalau begitu cepat berangkat, jangan membuang waktumu Sayang"

" Iishh.. Appa mengusir Min" Shengmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup pipi Jaejoong dan mulai pergi membawa tas kerjanya. " Menyebalkan!" gerutunya lagi lalu menghentakkan kakinya yang mengenakan High heels hitam hingga terdengar nyaring, bahkan gadis itu tidak berpamitan saat pergi. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah Shengmin.

" Apa aku salah bicara padanya?" Tanya Yunho.

" Kurasa iya, buktinya saja dia marah. Mirip dengan Kangin mudah tersinggung" Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah Shengmin yang seperti itu, lalu mulai menikmati teh hangatnya.

" Aigoo.. kenapa dia harus mewarisi salah satu sifatnya yang buruk itu. Mood nya cepat berubah"

.

.

My Baby Love

.

.

Kyuhyun mengamati gedung tinggi didepannya, Perusahaan YJ memang sangat berkelas, perusahaan yang sangat maju dalam bidang teknologi.

Seringai tipis terlukis diwajah tampannya, tanpa ragu kaki panjang pria tersebut malangkah memasuki gedung itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Kyuhyun membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan wakil direktur yang disebutkan Minho kemarin. Ia sangat penasaran seperti apa wajah orang yang tega membuat perusahaan yang tidak bersalah menjadi bangkrut.

" Tuan Cho silahkan masuk Direktur Lee sudah menunggu anda didalam " Ucap Skretaris itu dengan sopan. Tanpa menunggu lagi Kyuhyun memasuki ruang kerja itu, ruangan yang sangat nyaman dengan dekorasi sederhan, sangat berbeda dengan bayangan Kyuhyun.

Bisa ia lihat seorang wanita yang sedang duduk didepan meja kerjanya ini, tangannya sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang harus ia tandatangani. Kyuhyun belum bisa melihat jelas wajah wanita itu karena sedang menunduk.

" Tumben sekali seorang CEO sehebat anda datang kemari. Saya fikir perusahaan kecil ini tidak begitu menarik perhatian perusahaan ChoLee yang mendunia itu"

DEG

Suara itu.. Suara yang begitu Kyuhyun kenal dulu, suara yang begitu ia rindukan. Kyuhyun masih diam, batinnya berperang menduga ia tidak salah mengenali orang.

" Oh.. Maaf aku sedikit sibuk tuan Cho. Sampai-sampai lupa menawarkan duduk.. Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal penting bukan yang ingin anda bicarakan" Suara lembut itu seketika menyentakkan Kyuhyun dari pemikiran dan keterkejutannya.

Mata gadis cantik itu bergerak memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh nilai. Satu kata pendapat tentang wajah dan penampilan Kyuhyun _' Tampan dan Sempurna'._

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Memandang gadis cantik didepannya dengan penuh damba, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya walau hanya untuk berkat.

DEG

DEG

DEG

TES

" Tuan Cho, Apa anda menangis?" Tanya gadis itu bingung dengan tingkah tamunya yang tidak merespos apaun yang ia ucapkan dan terlihat menangis?. Shengmin kalap harus berbuat apa dengan tamu terhormatnya itu. Pikirannya semakin kacau, bagaimana nanti jika hal yang lebih buruk dari ini? Pria didepannya ini masih diam, mendadak hatinya sakit melihatnya menangis tanpa suara.

" Sung-min"

TAP

TAP

TAP

GREEP

Shengmin semakin dibuat bingung saat ia dipeluk erat oleh Pria tampan didepannya dengan tiba-tiba. Ada desiran aneh, sangat hangat, nyaman dan sesuatu yang Shengmin rindukan selama satu tahun ini. Tidak ada salahnya membirkan pria ini memeluknya sebentar, yaa hanya sebentar.

Hening

" Sung-minku" Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Shengmin.

Seolah tersadar dari angan-angan indahnya, Shengmin berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk mendorong dada bidang pria itu.

" Aku Shengmin bukan Sungmin gadis yang kau maksud tuan Cho" Ucap Shengmin dengan tegas, lalu gadis cantik dan manis itu melepas paksa pelukan Kyuhyun. Memandang tajam Pria didepannya. Ia merutuki pikiran bodohnya dengan pria yang baru memeluknya itu, ada perasaan bersalah untuk kekasihnya- Siwon.

" Dengar! Aku Lee Shengmin, Putri dari Lee Yunho. Aku memaafkan atas tindakan anda barusan. Aku anggap anda tengah gila mendadak tadi atau pelukan tagi kuanggap sebagai salam hangat seperti di negara barat" Shengmin berjalan pelan lalu duduk di salah satu kursi diruangannya, berusaha bersikap biasa seolah kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi. Walau nyatanya jantung miliknya berdetak sangat keras.

" Silahkan duduk tuan Cho" Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit keras. Shengmin melakukan itu untuk menetralkan rasa gugupnya.

Kyuhyun masih terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. Kyuhyun pun lalu ikut duduk bersebrangan dengan Shengmin atau mungkin Sungminnya. Mata tanjam itu terus memandang Shengmin tanpa berkedip.

" Aku tahu aku itu cantik jadi bisakah anda berhenti menapku dengan pandangan _menusukmu_ itu. Sangat mengganggu" Shengmin menekan kalimat ' _menusuk'_ karena jujur saja ia tengah gugup dipandangi begitu. Seorang Choi Siwon saja tidak pernah menatapnya seperti pria didepannya ini.

Kyuhyun masih fokus menatap Shengmin, otaknya mulai berpikir untuk mencari tahu tentang gadis di depanya ini.

" Aku akan langsung pada intinya saja. Jadi apa kau berniat membuat usaha seseorang hancur Nona?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin

'Pria unik' Batin Shengmin takjub melihat pengendalian ekspresi milik Kyuhyun.

" Jadi itu maksud kedatangan mu kesini? Hanya menanyakan hal yang tidak penting ini? Yang benar saja!" Jawab Shengmin dengan gelengan kepala tidak percaya, terdengar seperti ejekan untuk kyuhyun.

" Ini bukan lelucon " desisnya tajam.

" Yaa. Itu memang bukan lelucon tapi ini adalah permainan, Tuan Cho!" Sahut Shengmin santai, namun mata itu terus menatap kyuhyun kagum.

" Permainan?! Harusnya sebelum kau bermain dengan api kecil kalu lihat dulu siapa yang membuang sampahnya. Lengah sedikit api kecil itu membesar dan melukai tangan cantikmu itu!" Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek, sorot matanya menajam memandang sosok mirip tunangannya.

" Apa ada yang lucu? Jangan ikut campur, kau bukan dari permainan yang kubuat" Tukas Shengmin dingin, Foxy eyes nya menghujam tajam tepat kemata Kyuhyun lalu seringai cantik Shengmin tunjukan agar Kyuhyun tidak ikut campur. Bukannya takut Kyuhyun justru tersenyum menawan sebagai balasan.

" Aku Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah takut dengan siapapun, termasuk _Nona_ kecil seperti mu. Aku bebas ingin bermain dimana saja, temasuk dalam permainan yang kau buat. " Kyuhyun berucap enteng dan tenang namu sangat dingin, lalu bangun dari duduknya berniat pergi diruangan yang menyesakkan baginya.

"Terserah kau saja. Jangan menyesal dan menangis jika kau kalah nantinya"

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju pintu, setelah sampai didepan pintu, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Shengmin yang juga tengah berdiri dan menatapnya. Dengan tulus Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berucap " Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melukai orang tersayangmu bukan. Aku yakin kau gadis baik, matamu menjelaskan semuanya. Jika kau btuh bantuan datanglah kepadaku, aku akan membantu masalah mu, jangan pakai topeng sok tegar seperti itu. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya ada sorang wakil direktur yang berbicara padaku dengan tidak sopannya. Aku cukup terkejut dan senang karena itu adalah dirimu Lee Shengmin. Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu denganmu lagi". Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun benar-benar keluar menyisakan Shengmin dialam ruangannya sendiri.

Shengmin masih mencerna semua ucapan pria tampan itu, apa mungkin dia tahu masalah yang tengah ia landa saat ini.

" Nghh.. Tidak mungkin dia tahu. Dan... Kenanpa dengan hatiku ini? Seperti ada yang menusuknya."

" Hiks... Aku... Tidak tahu siapa pria itu? Tapi kenapa aku menangis hanya dengan melihat senyum dan sorot matanya yang terluka? Apa aku melukainya? Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya hiks.. Ini aneh"

" Cho Kyuhyun ".

Shengmin terus merancau dengan tangis yang pilu. Dengan tangan bergetar Shengmin mengunci ruang kerjanya, Ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir dengan kalimat Kyuhyun padanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak didalam mobilnya. Pikirannya sangat kacau dan pusing. Ia butuh informasi tentang Lee Yunho.

" Jinki-ah. Kau punya tugas pertama yang harus kau lakukan, cari tahu mengenai Lee Yunho dari Perusahaan YJ. Aku ingin malam ini hasilnya tidak mau besok. Kau mengerti"

" . . . "

" Bagus"

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan telponnya, tersenyum senang seperti memenangkan hadiah undian pemenang pertama.

" Lee Shengmin "

 **My Baby Love**

.

.

Taemin melangkah pelan sambil menoleh ke belakang berharap Minho tidak mengikutinya. Tangan halusnya bergetar tidak karuan, pikirannya terus melayang saat kata-kata Minho yang menurutnya sangat menakutkan. Mata gadis tomboy tersebut memerah bersiap untuk menjatuhkan liquid bening yang siap kapan saja menetes dan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

" _**Taemin, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Kau tahu dengan jelas Ahjumma tengah mencari anak dan suaminya. Tapi kau terus membuat alasan dan kebohongan untuk mencegah Ahjumma mencari keluarganya"**_

" Bukan begitu Minho"

" _**Taemin dengarkan aku. Kau tidak akan kehilangan Eomma mu itu, tidak akan pernah. Setiap hari dan setiap malam Ahjumma sering berkata jika Kau adalah bagian dari keluarganya, Ahjumma sudah menganggap mu anaknya. Apa kau masih kurang jelas dengan ucapnnya?"**_

" Aku tahu tapi..."

" _**Kau harusnya bersyukur. Kau juga harusnya senang akan memiliki Oppa dan Eonnie, seperti impian mu. Kau tidak akan kesepian lagi, kau akan tetap menjadi Uri Magnae"**_

" Aku juga ingin tapi-"

Ucapan Minho terus mengiang dan Taemin semakin terisak. Banyak hal yang ia takuti dari dulu. Keluarganya tidak pernah mengaggapnya ada karena miskin. Saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil, tidak ada satupun keluarga dari ayah dan ibunya yang mau merawatnya. Walau pun ada ia harus bekerja menghasilkan uang setiap harinya, sedangkan saat itu ia hanya gadis 15 tahun tidak tahu pekerjaan apa yang menghasilkan uang banyak dalam sehari. Bekerja sebagai pengantar koran dan susu yang mampu ia lakukan.

Namun semua berubah setelah menemukan seorang Ibu dengan senyum malaikatnya, lesung pipi yang menawan. Leeteuk Eomma adalah sosok ibu barunya, sama hangatnya seperti ibunya yang sudah pergi ke surga bersama ayahnya. Taemin sangat bersyukur Leeteuk mengaggapnya anak, merawatnya dengan kasih sayang penuh. Tapi saat tahu cerita yang dialami ibu cantik itu, Taemin merasa khawatir dan takut. Leeteuk selalu menyebutkan nama _'Minnie'_ untuk putrinya itu. Ia takut Leeteuk akan melupakannya jika sudah bertemu dengan keluarganya nanti.

" Hiks... Aku hanya takut. Oppa dan Eonnie itu tidak akan menerimaku dengan baik. Kalau mereka tidak menyukaiku bagaimana?" Tanya entah pada siapa. Inilah yang Taemin takutkan, Apakah keluarga Leeteuk akan menerima-nya dengan hangat atau sebaliknya.

" Mungkin ini sudah waktunya aku membantu Eomma berkumpul lagi dengan keluarganya. Aku tidak boleh egois lagi" Ucapnya lirih sambil terus berjalan menuju rumahnya, bahkan ia tidak tahu jika Minho mengikutinya dan bersembunyi bahkan Minho mendengar ucapan kegelisahannya.

" Taemin Pabboya " gumam Minho lalu tersenyum, matanya terus mengamati Taemin yang mulai memasuki pintu rumahnya.

Setelah memastikan Taemin masuk rumah dengan seamat Minho melangkah tenang meninggalkan perumahan sederharna itu. Tiba-tiba poselnya bergetar dan berbunyi ada telpon masuk.

" Yeoboseyo."

" _Ada tugas baru, cepat datang!"_

" Mwo? Tugas baru!" Teriak Minho serius.

" _Aish. Jangan teriak bodoh! Kita dapat tugas baru. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan."_

" Jonghyun Hyung. Memang ada tugas yang menyenangkan? Kita itu berhadapan dengan seorang pembunuh" Tanya Minho sedikit kesal.

" _Kau masih dekat dengan rumah Taemin kan?"_ Tanya Jonghyun tidak berniat sama sekali memjawab pertanyaan Minho.

" Iya. Memang kenapa sih Hyung?" Kesal Minho sambil kakinya menendang kerikil kecil yang ada didekat kakinya.

" _Bagus. Sekarang tugasmu bujuk Taemin agar mau ikut dengan kita nanti malam. Ini sangat penting"_

" Tempat apa itu Hyung?"

" _jangan banyak bertanya. Cepat kau bujuk gadis tomboy itu, akan aku jelaskan nanti setelah kau benar-benar membawa Taemin kehadapanku" Perintahnya seperti seorang bos_

PIIP

" Aigo! Dimatikan. Benar benar dia ini" Minho mendumal kesal line telponnya ditutup begitu saja, memang yang pertama kali menghubunginya itu Jonghyun, tapi sopan sedikit lah, apa salahnya menghargai sesama rekan kerja.

Dengan langkah malas Minho memutar tubuhnya kembali. Tujuannya adalah berkunjung sekaligus memaksa Taemin ikut bersamanya jika tidak _Tuan_ agungnya itu akan murka.

" Harusnya Aku membawa dua kotak susu pisang untuk menyogok Taemin agar mau ikut" monolognya semakin pusing. " Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Eommanya nanti, Mengajaknya kencan? Tidak buruk juga.. Tapi Aku belum menyatakan cinta padanya" dengan kesal Minho mengacak rabutnya frustasi.

" Itu belum bisa dikatakan kencan. Mengajaknya main? Ayolah... Aku sudah besar dan... dan mengajak anak yang genrenya saja patut dipertanyakan walau kenyataannya dia itu perempuan tapi gaya-nya seperti anak laki-laki kekinian bisa-bisa aku disangka tidak normal"

" Ohhh.. dan mungkin saja Aku akan masuk koran besok pagi dengan judul, Seorang Pria tampan berkencan dimalam hari dengan seorang laki-laki yang ternyata seorang artis remaja terkenal yaitu Kai Exo. Bergandengan tangan dengan sangat mesra dan menciumnya." Matanya membulat ngeri hanya dengan membayangkan-nya saja.

Minho terus berceloteh heboh dengan pemikiran yang belum tentu terjadi padanya. Beruntung jalan yang dilewatinya sangat sepi, mungkin orang yang melihat wajah bodoh penuh kekhawatiran dan ekspresi berlebihan itu akan dianggap gila.

" Ya ya ya... Apa yang aku pikirkan barusan" Monolognya dengan memukul kecil kepalanya. Ia baru sadar jika pikirannya melayang kearah yang tidak jelas.

.

My Baby Love

.

Malam yang sangat indah karena sang rembulan menunjukan dirinya bersama bintang yang setia menemaninya. Salah satu bangunan mewah terlihat cantik dengan dekorasi pesta yang saagat mewah, membuat decakan kagum yang melihatnya. Perlahan-lahan bangunan mewah itu mulai ramai dimasuki tamu-tamu terhomat dengan pakaian sangat mewah yang mereka kenakan.

Diantara suasana ramainya pesta itu nampak seorang gadis berkulit putih seputih susu tengah berjalan anggun dengan langkah pelannya, matanya mengernyit bingung mencari seseorang yang mungkin ia kenal dari banyaknya tamu yang ada dipesta ini, fokus dan fokus.

" Aigo.. Aku kesasar. Tadi aku lewat mana dan ini disebelah mana?" gumam Shengmin tidak habis pikir dia bisa tersesat ditengah pesta seperti ini. Tepat saat kakinya akan melangkah mendekati meja penuh dengan makanan dan minuman, seseorang menabrak punggungnya.

BRUKK

" Ah... maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja hiks.. " Gadis manis yang menabrak Shengmin mulai terisak takut dan itu menimbulkan rasa panik untuk Shengmin.

" Sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis. Pakainmu juga kotor biar aku bantu membersihkannya." Tanya Shengmin dengan ramah. Gadis muda tersebut sedikit takut menerima ajakan Shengmin.

' Apa dia akan memarahiku dan memotong rambutku sampai botak.. Ihhhh Andwae' Batin gadis muda tesebut enggan megikuti Shengmin, ia memilih diam.

" Jangan takut. Aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang jahat?" Tanya Shengmin dengan senyum manisnya.

" Aniyo.. Aku hanya takut saja" Sanggah gadis itu tak enak.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Shengmin menarik gadis muda tersebut mengikuti langkahnya. Tatapan semua pria di pesta itu menatap kagum Shengmin dan gadis manis yang bersamanya.

" Mereka kakak adik yang cantik dan manis, aku ingin memiliki keduanya sebagai istriku"

" Apa kau gila. Dua sekaligus? Sebelum kau menikahi kedua gadis itu, kau akan mati ditangan kedua istrimu itu. Dasar Playboy tua"

" Ya!"

Shengmin hanya melengos malas mendengar decakan kagum para Ahjunssi yang tidak tahu malu berharap ia menjadi istri yang entah keberapa. Shengmin terus menggandeng tangan gadis muda itu keluar dari ruangan pesta dan masuk keruangan lain, lalu dia duduk diantara kursi didalam ruangan itu. Setelah melepaskan genggamannya, Shengmin kini menyibukan diri mencari tisu basah yang selalu ia bawa kedalam dompet mahalnya.

" Pria tua bodoh"

Shengmin melotot kaget mendengar ucapan gadis yang ia tarik tadi. Sungguh hanya wajahnya yang manis tapi belum tentu ucapnnya juga manis.

" Siapa namamu" Tanya Shengmin antusias tanpa menatap gadis itu.

" Namaku Lee Taemin, Eonnie siapa?"

" Namaku Lee Shengmin. Salam kenal Taemin-ah " Shengmin tersenyum kelewat manis dihadapan Taemin yang masih Shock melihat wajah kekanak kanakan milik Sungmin.

' Eonnie Shengmin.. Manisnya. Aku ingin seperti dia' Batin Taemin kagum dan terpesona dengan senyum Shengmin.

BRAK

"Shengmin! Kau kemana saja Aku mencarimu dan... dia" Pria bertubuh tinggi dan atletis itu begitu panik saat Shengmin tidak kunjung kembali dari toilet dan sekarang ia bingung dengan sosok gadis muda yang duduk bersama Shengmin.

Shengmin dan Taemin menegang kaget karena Siwon membuka pintu dengan cara yang salah.

Hening tidak ada ada yang bersuara kecuali suara napas Siwon yang terengah-engah, sepertinya Pria tinggi itu habis berlari.

" Siwon Oppa. Kenalkan dia adik ku Lee Taemin. Cantik bukan? " Ucap Shengmin dengan sangat polosnya.

" Eh!" Taemin mendadak terkejut dengan ucapan Shengmin yang mengatakan dia adalah adiknya.

" Oppa habis berlari?" Tanya Shengmin khawatir melihat keadaan Siwon.

" Maaf. Aku terlalu khawatir mencarimu. Aku sangat panik takut terjadi sesuatu padamu " Siwon berucap pelan, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya ini.

Shengmin tersenyum ia sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih sebaik Siwon. Tangan mulusnya mulai memberiskan gaun biru muda yang Taemin kenakan.

" Eonnie.. Sudah... ini sudah bersih jangan ditekan seperti itu kekeke... geli eon" Taemin hanya bisa pasrah saat Shengmin berusaha membantunya membersihkan noda digaun-nya, namun gadis manis itu tidak mau diam badannya bergerak-gerak kecil karena geli.

" Tidak. Ini masih kotor Taemin. Jangan bergerak seperti itu aku kesulitan mambersihkannya." Omel Shengmin.

" Tapi.. Ini geli kkk.." Tawa kecil Taemin saat Shengmin menekan kecil dibagian pinggang-nya.

" Shengmin. Aku harus kembali ketempat pesta. Kau mau ikut bersama atau menyelesaikan itu dulu" Tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk perut Taemin.

" Oppa duluan saja nanti Aku menyusul bersama Taemin. " Jawab Shengmin dengan cengirannya.

" Baiklah Baby.. Aku duluan Oke. Jangan lama-lama" Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya, berniat menggoda Shengmin tapi malah Taemin yang tergoda.

' Salah sasaran' Batin Siwon pusing karena Shengmin tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun saat diberi kedipan maut miliknya.

Taemin yang melihat kedipan genit Siwon untuknya itu melotot tidak percaya. Kedipan Siwon yang melelehkan.

" Yaa! Jangan menatap kekasihku seperti itu. Lihat matamu hampir keluar" Kesal Shengmin.

" Habisnya.. Oppa itu tampan sekali. Aku rela kok Eon menjadi yang kedua. Kau mau kan berbagi kekasih mu itu denganku.." Taemin menatap Shengmin dengan penuh harap, ia tidak takut melihat Shengmin marah. Karena menurutnya Shengmin itu akan terlihat lebih manis saat marah.

"MWO!" Teriak Shengmin tidak percaya jika Taemin ingin jadi kekasih kedua. Apa gadis didepannya ini bodoh menginginkan hal segila itu.

'Apa otaknya geser'

" Jangan teriak Eon.. Aku kan lebih manis darimu" Kesal Taemin. Tentu kesal Shengmin berteriak didekat telinganya, kupingnya terasa panas. Ia melihat Shengmin yang cemberut dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah tidak terima dengan ucannya barusan.

'Dia itu Eonnie-eonnie.. Atau anak Tk? Kenapa aku merasa tersaingi. Dan lihat bibirnya itu!'

.

.

.

" Kau mau kemana Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara Donghae. Ia kemudian berbalik arah, menatap Donghae yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi kekamar kecil. Hanya sebentar Hyung, kau jangan khawatir"

" O... Baiklah hati-hati, jaga dirimu "

" Ne " Sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

Donghae bisa melihat tatapan kagum semua kaum hawa yang melihat Kyuhyun dengan penuh puja dan lapar. Ia merasa khawatir jika ada wanita yang berani tidak tahu malu bertelanjang didepan Kyuhyun seperti kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Ia akui pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya termasuk ia sendiri.

" Sepertinya mereka akan sakit hati dan berbondong-bondong bunuh diri jika tahu Kyuhyun sudah bertuangan.. atau sebaliknya" Ucap Changmin yang tau tatapan Donghae untuk sahabatnya itu. Donghae melirik Changmin disebelahnya, pria tinggi itu sibuk mengunyah makanan dengan rakus, piring ditangannya penuh dengan berbagai jenis makanan yang berhasil dirampoknya.

" Hyung mau? " Tawar Changmin. " Tapi Hyung ambil sendiri jangan punyaku" Sambungnya lagi dengan telunjuk tangannya yang menujukan arah meja penuh makanan.

Donghae menghela nafasnya sebentar, terlalu terkejut dengan piring yang Changmin bawa. Bukan karena piringnya tapi makanan yang tercampur itu.

" Max. Kau itu menawariku atau menyuruhku? Dan lihat piringmu itu. Saus tomat tercampur dengan cake strawberry. Belum potongan daging kecil yang berdekatan dengan cokelat dan lihat itu terlihat seperti- " Donghae tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena bingung harus bicara apa lagi.

" Ini enak kok Hyung, rasanya sangat berbeda saat kue ini tercampur dengan potongan daging" Sahut Changmin dengan mata berbinar penuh cinta.

" Hyung mau?" Tawarnya lagi, berharap Donghae mau mencoba campuran makannya itu

Donghae menggeleng cepat, bisa-bisa perutnya sakit. Changmin sangat baik mau menawarinya dengan senyum manis, tapi ia enggan untuk mencicipi esperimen rasa yang Changmin terapkan.

" Max, tawari saja orang lain jangan aku. Karena aku bukan segolongan denganmu yang makan banyak. Aku diet" Ucap Donghae dengan jijik saat Changmin menyuapkan cokelat dan daging sapi bersamaan kedalam mulutnya.

" Hyung jangan terlalu banyak diet. Kau akan terlihat lebih pendek dari ini. Makan yang banyak biar kau tinggi sepertiku" Sahut Changmin dengan polosnya.

" Ya! Aku tidak pendek"

" Ya terus Apa kal-"

" Bukannya itu Choi Siwon, salah satu pengusaha yang sukses diusianya yang masih muda ini. Ternyata dia datang juga " ucap Changmin seperti terkejut melihat seorang Choi Siwon yang juga menghadiri pesta Tuan Hong. Donghae yang bingung dengan karena tiba-tiba Changmin menghentikan ucapannya.

" Choi Siwon. Benarkah itu dia!" Tanya Donghae yang juga tidak percaya bisa melihat sosok nyata seorang Choi Siwon.

Dengan susah payah Changmin menelan semua makanan yang berada didalam mulutnya. " Aku butuh air minum, tenggorokanku sedikit serak. Hyung antar aku" Pinta Changmin lalu menarik tangan Donghae menuju stan berbagai macam minuman.

" Aish... Kau ini! Makanan saja yang kau ingat, tapi minum? Kau mengabaikan hal yang paling penting didunia ini." Ceramah Donghae yang membuat Changmin mendengus sebal. _' Ayolah aku hanya minta ditemani saja. Apa salahnya? Dan sekarang dia menjadi sosok Hyung yang cerewet. Tubuh pendeknya ini..'_

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ketembok dan mata setajam elangnya itu menatap bosan sekumpulan orang yang tengah berbicara riang dengan memamerkan saham yang mereka punya, membicarakan tentang _bisnis_ tidak ada habisnya.

" Apa mereka tidak bosan membicarakan hal yang sama. Ini pesta bukan tempat rapat" Gumamnya pelan. Kemudian Kyuhyun mulai meminum Wine nya dengan nikmat. " Shengmin. Bagaimana bisa ada dua orang berwajah sama itu tidak mungkin. Kembar?" Gumamnya kembali.

" Hanya sendiri tuan Cho?" Sapa Pria itu dengan senyum menawannya.

" Senang bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung, Siwon-ssi. Lagi" Tutur Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Siwon adalah orang yang menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sebagai seorang pengusaha memang harus memperbanyak bertegur sapa, walau sekalipun orang yang disapa terlihat cuek, dingin atau tidak suka sama sekali, tidak melunturkan niat baik seorang Choi Siwon.

" Ya... Saya juga senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun-ssi. Anda sendiri?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah kalemnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit mendengus melihat wajah so kalem Siwon. Apalagi pertanyaan-nya itu, apa dia sedang meledeknya?. Tapi jika tidak mengingat Siwon adalah salah satu pengusa yang sukses saat ini, sudah dipastikan ia akan mengeluarkan ucapan kasarnya.

" Seperti yang anda lihat, untuk sekarang aku datang sendiri. Tunanganku sedang pergi keluar negri, ia gadis yang sibuk. Sama seperti diriku" Tutur Kyuhyun sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. Ada rasa sesak yang menyeruak masuk kerelung hatinya saat mengucapkan itu semua.

' Keluar negri? Sampai satu tahun lebih? Sibuk karena apa. Bahkan aku tidak tahu mana yang benar' Batin Kyuhyun.

" Oppa. Aku mencarimu" Keluh gadis cantik dan manis yang baru saja datang, dengan tampang lelahnya ia merengek manja.

Suara itu..

" Min, akhirnya kamu datang juga." Siwon mengelus sayang rambut panjang gadis yang baru saja menghampirinya.

" Kyuhyun-ssi. Kenalkan, ini kekasihku" Ucap Siwon memperkenalkan kekasihnya dengan bangga. Ia merangkul bahu gadis manis tersebut dengan sangat mesra.

" Ayo perkenalkan dirimu" Pinta Siwon Lembut, Kekasihnya itu masih sibuk menunduk memeriksa dompetnya.

Kyuhyun menatap gadis disamping Siwon yang tengah sibuk dengan dompet merah mudanya. Gadis manis itu mendongak dengan raut terkejut.

DEG

DEG

 _Tidak mungkin_

" K-kau?" Ucap gadis itu terdengar seperti berbisik. Siwon masih bisa mendengar suara keterkejutan Shengmin dengan sangat jelas. Ya.. Gadis yang menghampiri Siwon adalah Shengmin- kekasihnya.

" A-aku harus pergi, Wonnie" Ucap Shengmin. Lalu ia berlari begitu saja menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dikepala Siwon.

" Shengmin! Mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon, lalu dengan cepat ikut berlari untuk mengejarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti karena menabrak seorang gadis dengan gaun putih berpita biru.

" YaK! Dasar pria kuda. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar bodoh!" Maki gadis tersebut dengan lantang, bahkan ia tidak malu sama sekali saat semua penikmat pesta menatapnya heboh dengan bisik-bisik negatif.

" Maafkan Aku. Aku sedang buru-buru, bisakah anda mnyingkir? Anda menghalangi jalanku" Pinta Siwon berusaha sopan dan Sabar.

" Mwo! Enak saja memerintahku!"

" Aish... lalu sekarang apa maumu?" Tanya Siwon yang sudah habis kesabarannya. Ia ingin bertanya banyak hal kepada Shengmin tapi ia kurang beruntung. Lihatlah gadis dengan wajah datanya ini, sedang marah-marah. Sangat menakutkan melebihi ibunya sendiri.

Smirk cantik gadis itu sunggingkan dan Siwon tidak tahu arti dari senyumannya itu.

" Ikut Aku" Perintahnya mutlak bak seorang ratu. Siwon pasrah dan memilih mengikuti gadis super dingin didepannya.

Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Pria tampan itu masih diam ditempatnya dengan semua keterkejutan yang baru saja ia lihat. Gadis yang tadi siang ternyata adalah kekasih Choi Siwon. Dan bodohnya ia belum melihat hasil laporan dari Jinki yang ia letakan diatas meja kerjanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan menatap pintu yang dilewati Shengmin dengan sangat serius." Aku harus mencari tahu kebenarannya. Dan memastikan apakah Lee Shengmin adalah putri kandung dari Lee Yunho. Atau... mereka adalah orang yang sama"

.

.

.

" Kenapa aku harus menghindar dari pria itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Taemin pergi dengan kekasihnya itu. Siwon Oppa juga tidak mengejarku" Ucar Shengmin menatap pot-pot bunga mawar yang tertata rapih didekat bangun pesta itu. Padahal Shengmin ingin menikmati pesta tuan Hong dengan Siwon tapi saat melihat Pria itu. Ada rasa bersalah dan sakit.

Shengmin menghela nafas pendek. " Aku kan tidak sedang selingkuh. Kenapa begitu sangat sangat... ketakuatan. Hanya dengan melihat mata terkejutnya." Ujar Shengmin yang merasa aneh dengan hatinya.

" Sudah kuduga kau masih hidup. Dan kau begitu cantik dan sexy."

Shengmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah kiri. Lalu mengerut keningnya bingung siapa orang itu.

" Siapa kau? Kau sepertinya salah orang."

Pria itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Shengmin yang mulai waspada terlihat dari gerak gerik tubuhnya. " Ow ow.. Tenang Sayang. Kenapa kau bersikap waspada kepadaku? Aku ini orang baik" Tutur Pria itu.

Shengmin bersiaga dan mulai berjalan mundur, memandang pria didepannya jengkel. " Berhenti. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _'Sayang'_. Karena aku bukan milikmu tuan pemimpi." Seru Shengmin tidak suka.

Pria itu tersenyum mengerikan mendengar semua ucapan gadis tersebut. Shengmin bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman itu. Entah pirasatnya berkata sangat buruk bertemu dengan pria didepannya ini.

' Lebih baik aku lari. Pria ini sepertinya gila atau tengah mabuk.' Selesai dengan isi hatinya Shengmin lalu bergegas pergi menghindari pria aneh menurutnya itu.

Pria itu kini sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum misterius, membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

" Tidak akan aku biarkan kelinciku lari untuk kedua kalinya."

Shengmin berlari tanpa arah, beberapakali ia menengok kebelakang memastikan jika pria aneh itu tidak mengikutinya. Nafasnya memburu hebat, jantunggu terpacu lebih kencang, ia butuh perlindungan.

BRUKK

Shengmin menabrak seseorang dan hampir terjatuh namun untungnya sosok tinggi itu memeluk pinggangnya dengan sangat kuat.

" kau baik-baik saja"

Shengmin mendongak menatap sosok tinggi itu yang ternyata seorang pria. Matanya melebar sempurna saat tahu siapa yang pria tersebut.

" C-cho K-kyuhyun"

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara seseorang yang berlari dari arah sama yang Shengmin lewati. Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang tengah mengejar Shengmin. Rahangnya mengeras ia tahu siapa orang itu.

" Wah wah wah... kau menemukan pahlawanmu ternyata. Padahal aku belum memulai apapun tapi hancur karena kau muncul diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Dasar Cho sial!" Ucapnya tidak terima.

" Hiks... Aku takut hiks.. " Shengmin tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi, ia sangat bingung dan takut. Pria gila itu ternyata mengejarnya.

" Aigo... _Sayangku_. Aku bahkan belum menciummu tapi kau mengadu takut pada pahlawanmu itu. Ini sangat tidak adil" Pria itu tersenyum meremehkan tapi bukan untuk Shengmin melainkan untuk Kyuhyun.

" Diam kau Kim Jungmo! Berani kau menyentuhnya. Kau akan terima pembalasan dariku!" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun merangkul bahu bergetar Shengmin meninggalkan Jungmo sendiri.

Bisa Jungmo lihat sosok Shengmin perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya. Tangannya terpekal kuat, sorot matanya penuh dengan kebencian. "Aku tidak mau mengalah lagi dan membiarkan kau memilikinya. " Gumam Jungmo, lalu tangannya mulai merogoh sesuatu didalam saku celananya. " Satu pisau lipat atau satu pistol. Mainan mana yang harus aku pilih. Kalian berdua mainanku yang paling aku sukai. Sepertinya pisau lipat. Aku tidak mau membuat heboh dipesta orang" Jungmo tersenyum licik, dengan lihai memaikan pisau lipat itu dan akan melemparnya tepat kepunggung Kyuhyun.

" Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena punggungnnya aku rusak. Selamat malam Cho dan selamat datang My Sweet."

Jungmo berlari kecil agar jarak panahan pisaunya mengenai tepat pada sasarannya. Setelah tersa aman dengan posisinya, Jungmo mulai melempar pisau lipatnya dan-

" AKHHH! Sial"

" K-kau tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ssi hiks?" Tanya Shengmin panik saat Kyuhyun berteriak dan ia melihat pisau yang menancap pada bahu Kyuhyun.

" P-pergi " Kyuhyun mencengkram pergelangan tangan Shengmin dengan kuat, ia berusaha bangun dari posisi berlututnya.

"T-tapi kau berdarah hiks" Tangis Shengmin mulai pecah. Kyuhyun baru saja ingin membawa lari Shengmin, namun karena pergerakannya kurang cepat ia tersungkur jatuh dengan Shengmin yang ikut jatuh disampingnya.

" Akhh!"

" Harusnya Aku gunakan pistol tadi." Jungmo tersenyum tanpa dosa lalu mulai mendekat kearah Shengmin menarik tangannya dan mencoba memisahkan genggaman Kyuhyun dari pergelangan tangan Shengmin.

" Tidak hiks.. Pergi kau hiks.. Kyuhyun jangan lepaskan" Shengmin mencoba memukultangan Jungmo yang mau memisahkannya dengan Kyuhyun. Gadis manis itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan deraian air mata.

" Hey Cho! lepaskan tanganmu itu. Kau melukai tangan mulusnya" Jungmo terus berusaha mencoba namun ia tidak brhasil. Bahkan tangan Shengmin mulai mengganggunya.

" Sayangku.. Kau jangan nakal begitu. Jangan membuat aku marah. Oke" Nasehatnya kepada Shengmin yang justru menangis takut karena dirinya.

" Jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu" Ucap Kyuhyun yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

" Cih.. Bersikap Romantis. Memuakan!"Kesabaran Jungmo sudah habis, ia pun mulai mencengkram pisau yang masih menancap dibahu Kyuhyun, mulai menariknya agar memperlebar tusukannya. Alhasil membuat Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan, belum lagi jeritan indah dari Shengmin dan ohh... Genggaman memuakan itu akhirnya terlepas. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk membawa Shengmin.

" Lepas... Lepaskan aku..TURUNKAN!" Shengmin meronta dalam panggulan Jungmo. Yaa Jungmo memanggul Shengmin seperti memanggul karung beras dengan langkah yang cepat.

" Kyuhyun! Tolong hiks... Tolong hiks.. Aku takut"

" Shengmin!"

" Siwon Oppa Tolong Aku hiks... Lepas bodoh" Shengmin terus berteriak minta dilepaskan. Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengejarnya dan Siwon yang tepat berada dibelakang Kyuhyun yang ikut berlari.

"DIAM" Teriak Jungmo marah, dan itu mampu membuat Shengmin bungkam karena takut. Hanya isakan yang mampu ia keluarkan.

Jungmo mulai memasukan Shengmin kedalam mobilnya, keberuntungan memihak kepadanya, ia tidak salah memilih jalan lewat belakang gedung yang sepi. Lalu ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepan penuh.

Shengmin terus terisak ia melirik kebelakang, ia bisa lihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang terus mengejarnya dengan mobil.

" Oppa hiks"

" Sial! Mereka mengganggu saja!" Maki Jungmo yang jengah dengan kedua mobil mewah yang tengah mengejarnya. " Saatnya menggunakan mu Sayang" Sambungya lagi lalu mengeluarkan pistol yang belum ia gunakan sama sekali.

Shengmin melotot kaget dengan benda yang Jungmo keluarkan – Pistol.

" Jangan!" Teriak Shengmin yang panik melihat Jungmo yang mengacungkan senjatanya kearah mobil Kyuhyun dan Siwon

DOORR

"Hiks... Hikss Kau bukan manusia. Kau iblis!" Maki Shengmin.

" Sudah terlambat _Sayang_. Lihat mobil siapa yang aku tembak!" Sahut Jungmo tidak peduli, Shengmin menoleh kebelakang, matanya terbelalak kaget mobil yang terkena tembakan Jungmo terbakar dan itu membuat jalanan berantakan

" ANDWAEEEE!"

 **To be Contiune...**

 **Haii.. chingudeul..^^ Waww terimaksih banyak Review nya** **Maaf karena saya telat Update lebih dari seminggu.. Sebagai tanda maaf, untuk chapter ini saya buat panjang. Gomawo yang udah komen dari chap pertama sampai yang terakhir (8),Saya harap kalian tidak bosan dengan isi ff yang saya bawa dan terus kasih saya semangat lewar Rivew kalian...**

 **Semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca tulisan saya, dan maaf jika didalamnya ada kesalahan kata.**

 **See U...**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Baby Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan FF ini hanya Fiksi belangang. No plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff pertama saya, dan juga pasaran, Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan didalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat di perlukan**

Happy Reading..!

Suasana didalam mobil itu terasa menakutkan bagi gadis cantik yang terus menunduk takut, tangisnya terus mangalun pilu didalam mobil. Jungmo pria tersebut justru menikmati suara isak tangis _Sungmin_ , seperti menikmati sebuah alunan lagu.

" Ayolah Sungmin, sayang. Jangan menangis lagi. Lihat mata cantikmu itu. Jadi bengkak begitu. Tapi walau bengkak sekalipun kau masih terlihat cantik" Ucap Jungmo dengan senangnya, bahkan pria itu tertawa tanpa rasa takut apalagi merasa bersalah.

" Hiks "

" Dari dulu aku ingin sekali melenyapkannya. Dan sekarang aku membuat sejarah terbesar dalam hidupku. Appa berhasil menjebak Lee Yunho dengan memanfaatkan dendamnya pada ibumu serta ibu si Cho Sial itu. Dan sekarang aku berhasil menembak tunanganmu yang lemah. Cih... Menjijikan!"

 _Tunangan_

Shengmin membeku ditempat, ucapan Jungmo begitu mengejutkan. Apa benar dia adalah tunangan Cho Kyuhyun. Shengmin menggeleng kepala. Tidak mungkin ia bertunangan dengan pria sedingin itu.

' _Pasti pria yang tengah mengemudi itu sudah gila. Bakhan dia juga buta warna'_

" Aku akan membawamu kesalah satu kastil milik Appaku _._ Dimana tidak ada orang yang mengganggu ritual pernikahan kita. Kau pasti suka disana" Ucap Jungmo dengan tawa mengerikan. Shengmin terus menangis, kepalanya mendadak sakit, bahkan saking sakitnya Shengmin terkulai lemas dan jatuh pingsan. Jungmo yang melihat itu hanya berpikir jika Sungmin tertidur karena lelah menangis.

" Tidurlah yang nyenyak Sayang. Karena besok adalah hari terpenting untuk kita. "

.

.

.

Yesung tengah mengumpat seseorang yang tengah membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lihat bahkan Onew hampir muntah dibuatnya. Otaknya menjadi panas karena sibuk memikirkan ide apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, belum lagi dengan umpatan tidak sopan dari sang supir muda itu. Membuatnya pusing saja.

" WOOAAAAAHHH! AWAAS ADA MOBIL! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI!" Jerit Onew histeris didalam mobil. Yesung ikut mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dari sabuk pengaman dan terus berdoa dalam hati.

' Tuhan aku sering berdoa padamu. Aku mohon beri aku umur panjang, aku ingin merasakan sebuah pernikahan, istri dan anak. Aku ingin itu semua. Tuhan kasihani aku. Apa kau tega membiarkan anak-anakku terlantar. Dangkkoma belum menikah, siapa nanti yang akan menikahinya. Bagaimana jika aku mati? Ia akan sedih.' Doa yesung dengan sangat serius.

" Kau berisik sekali Onew! Lihat aku berhasil menghindarinya" Ucap sang pengemudi tidak suka dengan teriakan heboh milik Onew.

" YAK! Kau bilang aku berisik. Kau yang membuat aku seperti ini. LEE TAEMIN!"

" Aduh kupingku sakit AYAM!" Taemin mendelik tak suka ia menatap Onew dengan tatapan garang.

" Aku masih muda, dan kau.. Kau membawa mobil seperti mabawa kereta luncur. Apa kau tidak lihat tadi, didepan matamu ada mobil angkutan barang. Jika menabrak apa yang akan terjadi?"

" Buktinya kita masih hudup. Dan berhenti berteriak seperti gadis puber. Ck! Bahkan aku berusaha mengejar sang penculik." Jawab Taemin tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Onew mengusapa wajahnya kasar, tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Taemin yang keras kepala.

" Lalu kenapa kau ngorot ingin ikut? Kau tahu ini sangat berbahaya?"

" Kau tahu siapa yang tangah pria gila itu culik? Itu Eonnie yang menolongku, Eomma bilang aku harus berbuat baik kepeda orang yang sudah menolongku sekecil apapun. Aku balas budi, Taemin memang anak baik " Pujinya untuk dirinya sendiri, gadis tomboy itu sangat bangga dengan tidakkannya. ' aku akan jadi sosok pahlawan dan mendapat pujian dari Siwon Oppa'. Tidak ada yang tahu dibalik tindakan Taemin, apa ia tulus atau tidak.

Onew mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka Taemin akan mengatakan hal seperti itu dalam situasi seperti ini. Baiklah semua orang tahu membantu seseorang tanpa pamrih itu tindakan mulia. Tapi bisakah dengan cara yang lain dan tidak seekstrim ini. Ia juga masih ingat betapa galaknya Taemin saat memaksa ingin ikut pengejaran Sungmin, tentu saja dengan menggunakan Jurus galak ibu-ibu yang jemurannya dicuri. Sungguh ia tidak bisa bicara sedikit pun.

" Ini... ini kan jalan menuju hutan?" Ucap Yesung yang merasa heran dengan pemandangan diluar.

"MWO!" Teriak Onew.

" Jangan berisik! Jalanan kita mulai sepi, jika kau berteriak kau akan membangunkan semua hantu yang berada disekitar sisini" Peringat Yesung tanpa beban. " ini sangat menarik" Sambungnya lagi dengan tawa kecil.

Onew mendadak takut ia sadar jika ini sudah sangat larut malam. Tawa kecil Yesung memberi efek horor baginya, suasanya bertambah menyeramkan.

Namun tiba-tiba mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti. Onew dan Yesung mengernyit bingung, mereka berdua yakin mobil sudah terisi full bensin dan harus digaris bawahi mobil ini tidak rusak. Lalu kenapa berhenti?

" Hiks.. Oppa aku tidak mau menyetir lagi. Aku takut, jalanan ini hanya satu arah dan itu menuju hutan.. Aku takut" Lirih Taemin dengan isakan takutnya tidak lupa tangan gadis tomboy itu gemetar dan tidak mungkin bisa untuk memegang stir dengan baik.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, lalu mulai melepas sabuk pengaman dan turun dari mobil tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Ia membuka pintu mengemudi dan mengelus sayang rambut Taemin. " Gadis pintar, bergabunglah dengan Onew. Kau pasti lelah" Ucapnya lalu ikut membatu Taemin melepas sabuk pengamannya. Mata sipitnya bisa melihat bagaimana gemetarnya kedua tangan Taemin yang bergetar takut. Setelah Taemin duduk bersama Onew dibelakang. Yesung kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai mengikuti jejak Jungmo yang sudah semakin jauh.

" Oh... bahkan aku lupa jika sindrom takutmu masih ada _Tetem_. Ternyata masih penakut" Ejek Onew.

Taemin mendelik tajam.

" Diam kau"

" Sudah-sudah kalian jangan bertengkar. Tidak baik berbicara sembarangan ditempat seperti ini. Kawasan ini sangat berbahaya. Dan kemungkinan kita akan turun" Sahut Yesung yang masih fokus mengemudi. Tanpa sadar Onew dan Taemin menggeleng takut.

" Apa harus turun? Bagaimana jika didalam hutan ada binatang buas? Lalu memakanku yang tampan ini" Tanya Onew yang enggan jika harus turun dari mobil.

" Cih.. Tampan" Taemin memutar bolamatanya malas mendengar ucapan dramatis berbalut narsis yang Onew ucapkan.

" Jinki-ah, Apa kau lupa tugasmu sebagai agen mata-mata? Ini adalah latihan dasar untuk mu. Bukan hanya berotak cerdas, kau juga perlu mental dan fisik yang kuat. Sekalipun kau takut kau harus bisa menyembunyikan rasa itu. " Jawab Yesung memberi nasehat untuk Onew.

" Jadi.. Kau berniat bergabung dengan Jonghyun dan Minho Oppa?! Tampang seperti mu? Err..Tidak cocok sekali" Ledek Taemin dengan cekikikan nya. Gadis Tomboy itu menutup mulutnya, berusaha meredakan ledakan tawanya. " Kau salah makan yaa? Tampang bodoh seperti ini ingin jadi agen mata-mata." Sahutnya lagi sambil menunjuk muka Onew yang memerah entah karena marah atau malu.

" Taemin-ah, jangan seperti itu. Lihat kau membuat dia malu, sampai wajahnya memerah begitu" Sahut Yesung yang melirik keadaan Onew lewat kaca spion disepannya. ' Miris sekali' Batin Yesung.

" A-a.. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya" Sahut Taemin dengan wajah polosnya.

" Aishh.. Menyebalkan" Dengus Onew kesal dengan semua ejekan Taemin dan Yesung? Hyung anehnya itu malah menyudutkannya. Sungguh tidak membantu sama sekali

Hening..

" Bagaimana dengan keadaan mobil yang ditembak itu yaa. Aku harap orang itu selamat." Ucap Yesung mencairkan suasana yang hening. Jujur ia tidak suka dengan keadaan sepi didalam mobil. Bulu kuduknya meremang, entah karena suasana yang sangat sunyi atau dengan keadaan diluar yang memang sangat menyeramkan, pohon-pohon tinggi dan besar serta suara burung yang menambah kesan angker hutan yang mulai mereka masuki. ' Tempat yang pas untuk melakukan sebuah tindakan krimial, pintar juga' Batin Yesung ngeri.

" Aku juga berharap begitu" Ucap Onew dengan lirih.

.

.

.

 _Flashback..._

_Kyuhyun mentup pintu mobilnya dengan sangat keras, emosinya meluap, kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang lengah. Bahkan ia melupakan rasa sakit dibahunya, dan darah yang sudah merambas keluar dari jas mahalnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan lukanya, dalam otaknya hanya gadis itu. Gadis yang meminta tolong dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kemungkinan dia adalah Sungminnya. "AAARRGH! Kenapa bisa dia membawa senjata seperti itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lolos." Kesal Kyuhyun dengan nada yang tinggi. Kyuhyun mulai menyalakan mesin mobinya._

 _BUG_

 _BUG_

 _Kyuhyun menoleh kekiri tepatnya kaca pintu mobil, disana terlihat gadis manis dengan perawakan mungil mengetuk kaca jendela mobilnya. Kim Ryeowook terus meneriaki namanya._

" _Kyuhyun-ah! Buka pintunya!"_

 _Kyuhyun mendengus tidak suka. " Ada apa Noona. Aku harus mengejar Si berengsek itu!" Ucapnya merasa terganggu._

" _Cepat Turun!" Teriak Ryeowook sudah kehilangan kesabaraan._

 _Dengan rasa kesal, marah dan bingung Kyuhyun akhirnya turun dari mobil miliknya._

" _Ada apa Noona. Aku harus mengejar-" Ucapannya terhenti saat ia mendengar protesan suara yang ia kenal. Kyuhyun tahu siapa itu._

" _YAKK! Apa yang kau lakukan. Apa-apaan ini? Turun dari mobiku sekarang juga!" Teriak pria tampan itu dengan rasa dongkol. Ayolah ia ingin mengejar kekasihnya yang diculik. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang menariknya keluar secara paksa. Pria yang tidak ia kenal itu langsung masuk menggantikan posisinya dan mengunci semua pintu mobil dari dalam._

" _Tuan Choi, aku pinjam mobil mewahmu dulu nde. Bye!"_

" _Hey. Mobiku!" Choi Siwon- Pria berparas rupawan itu hanya bisa mengumpat saat mobilnya mulai menjauh dari dirinya. Ini adalah hal yang paling ironis yang pernah ia alami. Mobil yang dibawa kabur dan kekasihnya yang diculik._

" _Aku akan kalah dari Jonghyun Hyung jika begini. Awas Tuan aku mau masuk. Anda cukup beristirahat saja dan obati luka anda dulu. Saya permisi" Tanpa sungkan lagi Minho memasuki mobil milik Kyuhyun dan memberi salam hormat pada sang tuan agungnya sebelum ia pergi menyusul Jonghyun. Tidak lupa dengan senyum khasnya. ' Perasaan aku tidak melihat dia' Batin Kyuhyun yang heran jika Minho sudah menyerobot [tempatnya._

 _Kyuhyun sediri masih dibuat kaget dengan tindakan anak buahnya yang kelewat tidak sopan. Bukan hanya Minho tapi juga Jonghyun yang seenaknya menarik pakasa Siwon dari dalam mobil. Masih sibuk dari keterkejutannya, Ryeowook menarik lembut tangan Kyuhyun._

" _Mereka sudah pergi Wokkie?" Tanya Yesung yang datang dengan Onew dibelakangnya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kearah Yesung. Itu adalah tanda jika rencana mereka berhasil._

" _Tunggu! Kalian? Ada apa ini?!" Tanya Siwon yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Yesung. Semua orang disana masih diam termasuk Kyuhyun._

" _Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya untuk bercerita" Sahut Ryeowook dengan helan nafas panjang. " Ayo kita cari tempat yang nyaman untuk berbicara."_

" _Baiklah. Kajja Hyung kita harus segera mengejar Jonghyun dan Minho, jangan sampai kita kehilangan je-"_

 _DOORR_

 _Semua orang menoleh kearah dimana Mobil Jungmo membawa Shengmin kabur. Mereka bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas mobil mewah berwarna Hijau berputar- putar di tengah jalan raya, dan asap mualai keluar dari mobil itu._

" _J-jong hyun"_

" _Cepat Onew kita pergi!" Teriak Yesung yang mulai membuka pintu mobil._

" _T-tunggu Hyung. Tapi Jonghyun?"_

" _Tidak ada waktu lagi, Biar Ryeowook yang mengatasinya"_

" _Tunggu! Aku ikut. Aku ingin menolong Eonnie manis itu. Minggir biar Aku saja yang menyetir." Gadis itu adalah Taemin yang menahan Yesung agar tidak masuk. Gadis tomboy itu bahkan sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian ala tomboy nya, hanya riasannya saja yang masih sama._

" _Taemin. Apa yang kau lakukan. Ini berbahaya. Keluar sekarang" Perintah Onew yang bertambah pusing melihat Taemin yang mendorong paksa Yesung duduk dibangku penumpang, sedangkan gadis itu mulai duduk nyaman dibangku mengemudi._

" _Diamlah dan cepat kau masuk! Aku tidak mau kehilangan jejak" Marahnya tidak suka._

" _Aissshh! Dasar gadis pemaksa!" Kesal Onew dengan teriakan frustasinya. Dengan rasa terpaksa Onew berjalan dan mulai masuk kedalam mobil dimana Yesung berada._

 _Setelah merasa Onew masuk kedalam mobil, Taemil langsung menyalakan mesin dan tanpa ragu meng gas mobil tersebut. Dan itu menimbulkan teriakan keras dari Onew dan Yesung._

 _Siwon dan Kyuhyun memandang nanar mobil itu pergi. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya ia meliahat dengan jelas mobil yang pria asing itu tembak adalah miliknya. ' Sial! Jadi dia mengincarku dari awal. Tapi ada hubungan apa Pria itu dengan Kyuhyun dan Shengmin?' Batin Siwon._

" _Ryeowook Noona. Gomawo" Kyuhyun berucap pelan ia sekarang tahu rencana apa yang Yesung susun sekarang._

" _Siwon-ssi. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya. Mari ikut Saya"_

" _Tentu saja. Anda berhutang banya penjelasan Kyuhyun-ssi. Ini membuat Saya bingung"_

 _Akhirnya Kedua pria tersebut pergi ketempat yang aman dan nyaman, sedangkan Ryeowook menyelesikan tugas terakhirnya dari Yesung. Ia meminta Kyuhyun dan Siwon untuk pergi ketempat yang ia tunjukkan. Dan sekarang ia sibuk dengan ponselnya._

" _Tuan saya sudah memasang pelacak ditubuh Nona Sungmin. Anda jangan Khawatir Taemin yang sudah membantu saya."_

" _..."_

" _Baik Tuan. "_

 _Ryeowook memetikan ponselnya. Ia menatap jalanan yang sudah mulai ramai karena insiden Mobil yang ditumpangi Jonghyun._

" _Sebentar lagi semuanya berakhir"_

Yesung mulai khawatir melihat Jungmo membawa Shengmin yang mirip sekali dengan Sungmin kedalam hutan yang gelap dan sangat mencekam ini. Ia berjalan mendekati setiap pohon besar untuk sekedar bersembunyi, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menggunakan cahaya sedikitpun itu bisa memancing siapapun yang melihatnya. Taemin dan Onew menunggu didalam mobil dijalan yang sangat sempit yang tidak mampu dilalui oleh mobil. Ia tidak yakin mengajak anak-anak kedalam hutan, firasatnya mengatakan ini sangat berbahaya.

" Minho, apa ia tertangkap? Mobilnya berhenti tidak jauh dari mobil Jungmo. Lalu kemana dia?" Heran Yesung yang tidak melihat Minho didepan atau disekitarnya, ini terlalu aneh untuknya.

Yesung tidak tahu sekarang ia dimana, apa sedang didalam hutan atau masih dipinggiran hutan. Namun ia bisa melihat cahaya senter dari arah Jungmo yang tengah memanggul Sungmin.

" Aku harap Nona baik-baik saja. " Lirih Yesung yang miris dengan kaedaan _Nona_ -nya. Ia terus mengikuti Jungmo sampai Pria itu memasuki sebuah kastil kuno.

My Baby Love

" Kyuhyun" Lirih Sungmin sambil membenamkan wajahnya dibalik selimut. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Ia mendongak menatap sekeliling ruangan yang minim cahaya. Kamar yang menakutkan.

"Hiks aku takut" Ucapnya lagi lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa ini?" Desis Sungmin bingung. Ia menemukan sebuah kunci yang sangat usang sekali. Dan ia bisa merasakan seperti bau darah. Ia menengok kesuluruh ruangan dan bisa ia lihat pintu kamarnya terkunci dari luar. Ia mulai menyingkapkan selimut tebal dan mulai menurunkan kaki mulusnya. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ada rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya.

" Ini pasti karena terbentur pohon. Kepalaku sakit dan sepertinya akan benjol" Monolognya pelan. " Oh.. aku harus cepat keluar dari tempat ini. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan seorang iblis di esok hari." Ucapnya mulai panik.

" Kyuhyun-an mianhae. Siwon Oppa Mianhae.. Hiks.. Seandainya aku.. Aku tidak hilang ingatan mungkin hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi dan menjadi serumit ini. Tolong maafkan aku" Tangisnya pecah.

Dengan tangan gemetar Sungmin mulai memasukan kunci tua itu, memutarnya perlahan dan...

" Kunci tua yang menakjubkan." Senang Sungmin lalu mulai melihat kekanan dan kekiri takut ada Jungmo. Dengan perlahan kakinya melangkah pelan tidak ingin menimbulkan suara, namun sebelumnya Sungmin mengunci kembali pintu kamar tempat ia dikurung. Setelah dikira aman Sungmin mulai melangkah cepat melewati lorong-lorong aneh didalam kastil tersebut.

" Appa sudah aku bilang. Aku ingin menikahinya besok disini. Aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi"

Nafas Sungmin tercekat saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara itu. Kim Jungmo. Sungmin menoleh, ia bisa melihat Jungmo yang sibuk berbicara di line telpon yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya. ' Bagaimana ini.' Batinnya gelisah.

Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru Sungmin tidak sengaja sikutnya menyenggol patung aneh tepat dibelakang. Patung itu jatuh dan tentu saja hancur dan lebih parahnya menimbulkan suara yang sangat nyaring.

" Omo. Bagaimana ini" Sungmin membekap mulutnya. Ia juga kaget dengan kecerobohannya.

"SIAPA ITU!"

Sungmin langsung berlari tanpa arah. Ia tahu Jungmo akan mengetahui jika ia kabur. Suara Jungmo terdengar dari arah belakang.

" YAA! LEE SUNGMIN! MAU KABUR KEMANA KAU!" Teriak Jungmo marah. " KAU TIDAK BISA LARI DARIKU LAGI!" Jungmo mulai berlari menyusuri jalan yang mungkin Sungmin lewati. Suara langkah pria tersebut sangat jelas terdengar. Sungmin terus berlari sambil menengok kebelakang sehingga tak melihat apa yang didepannya.

BRUUK

Sungmin jatuh terpental oleh sesuatu. Ia meringis sakit dibagian bokongnya. Sungmin menjauh ketakutan dan perlahan menangis terisak, membuat sosok yang ditabrak Sungmin tadi berubah panik. Sosok itu tidak jelas seperti apa rupanya karena minim cahaya dan terlihat seperti bayangan.

TAP

TAP  
TAP

Suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang Sungmin semakin terdengar jelas. Langkah Jungmo semakin dekat dan itu membuat Sungmin gemetar ketakutan.

"AA-Emmhhpp"

Sungmin ingin beteriak saat Pria misterius itu menarik tangannya dan membekap mulutnya secara cepat. Lalu menyeretnya entah kemana.

' Hiks... Tuhan tolong aku' Batin Sungmin dengan deraian airmata.

Langlah pria itu terhenti di semuah lorong dengan banyak pintu, membuat Sungmin menjadi waspada. Ia sangat takut untuk menatap pria yang sudah melepas tangan besar nya dari mulutnya.

" Air matamu selau menyapaku, saat kita bertemu lagi. Terkadang aku datang untuk menyeka air matamu, menghapus lukamu, aku datang didalam hatimu tanpa luka dan ku tanam cinta. Itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mu" Ucap pria itu dengan senyum menawan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Itu adalah ungkapan jika Kyuhyun selalu merindukan Sungmin. Ketika rindu menyapa ia akan menangis karenanya.

" Kyuh.. Kyuhyun " Sungmin langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyaka jika pria yang menyeretnya adalah Kyuhyun.

" Kau mengingatku ternyata."

" Bodoh. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu pada tunanganmu sendiri. Kau jahat.. Dan hiks menyebalkan" Sungmin terus memukul dada bidang Kyuhyun tidak terlalu keras.

" K-kau mengingat semuanya" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan rasa terkejut luar biasa. Jadi benar Shengmin adalah Sungminnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dengan rasa bersalah.

"M-miahae" Lirih Sungmin.

" Yaak. Lee Sungmin aku sudah muak dengan ulahmu!" Teriak Jungmo membuat Sungmin takut dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

" Takut" Ucap Sungmin dengan suara kecil. Kyuhyun memandang tajam kearah belakang. Dan mulai memasuki salah satu pintu yang ada di lorong kastil.

Kyuhyun melangkah hati-hati masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Bau anyir menyeruak masuk kedalam indra pencuimannya. Didalam ruangan itu terdapat beberapa kaca mirip akuarium besar yang didalamnya terdapat sesuatu yang mungkin saja menyermkan dan mengerikan.

" Kyu.. hiks.. darah kyu" Ucap Sungmin yang mulai ketakuatan membayangkan apa yang ada dialam ruangan ini. Kyuhyun melihat arah pandangan Sungmin. Entah itu darah segar atau yang sudah mengering terlihat berceceran di atas lantai batu dan didasar akuarium tersebut. Namun hanya satu akuarium yang terdapat dua buah lilin jadi cukup jelas untuk mengetahuinya.

"Ming jangan pernah melepas genggaman tangan kita. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang mampu membuat rasa takut Sungmin sedikit menghilang.

" Ne Kyu, aku percaya.. Ehh Wangi bunga mawar dan- "

"Darah segar" Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia mersa tidak ada yang beres dengan ruangan ini.

Aroma bunga mawar memenuhi indar penciuman Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat mereka berada tepat didepan salah satu akuarium yang tinggi melebihi pintu. Akuarium itu penuh dengan kelopak bunga mawar merah dan separuh air yang mengisi akuarium tersebut. Sungmin merasa penasaran dengan satu akuarium yang gelap tanpa lilin disampinnya.

" Kyu.. Ada satu lagi disana aku ingin lihat" Tunjuk Sungmin pada akuarium yang letaknya cukup jauh dari akuarium yang berisi kelopak bunga mawar. Dengan mudah Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu lilin dan mulai melangkah palan menuju akuarium itu, tangan kekar itu masih setia menggandeng tangan mungil Sungmin. Bau amis menyengat penciuman mereka bedua, bau itu sangat pekat saat mendekati akuarium tersebut. Bau amis dan bau busuk membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ingin muntah. Rasa penasaran mereka lebih besar sehingga tidak membuat keduanya takut.

Mereka berdua berhenti tepat didepan akuarium tersebut. Lilin yang Kyuhun pegang terjatuh begitu saja dan padam karena terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Didalam sana terlalu menakutkan untuk dilihat.

"I-ini.. Kyu hiks"

" Pria itu sudah tidak waras. Kita harus pergi dari tempat ini." Kyuhyun langsung menarik Tangan Sungmin menjauh dari akuarium tersebut. Dengan cekatan Kyuhun langsung mengirim perintah pada anak buahnya, lalu ia segera menghubungi pihak kepolosian.

" aku ingin pulang Kyu. Aku takut disini hiks.. "

" Tenang Minnie, ada aku disampingmu. Untuk sementara kita bersembunyi disini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Bujuk Kyuhyun agar Sungmin berhenti menangis.

Bayangkan saja didalam akuarium itu derdapat sosok gadis cantik dengan tubuh seperti model. Namun kondisinya sangat mengenaskan sekali. Tangan dan kakinya diborgol dengan sangat kencang. Ujung borgol tersebut tertanam didalam daging gadis tersebut sehingga darah mengalir dari lukanya. Akuarium berisi darah dan potongan-potongan daging yang berserakan dimana-mana. Gadis itu sudah tidak bernyawa gaun putih yang dikenaknnya kotor oleh darah dari atas hingga bawah. Kyuhyun tidak lupa dengan wajah gadis tersebut.

" Aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya..." Gumam Sungmin metap nanar akuarium berisi mayat itu. Ia merasa pernah meliat gadis itu, tapi lupa dimana. "Akh!" Sungmin mengerang sakit dikepalanya.

" Gwenchanayo. Jangan dipaksakan untuk mengingatnya. Biarkan ingatan itu datang dengan sendirinya"Ucap Kyuhyun dangan sangat khawatir melihat tindakan Sungmin yang berusaha mengingat semuanya.

" Tapi aku ingin ingat." Rajuk Sungmin dengan ringisannya.

" Dasar Kelinci na-" Ucap Kyuhyun terhenti saat pintu itu dikunci dari luar. Ia bisa mendengar umpatan seseorang dari luar.

" Aish.. Aku lupa mengunci pintu ini. Dan kau Lee Sungmin tunggu hukumanmu. Gadis manis yang menusahkan"

Itu adalah suara Kim Jungmo. Ia mengumpat Sungmin dengan nada marah. Perlahan langkah Jungmo menjauh dari ruangan yang mengurung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. " Kita terjebak disini. Bagaimana ini Kyu?" Panik Sungmin dengan memandang kyuhyun yang justru tengah tersenyum menyeringai kearah pintu.

"Kyuh.." Sungmin mulai takut melihat senyuman itu.

" Kita hanya perlu menunggu banatuan saja." Kyuhyun menatap bola mata Sungmin agar gadis manisnya tidak panik. Kyuhyun memutar tubuh mungil gadis itu. Sepasang tangan melingkar diperut Sungmin dan dengan manja menopang dagu dibahu Sungmin. Sungmin ingin menoleh untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun, namun ia mendapat ciuman mesra dipipinya.

Mereka berdua terdiam masih dalam posisi sama hingga akhirnya Sungmin angkat bicara " Maaf ya. Karena aku sudah berbuat jahat padamu. Aku hampir membuat perusahan Oppa Hae bangkrut dan.. Dan melukai hatimu" Ucap Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Hanya hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang menggelitik lehernya.

" Aku tahu, Kau tidak mungkin tega melukai orang tersayangmu. Sekalipun kau hilang ingatan. Aku percaya padamu" Bisik Kyuhyun.

" Tapi.. Aku juga terpaksa Kyu. Appa Yunho dimanfaatkan jika, Appa tidak menuruti semua perintahnya... Appa dan Eomma akan dibunuh"

" Appa dan Eomma yang mana" Goda Kyuhyun yang sesekali mencubil kecil perut Sungmin.

" Uhh.. Tentu saja Appa Yunho dan Eomma Jaejoong" Sungmin merenggut kesat Kyuhyun mencubit kecil perutnya.

" Minnie.. Aku sangat bahagia sekali. Kau tahu aku pernah berpikir untukmu, untuk meredupkan semua cahaya yang ada didalam hatimu. Supaya kau juga tahu betapa gelapnya perasaanku ketika kau meninggalkanku. Aku kuat diluar tapi aku rapuh didalam. Itu... hanya sedikit gambaran perasaanku" Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu agar Sungmin tahu bahwa betapa sakitnya saat ia ditinggalkan, ia hanya ingin mencoba bagaimana kalau seandainya Sungminnya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

" Mianhae.. hiks.. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu.. hiks.. lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon Oppa?" Sungmin terisak kembali saat mengingat statusnya dengan Siwon. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Sungmin sangat sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, namun disisi lain Siwon adalah pria baik. Akan sangat jahat jika ia menyakiti hati pria tersebut yang sudah banyak membantunya. Dengan gemas Sungmin mencengkram kuat kepalanya. Kyuhyun menahan gerakan tangan Sungmin yang akan melukai kepalanya sendiri.

" Kau harus memilih diantara Aku dan Siwon. Aku.. Aku akan terima dengan lapang dada semua pilihamu nantinya seperti sebuah kesetiaan. Setia itu mengenai sebuah penantian, namun jika kau membenci yang namanya menunggu, maka kita menjadi sekian, karena aku akan berlalu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan ragu dihatinya. Ia merasa tidak rela mengatakan itu semua namun ini adalah akhir dari penatian, sebuah jawaban yang akan mengubah lagi didalam hidupnya.

Sungmin merasa tertampar secara halus dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Kesetiaan. Selama ini Pria yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya ini dengan setia menunggunya. Jarang sekali ada pria seperti itu. Sungmin tidak bodoh dengan arti ungkapan yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Tentang pentingnya kesetiaan dalam berhubungan. Ketika kesetiaan itu hilang, maka cinta pun akan berlalu.

' Keputusan paling sulit bagiku yaitu ketika aku diberikan pilihan untuk tetap bertahan denganmu ataukah memang harus melepaskanmu' - Sungmin

' Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Kau mungkin tak pernah tahu betapa besar rasa cintaku padamu, tapi kau bisa melihat tulusnya pengorbananku selama ini untukmu ' - Kyuhyun

 **To be Contiune...**

 **Haii.. chingudeul..^^ Waww terimaksih banyak Review nya** **. Jujur saja semangat saya menurun melihat Review yang kemarin chapter 9. sangat sedikit sekali** **. Jika begitu terus kemungkinan Ff ini tidak akan saya lanjut. Saya harap kalian tidak bosan dengan isi ff yang saya bawa dan terus kasih saya semangat lewat Rivew kalian agar bisa lanjut... Dan maaf jika didalamnya ada kesalahan kata.**

 **See U...**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Baby Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan FF ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff pertama saya, dan juga pasaran, Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan didalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat di perlukan**

Happy Reading..!

 _Siwon melihat Kyuhyun pergi setelah pembicaraan serius mereka selesai. Ia seperti dilempari Boom dan dalam waktu beberapa detik saja mampu meledakkan hatinya dengan cara yang tragis. Mata jernihnya menatap lurus pada Pintu yang baru saja Kyuhyun lewati._

" _Ini memang kenyataan yang sulit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Shengmin adalah Lee Sungmin, putri dari Lee Kangin. Sedangkan Lee Yunho.. Hanyalah korban" Ucap Ryeowook memberikan satu lembar foto keluarga Kangin._

 _Siwon mengambil foto itu matanya tidak lepas memandang potret Sungmin dan keluarganya. " Korban dari dendam seseorang" Ucap Siwon dengan nada pelan. Ryeowook tanpa sadar mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Siwon. " Padahal aku akan melamarnya dua hari lagi" Siwon menatap nanar selembar foto ditangannya._

 _Ryeowook tampak ragu dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Siwon barusan. " Anda pasti sedang bercanda. Nona yang sedang anda pandangi itu adalah Tunangan Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin nona terlihat senang dengan cincin bunganya." Ujar Ryeowook mencoba menjelaskan posisi Kyuhyun disini adalah Tunangan Sungmin._

" _Cincin bunga?" Tanya Siwon tidak mengerti._

" _Yaa. Anda bisa melihatnya. Nona Sungmin tidak pernah melepaskan cincin itu dari jarinya. Karena cincin itu adalah cincin pemberian tuan muda Kyuhyun. Semacam cincin pertunangan" Jawab Ryeowook yang mulai serius mengawasi reaksi wajah Siwon._

" _Tapi aku mencintainya"_

" _Tapi anda tidak bisa memilikinya. "_

" _Aku akan tetap melamarnya"_

" _Anda terlalu gila jika sampai melakukan itu"_

" _Terlalu gila sampai aku sangat menginginkannya"_

" _MWO! Apa kau buta Tuan! Kau harus sadar jika mereka sudah terikat benang merah. Kau tampan tapi sayang kau buta dan bodoh. Kasihan sekali" Setelah mengucapkan itu Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih bergeming ditempatnya. Siwon memang tidak tersinggung sama sekali dengan ucapan kasar Ryeowook padanya karena ia juga menyadari jika ia salah._

 _Ryeowook melirik kebelakang tepatnya melirik kaca cafe yang tertuju pada sosok Siwon. Dengan rasa kesal Ryeowook membuka tas ungu miliknya, lalu mengambil ponsel pintarnya._

" _Yeoboseo. Kim Kibum, Ini tugas terakhirmu"_

" _... "_

" _Iya.. Aku tidak main-main kau akan mendapatkan tandatangan Sungmin plus kau juga akan berkenalan dengan gadis kelinci itu nanti. Tapi ingat buat Pangeran incaranmu itu jatuh cinta. Kau tahu? Aku hampir dibuat darah tinggi olehnya. "_

" _..."_

" _Aku tidak peduli mau pakai cara apapun itu terserah kau. Mau kau langsung seret dia keranjang juga itu pilihanmu Bum. Bawa jauh pria berotot kuda itu"_

" _..."_

" _YAAK! JANGAN BERTERIAK!" Bentak Ryeowook marah. Lalu dengan kasar memasukan ponselnya kembali kedalam tas. Ia melirik kekiri dimana ada beberapa anak remaja yang menatapnya aneh._

" _Apa yang kalian lihat! Sanah pulang kerumah ibu kalian! Tidak pernah melihat orang marah saja." Marahnya pada sekumpulan remaja itu yang langsung lari ketakukan._

" _Kyuhyun pasti langsung pergi ketempat Sungmin dibawa. Aku harap luka dibahunya tidak semakin parah. Dasar tidak sabaran" Monolog Ryeowook yang tidak habis pikir Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal senekad ini. Padahal lukanya harus dijahit, namun seolah tidak peduli dengan luka dibahunya Kyuhyun terus memaksa untuk memperbannya saja._

" Dasar pria-pria gila"

Kyuhyun mengelus lembut kening Sungmin yang berkeringat, mata gadis manis tersebur terpejam karena lelah dan kini gadis itu tertidur. Kyuhyun menidurkan Sungmin dengan pahanya sebagai bantal. Ia tidak bosan memandang gadisnya ini, senyum tulus terus Kyuhyun pancarkan berbeda dengan hatinya yang sedang gundah gulana. Ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Jika Sungminnya memilih Siwon ia harus merelakannya pergi. Bagaimanapun kebahagian Sungmin adalah keinginan utamanya.

" Benjol?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat merasakan benjolan samar dikening Sungmin.

" Sshhh" Ringisan pelan keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

" Pasti ulah Jungmo." Desisnya tajam. Kadar kebenciannya bertambah jika itu menyangkut Jungmo. " Apa karena ini dia ingat semua ingatannya. Rasanya aku tidak rela jika kening ini benjol dan sedikit lecet. " Monolognya dengan suara pelan takut jika Sungmin bangun.

Hening

Suasana kastil itu sangat hening sekali, dan menyeramkan. Hawa dingin menusuk tulang, Kyuhyun membuka jasnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. " Tempat ini sangat cocok untuk pembuatan film horror." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan berani, tidak ada rasa takut sedikit pun padahal ia sekarang ada ditempat yang begitu menyeramkan.

BRAAK!

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang kaget mendengar suara mirip dobrakan mungkin yang ada diluar.

"Hyung, Kau yakin mereka ada disini?"

" Yaa. Semua tempat sudah kita geledah ti- YAK MINHO! APA YANG KAU BAWA ITU? MAU MEMBUNUH ORANG!"

" Yesung Hyung senang sekali berteriak ya. Tenang saja aku hanya memegangnya" Sahut Minho santai sambil memainkan sebuah pistol.

TAP 

TAP

TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekati ketiga pria tersebut. Ketiganya bersikap waspada. Yesung mengeluarkan pistol dibalik jas mahalnya.

" Waaahh keren. Yesung Hyung punya pistol. Daebaakk" Puji Onew pada Yesung yang justru tengah serius.

Hening

" Mana orangnya tidak muncul?" Gumam Minho heran karena tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki, namun tiba-tiba

" HUWAAAAA! Kalian jahat semua meninggalkan aku sendiri. Aku wanita tapi ditinggal sendirian dialam mobil tanpa ada penjaga! Kalian berdua harus tahu tadi ada pria cebol yang hampir berbuat mesum padaku. Karena gemas aku pukul kepala botaknya! Hiks.. Mimpi apa aku semalam yaa? Sampai harus mengalami hal tidak senonoh ini" Adu gadis manis itu panjang lebar seperti kereta api.

" Tae-min"

Ketiga pria itu menghembuskan napas berat. Mereka dibuat kaget dan jengkel dengan tingkah gadis muda nan tomboy di depannya ini, namun mereka berusaha untuk memaklumi karakter seorang Taemin.

" Oh.. Taemin Chagi aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau tahu setiap waktu aku memikirkanmu." Minho langsung memeluk erat Taemin yang jelas merasa risih dengan pelukan Minho.

" Aku tidak mau tahu hal seperti itu. Lepaskan aku Minho" Ucap Taemin cuek. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Minho namun gagal dan berakhir dengan ia yang lelah dan pasrah.

" Kyuhyun Hyung. Kau didalam kan?" Teriak Onew didepan pintu yang belum ia geledah. Semuanya hampir melupakan pintu terakhir itu.

" Yaa.. Aku didalam. Cepat buka pintu ini, Sungmin kedinginan." Teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam.

" Kita dobrak saja!" Perintah Yesung. " Kyuhyun-ah. Lebih baik kau mundur, kami akan mendobrak pintunya" Sambungnya lagi, dan memberi kode pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin, setelah merasa Sungmin nyaman dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun mundur cukup jauh.

" Hyung, kau bisa mendobraknya sekarang" Teriak Kyuhyun

" Oke! Kita mulai"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga mendobrak pintu itu dengan bersama-sama. Pintu yang besar tidak akan mempan didobrak hanya satu orang saja. Beberapa kali mereka coba namun tidak berhasil yang ada tubuh mereka sakit semua.

" Hyung, ini percuma. Pintu itu tetap diam ditempat seperti bongkahan batu besar tidak bergeser sedikitpun." Sahut Onew dengan napas yang memburu karena lelah.

" Itu berarti harus memakai kunci. Tapi masahnya hanya Jungmo yang tahu. Aku telpon Changmin dulu" Yesung segera mengambil ponsel dari saku didalam jasnya.

TUUUT

TUUUUT

" Ck.. disaat seperti ini dia malah susah dihubungi. Apa sih yang dia lakukan" Gerutu Yesung sambil terus mencoba menghubungi Changmin.

" Maksudnya Kunci emas ini?"

Semua mata menatap Taemin yang mengayunkan kunci besar berlapis emas yang sangat cantik didepan mata mereka. Tindakan Taemin seperti seorang gadis kecil yang tengah mengejek mereka atau anak kecil yang tengah memamerkan barang terhebat yang ia miliki.

" KENAPA TIDAK DARI TADI TAEMIN!" Teriak mereka kompak. Taemin yang disoraki seperti itu hanya cemberut sebal dan memanyunkan bibinya.

" Oh.. Manisnya"

Yesung dan Onew mendelik tajam kearah Minho, bisa-bisanya ia terpesona oleh Taemin disaat seperti ini. Sedangkan Minho tidak terusik sama sekali dengan tatapan tidak suka.. Ahh atau mungkin tatapan iri padanya.

" Mwo"

Yesung tidak mau membuang waktu lagi. Ia segera mengambil kunci emas itu dari tangan Taemin. Tepat dugaannya kunci itu memang pasangan pintu ini, Yesung sempat berpikir bagaimana mungkin Taemin bisa mendapatkan kunci yang sangat berharga ini. Taemin adalah sosok yang tak terduga.

Pintu itu terbuka lebar menampilkan seorang Pria tampan yang tengah menggendong sang Putri yang tertidur didalam pelukannya. Namun mata Pangeran tersebut menatap berang dan murka pada apa saja yang menjadi pokus tatapannya.

GLEK

Kyuhyun marah. Satu kata untuk menggambarkan keadaan Kyuhyun untuk sekarang ini. Tidak ada yang mau berbicara sekedar menyapa pun tidak. Tentu siapa yang tidak marah ia menunggu dan berdiri begitu lama dan disuguhi pembicaraan yang tidak bermutu dibalik pintu.

"Wuuuhhh... Eonnie! kenapa dengan nya?" Tanpa ada rasa takut Taemin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong Sungmin.

" Hey Tuan. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya" Tuduhnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia berpikir tidak penting menjawab pertanyaan Taemin.

" OMO.. bibir.. bibirnya bengkak" Taemin memicingkan matanya curiga. " Kau.. Tuan mesum yang- Yaaak Lepaskan aku Minho!"Teriak Taemin saat Minho menarik paksa tubuh mungilnya. " Kau! Bos Mesum.. Lepaskan Aku Minho. Aku ingin memberi palajaran pada Bos yang kau agungkan itu. Yaaakk! Aku ingin menendeng selangkangan- Woaaahhh Turunkan aku Minho!" Gadis tomboy itu terus menuding wajah Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya, sungguh tidak sopan. Minho tidak bisa berbuat banyak dengan sikap Taemin yang tidak sopan pada Tuannya. Pria tersebut terus berusaha membawa jauh Taemin dari pandangan kyuhyun dengan cara memanggulnya seperti kantung beras.

"Akan aku pastikan itu benar-benar terjadi. AKU LEE TAEMIN AKAN MENENDANG EMMMPPTT-"

Suara bawel Taemin menghilang terbawa angin, benar-benar menyejukkan telinga Kyuhyun dan Yesung, sedangkan Onew hanya diam karena sudah tau watak Taemin.

" Seo-hyun Noona " Ucap Onew terbata saat melihat sosok pucat tak bernyawa didalam akuarium besar dengan bau busuk yang menyengat. Yesung menyenter akuarium yang Onew dekati, ia bisa melihat sosok cantik yang sudah menjadi mayat itu dengan miris. Seohyun adalah Gadis yang pernah memaki Sungmin dikampus serta pernah berbuat nekat dengan bertelanjang didepan Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang ia melihat Gadis itu sudah tidak bernyawa.

" Hyung, kapan polisi datang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar, pria tampan itu melangkah angkuh keluar ruangan yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan. Ia berharap Sungmin tidak melihat hal yang mengerikan ini lagi.

" Mereka sedang mengejar jungmo yang kabur. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan tempat ini. Biar pihak kepolisian yang mengurusnya." Jawab Yesung seadanya ia menarik paksa Onew Yang terus memperhatikan mayat cantik itu.

.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain jaejoong terus mondar-mandir didepan pintu ruangan kerja Yunho. Ia sangat cemas dan khawatir sekali, Siwon datang dengan kedaan kacau dan langsung meminta penjelasan tentang asal usul Shengmin yang sebenarnya kepada suaminya. Sudah hampir satu jam Siwon dan Yunho belum keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia tidak tahu apa saja yang dibicarakan Yunho selama itu, dan berita buruknya adalah Shengmin yang diculik oleh Kim Jungmo anak dari Kim Youngmin, orang yang telah membuat suaminya menjadi jahat, dia adalah dalang dan akar sesungguhnya dari perpecahan masalah ini.

" Shengmin bagaimana kabarmu nak. Eomma sangat mencemaskanmu" Gumam Jajoong dengan raut sedih.

Hingga suara kenop pintu yang dibuka terdengar sangat nyaring. Jaejoong segera menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat Siwon di ambang pintu dengan wajah piasnya. Ia mendekat dan menatap penuh tanya kepada Siwon.

" Siwon-ah. Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya jaeojoong lembut.

Siwon hanya menunduk menatap lantai dibawahnya. " Aku.. A-ku harus pulang " Jawab Siwon. Pria tampan tersebut memberi hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri dengan kebingungannya.

.

My Baby Love

.

" Ini semua salahku. Aku yang membuat Leeteuk menjauhi Jaejoong dan kehilangan Sungmin. Hiks.. ini salahku."

" Kim Heechul berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!"

" Tapi Han.. hiks.. Ini salahku hiks.. "

Hankyung tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk meyakinkan istrinya jika semua ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya.

" Kita pulang. Sudah wa-"

" aku tidak mau" Potong Heechul yang bersih keras menolak ajakan Hankyung.

" Kita selesaikan masah ini bersama Sayang. Ikutlah bersamaku. Kita temui Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun. A-apa kau tidak merindukan Putra kita Chulli."

" Hiks... aku sangat merindukan putraku.. Tapi aku tidak mampu menunjukan diriku yang berdosa ini Han. Karena ulahku Kangin.. Hiks Kangin celaka dan Leeteuk hiks... aku tidak bisa Han.. Jangan paksa aku"

" Sampai kapan kau seperti ini. Hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu membujukmu keluar bukan?" Gumam Hankyung dengan mata yang hampir menangis.

Hankyung tahu dimana Heechul bersembunyi karena ia sendiri yang meminta istrinya untuk menunggu dirumah kecil milik salah satu tukang kebun yang bekerja dirumahnya dulu. Hanya rumah ini yang bisa dijadikan tempat bersembunyi yang layak untuk istrinya. Hanya Heechul yang tinggal sedangkan ia harus ketempat lain untuk mencari tahu penyebab utamanya. Dan sekarang ia memdapatkan hasil yang memuaskan, selain itu ia juga memantau pertumbuhan putranya dari kejauhan. Ia sangat bangga pada Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat usaha baru yang maju pesat seperti sekarang ini. Prusahaan yang lebih maju dari usaha yang dikelola sendiri olehnya. Kyuhyun adalah salah satu pemimpin perusahaan yang berbakat. Hankyung juga tahu dibalik kesuksesan putranya tersimpan rasa pahit manisnya cinta. Menantunya diculik ia juga tahu hal ini dan memilih membiarkannya saja. Karena ia yakin Yunho adalah orang baik dan bisa menjaga Sungmin. Dan soal Kangin.. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Leeteuk.

.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka berkumpul, memang Hankyung tidak bisa membawa paksa Heechul tapi ia berhasil membawa Leeteuk kehadapan Heechul. Kini kedua ibu-ibu cantik itu menunduk gugup. Pukul delapan pagi Leeteuk di kejutkan dengan sosok Hankyung didepan pintu rumahnya, wajah pria itu nampak murung. Disanalah Hankyung menceritakan semua kronologi permasalahan.

" Heechul-ah. Apa kau sudah makan? Aku membawa banyak makanan, aku juga membawa Kimchi kesukaanmu. Kita makan dulu" Leeteuk meraih rantang makanan miliknya, lalu menata semua makan yang ia bawa diatas meja kecil, setelah selesai menata Leeteuk menggenggam lembut tangah Heechul.

Heechul menatap Leeteuk dengan mata yang sembab. Bibirnya gemetar karena terharu " Hiks.. Maafkan aku Teuk."

Leeteuk tertawa, dia mengangkat tangan Heechul kamudian menuntunnya kearah meja makan, disana sudah ada Hankyung yang tersenyum hangat menyambut Heechul dan Leeteuk. " Itu sudah berlalu. Kita herus menjalani apa yang ada didepan kita. Ini bukan salahmu, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Semuanya sudah terjadi aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Leeteuk.

" Terimakasih Noona." Hankyung menatap Leeteuk tulus dan penuh terimakasih. Ia merasa bahagia memiliki Noona seperti Leeteuk yang selalu sabar dan kuat.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun menatap lekat sosok yang tengah makan dengan sangat lahap disampingnya. Sosok manis itu kini melahap puding labu dengan semangat, matanya berbinar cerah seolah puding itu adalah berlian termahal didunia. Bibir mungilnya mengkilap oleh sirup puding tersebut membuatnya semakin sexy dan mengundang. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok indah di hadapannya ini.

Sungmin yang merasa ditatap Kyuhyun didepannya. " Kyunnie, tidak makan?"

" Tidak. Melihatmu makan banyak sudah membuatku kenyang. " Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Sungmin.

" Tapi Kyunnie baru makan sedikit. Nanti sakit" gumam Sungmin khawatir.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, ia bisa melihat sorot mata gadis di hadapannya ini tengah memandangnya khawatir dan cemas padanya. " Aku tidak akan sakit Sayang. Kau adalah obatku. Jika aku sakit aku hanya perlu dirimu disisiku. Kau adalah obat sesungguhnya."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan gombal Kyuhyun. " Benarkah? Tapi aku ingin Kyunnie makan juga. Minnie jadi nggak nafsu makan lagi, Kita makan berdua tapi malah Minnie yang makan"

" Minnie merajuk heooh.. Baiklah tapi hanya dua suap saja Oke"

" Mwo! Tidak bisa seperti itu Kyu. Hanya dua suap? Pokoknya Minnie mau Kyunnie habiskan makanan yang ada dipiring Kyunnie. Kalu tidak-" Sungmin menghentikan ucapan sedikit ragu dengan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan.

" Kalau tidak" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

" Minnie ngambek"

"Huh" Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali tertawa tapi urung karena Sungmin cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya. " Minnie" Panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

" Apa?" Jawab Sungmin cuek tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraih sumpitnya lalu mulai memakan makanan yang ada di piringnya " Jangan marah nanti cantiknya hilang. Lihat aku sudah memakannya"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang dengan ogah-ogahan menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya. " Kyunnie.. Semalam aku merasa mendengar suara Taemin."

Kyuhyun diam, ia ingat gadis remaja yang berteriak dan menunjuk wajahnya dengan mata penuh kecurigaan dan ohh bahkan mengancamnya." Mungkin itu hanya mimpi. Jangan diingat lagi tidak baik"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan " Entahlah. Rasanya seperti nyata gadis manis itu ada disekitarku. Aku sangat yakin"

" Itu hanya minpi. Buktinya saat kau bangun tidak ada gadis yang bernama Taemin yang kau maksud" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendesah samar. " Yaa. Mungkin hanya mimpi"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang, ia sangat jengkel mengingat kejadian semalam. Gadis bernama Taemin itu dengan berani mengancamnya. ' Dasar bocah '

" A-aku kangen Appa dan Eomma, mereka pasti cemas" Sungmin menatap keluar jendela, sorot matanya yang semula berkilau ceria kini meredup sedih.

Kyuhyun tahu tunangannya itu kini bingung harus berbuat apa. Appa dan Eomma yang mana? Baik Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah orang tua terbaik baginya.

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah memilah milih makanan dipiringnya itu sejenak berhenti. " Kau mau pulang Sayang. Setelah ini akan aku antar kau pulang" Lalu kembali menyuapkan daging bakar kemulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan pelan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu. " Pulang kerumah yang mana?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Seulas senyum tulus menghiasi wajah tampan Kyuhyun. " Tentu saja keluarga besarmu Sayang. Jangan takut ada aku disamping mu."

"Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring." Jadi kau siap Sayang."

Sungmin membalas senyum Kyuhyun. " Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Wajah Sungmin berbinar ceria ketika melihat jalanan diluar sana. Ini adalah jalan menuju pantai. Sungmin berpikir jika Kyuhyun akan mengajak ke rumah Yunho, ternyata tebakannya salah.

Laju mobil itu berhenti begitu mereka sampai didepan _vila mewah._ Sungmin sangat terpesona dengan pemandangan disekitar vila tersebut.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

" Ini tempat yang indah. Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke pantai. Aku pikir kau akan mengajakku pulang kerumah Yunho Appa."

" Tidak juga. Aku punya kejutan untukmu Sayang."

Dahi Sungmin berkerut samar. " Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. " Ayo masuk. Aku kepanasan."

" Huh!? Pelit."

" Hey tidak baik mengatakan tunanganmu ini pelit Sayang. Apa kau tidak berpikir apa yang akan kita lakukan di dalam vila besar itu?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan menaikkan alisnya berniat menggoda Sungmin .

Mata Sungmin mengerjab pelan dengan wajah polosnya. "A-aku tidak tahu. M-mungmin bermain-main"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin gemas. " Melakukan ciuman kerinduan. Kita belum pernah melakukannya bukan. Seperti ciuman selamat datang."

Sungmin terhenyak kemudian menunduk malu, rona merah terlihat jelas dikedua pipinya. " Kau tidak serius kan?"cicitnya hampir tidak terdengar.

Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya erat." Kau sudah siap kan Minnie"

Sungmin yang bingung hanya mengangguk pelan. " Aku kepanasan."

Tawa pelan terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar lucu. " Ayo kita masuk!" Ucapnya semangat.

Manik mata Sungmin menerawang, tatapannya beralih menyusuri ke seluruh penjuru ruangan didalam vila tersebut. Wangi kue kering yang matang menusuk penciumannya, sangat wangi dan menggugah. " Kue kering "

Kyuhyun masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin." Iya sangat harum. Aku jadi lapar lagi"

Sungmin terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun." Bukannya tadi kau sudah makan"

" Itu kan tadi, Sekarang berbeda. Semacam cemilan." Kyuhyun dengan jail menarik hidung bangir Sungmin.

" Ish.. Jail"

" Kalian sudah datang ternyata. Eomma sudah menyiapkan kue kesukaanmu Minnie, dan cuci tangan kalian terlebuh dahulu"

Suara itu.. Sungmin menggeleng lemah, maniknya menatap sendu sosok yang berada tidak jauh di hadapannya. Sosok Ibu yang melahirkannya tengah tersenyum lembut, senyum malaikat yang Sungmin rindukan.

" Nak. Kenapa hanya diam disitu. Kemarilah putri bungsu Eomma. Minnie Baby" Sahut Leeteuk dengan lembut, kedua tangannya ia rentangkan untuk menyambut Putrinya masuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"E-eoma hiks..." Sungmin berjalan pelan. Kyuhyun sudah melepaskan genggamannya.

Langkah Sungmin semakin lebar bahkan sekarang terlihat berlari kecil kearah Leeteuk.

GREEEEPP

Leeteuk memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat, ia sangat takut kehilangan lagi putrinya. " Putri Eomma sudah besar ternyata."

" Hiks... Eomma.. eomma hiks" Sungmin terus memanggil Leeteuk dengan tangisnya.

Tidak jauh dari jarak Sungmin dan Leeteuk sosok jaejoong tengah menangis didalam pelukan Heechul. Mereka berdua sama-sama menagis meliat bagaimana Sungmin dan Leeteuk bertemu kembali. Sangat mengharukan.

Heechul sekarang mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong yang berpisah dengan Sungmin. Ia sangat menyesal dan tidak mau berbuat hal yang merugikan orang lain maupun dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak berpikir jauh resiko yang akan berdampak pada kedua sahabatnya ini, Leeteuk dan Jaejoong.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati belayan sayang yang berada di kepalanya. " Eomma kenapa bisa disini?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut menatap putrinya " Ini semua berkat Tunangan tampanmu itu" Leeteuk menunjuk Kyuhun dengan dagunya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya disebut hanya tersenyum kikuk kearah ibu dan anak di depannya.

Sungmin merasa aneh dengan penciumannya, " Seperti bau gosong" Sahut Sungmin.

" Omo jangan-jangan-"

KYAAAAA GOSONG!

" Jae-ah. Kue nya gosong. Kau itu bagaimana kenapa meninggalkannya"

"MWO. Kau menyalahkanku?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya.

" Tentu saja. Lihat Kuenya hitam begitu." Bentak Heechul, tidak mau disalahkan oleh Jaejoong.

" Aku heran kau itu yang memberi usul membuat Kue bolu, tapi kenapa saat Kuenya gosong kau menyalahkan ku! Seharusnya kau tidak menyalahkanku dan malah ikut melihat moment Putriku. Dasar Eonnie bodoh!" Omel Jaejoong tidak terima jika harus sering disalahkan.

Heechul melotot marah. " Aish! Pokoknya ini salah mu. Sudahlah"

Kyuhyun hapal suara siapa itu. Suara ibunya yang marah-marah. Leeteuk hanya mendengus kesala jika sudah begini. Semenjak pertama melangkahkan kakinya disini. Heechul dan Jaejoong selalu tidak akur satu sama lain. Padahal awal pertemuan mereka sangat mengharukan, saling memaafkan satu sama lain. Dan sekarang tingkah mereka seperti ini.

Sungmin yang melihat raut Jengkel Leeteuk hanya tersenyum. " Eomma apa Eomma Jaejoong sering bertengkar dengan Eomma Heechul?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati

" Sangat Sayang. Dari jaman sekolah menengah mereka selalu begitu. Tidak pernah akur tapi mereka juga sangat kompak." Leteeuk tertawa saat memngingat masa sekolahnya dulu.

" Kompak?"

" Kompak menghabishan uang hanya untuk berbelanja"

" Tapi Eomma Jaejoong.. Emmm sangat berbeda"

Leeteuk paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Putrinya. Jaejoong akan terlihat berbeda jika dengan Sungmin namun akan jauh bertolak belakang jika sudah bersama Heechul.

" Kita bicarakan hal ini lain kali lagi, Minnie. Lebih baik kita temui Ibu-ibu yang tengah saling mengomel itu, sangat bahanya meninggalkan mereka berdua didapur. Eomma tidak mau dapur hancur seperti kapal pecah.".

Leeteuk dan Sungmin memasuki dapur, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengekor dibelakang. Mata ketiga orang itu melotot tidak percaya dengan ulah Heechul dan Jaejoong. Tepung yang berceceran dimana-mana, semua terlihat kacau. Hanya dalam hitungan menit dapur itu berantakan.

" Main tepung. Apa mereka benar-benar ibu-ibu rumah tangga? Hanya tubuhnya saja tapi tingkahnya seperti anak-anak. Masa kecil kurang bahagia"

Leeteuk dan Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan takut. Bukan takut dengan Kyuhyun tapi takut dengan amukan jaejoong apalagi Heechul. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar jelas, bohong jika Heechul dan Jaejoong tidak mendengar.

PLOK

Satu butir telur terlempat tepat mengenai kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih terkejut karena kejadian itu sangat cepat.

"ANAK KJRANG AJAR!" Teriak Heechul murka.

Semua orang disana bisa merasakan aura gelap keluar dari tubuh Heechul, Jaejoong yang berada dibelakang tubuh Heechul pun mundur beberapa langkah dengan tangan yang gemetar.

" Minnie Sayang, lebih baik kita meninggalkan dapur." Saran Leeteuk. Sungmin masih memendangi Kyuhyun prihatin. Pria tampan itu masih Shock dengan apa yang ia alami.

" Waktunya perang Cho Baby" Desis Heechul melangkah mendekati Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

GLEK

" Oh no mom. I love you.."

" I love you too. Come here baby.. Do not you miss you mother's beautiful"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata lagi. Ibunya sudah tepat berada didepannya, ia melirik takut pada genggaman tangan Heechul. Disana ada satu butir telur yang masih utuh.

" Kyaaaaa... Kau tapan sekali Kyu. Kau memang putraku yang hebat." Teriak Heechul lalu memeluk Kyuhyun.

" Maafkan Eomma Baby. Eomma tidak bermaksud melemparimu dengan telur. Itu hanya refleks saja. Hahaha. Jarang-jarang aku bisa melempar telur ke kepalanya. Kau masih kelihatan tanpa Baby Cho.. Hahahaha!" Tawa Heechul mengalun menyeramakan.

Leeteuk hanya geleng kepala melihat perubahan sikap Heechul. Golongan AB memang sangat susah ditebak. Untungnya Kyuhyun tidak mewarisi darah Heechul.

" Shengmin" Panggil Jaejoong yang masih diam ditempatnya.

Sungmin melirik Jaejoong yang sudah menangis. Gadis manis itu melirik Leeteuk yang tersenyum tulus padanya.

" Kau tidak merindukan eomma Jaejoong sayang."

" Aku sangat merindukannya" Ucap Sungmin parau.

" Lalu apa yang kau nanti Sayang. Hampiri dia" Ujar Leeteuk. Sungmin mengangguk semangat lalu mulai melangkah menghampiri Jaejoong.

" Hiks... Maafakan Eomma Shengmin. Eomma tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Eomma sungguh..

" Shengmin mengerti Eomma. Eomma tidak punya salah apapun dan Eomma tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti ini." Suara merdu Sungmin begitu merdu dan menenangkan suasana hati jaejoong.

" Kau memang Shengminku. Shengminya Jaejoong" Jaejong memeluk Tubuh Putri angkatnya.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil." Yaa Aku Shengmin-nya Eomma dan Sungmin-nya Eomma Leeteuk. Kau adalah Eommaku, jangan mencoba untuk pergi. Minnie tidak suka."

" Shengmin.. Hiks.. Putriku sayang" Jaejong semakin terisak mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang tidak ingin ia pergi.

" Benar yang dikatakan Sungmin. Aku akan marah jika kau mencoba untuk meninggalkan kami" Leeteuk ikut memeluk Jejoong dan Sungmin.

" Terimakasih Teuk Eonnie. Hiks kau baik sekali."

Heechul dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Ibu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu kini merangkul pundak sang putra menikmati setiap moment yang tersaji didepannya.

" Kau harus segera menikahi Sungmin dan memberikanku cucu yang lucu dan manis." Ucap Heechul.

Kyuhyun mendengus geli mendengar permintaan Heechul. " Eomma harus bersabar. Semua kan butuh proses"

" Eomma tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya aku ingin seorang cucu berada dikasurku"

" Kenapa begitu. Eomma buat saja dengan Appa." Ucap Kyuhyun cuek.

" Appamu tidak seru, mengingatnya membuatku sebal saja" Sahut Heechul sebal. " Kau mandi sana. Ternyata walau kau tampan tetap saja bau amis. Pergi mandi sana" Perintah Heechul mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauh.

" Ini semuakan gara-gara Eomma" Desis kyuhyun dengan nada menuduh.

Heechul hanya tertawa pelan." Yaa.. Katakanlah begitu. Masih beruntung Eomma tidak menambahkan tepung, bisa-bisa kau menjadi adonan kue."

Kyuhyun diam, namun dalam hati ia berbicara. _' Penyambutan macam ini. Eomma benar-benar mengerikan. Disaat seperti ini harusnya ada Appa, mungkin hal memalukan seperti ini tidak terjadi padaku. Aku mulai mual dengan bau ini.'_

" A-aku mandi dulu."

" Hati-hati Kyunnie baby" Heechul melambaikan tangannya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya sebal.

.

.

.

" Donghae-ah, Sungmin-ah" Panggil Leeteuk lembut

Sungmin tersenyum kearah Leeteuk. " Nde Eomma ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil merangkul Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk menatap semua orang yang berada didalam ruang keluarga. Disana ada Donghae, Eunhyuk, Onew, keluarga Kyuhyun, keluarga Yunho, Minho, Jonghyun dan pasangan Yewook. Mereka juga menanti apa yang akan Leeteuk ucapkan.

Leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. " Kalian semua tahu aku ditolong seseorang. Orang itu merawat Eomma sangat baik dan penuh kasih sayang." Leeteuk menatap kedua buah hatinya. " Dia seorang gadis manis, usianya dua tahun lebih muda dari Minho. Gadis yang menolong Eomma itu yatim piatu. Eomma juga sangat menyayangi dia sama seperti menyayangi kalian berdua."

" kalian tidak keberatan memiliki adik lagi. Walau dia bukan adik kandung."

Hening..

Donghae dan Sengmin masih mencerna ucapan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu sosok baik hati yang menyelamatkan ibu mertuanya.

Minho dan Jonghyun saling bertukar pandangan. Mereka tahu siapa yang dimaksud gadis manis yang Leeteuk sebut.

" Jadi bukan laki-laki yaa" Ucap Donghae terdengar jelas didalam ruangan yang hening. Semua mata metap Donghae.

"Oppa kan sudah punya Minnie. Kenapa ingin adik laki-laki?" Tanya Sungmin tidak suka dengan ucapan Donghae.

" Yaa habisnya, aku merasa laki-laki sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak main bola, dan menggoda wanita. Apa serunya main boneka dan menjadi korban esperimen mainan masak-masakan." Entah sadar atau tidak Donghae mengucapkan pendapatnya dengan lancar. Eunhyuk meradang mendengar kata _Menggoda wanita_.

"Awww! Hyuk Baby.. sakit" Teriak Donghae kesakitan saat pinggangnya dicubit sayang oleh Eunhyuk.

" Tapi Minnie pernah main bola sama Oppa. Oppa saja yang bodoh selalu kalah jika main bola dan menyalahkan Minnie yang tidak mengerti cara main bola." Sungmin menyahut setengah kesal.

"Ayolah, Minnie. Itu hanya permainan bola. Dulu itu aku masih kecil jadi mana tahu anak perempuan tidak boleh main bola"

" Aku juga masih kecil. Tapi sudah dimanfaatkan"

" Manfaatkan apanya? Kau tahu saat itu tim ku kekurangan pemain. Terpaksa aku memasukan mu kedalam tim."

" Iya aku dimanfaatkan. Salahkan saja kakimu yang pendek!"

" Apa kau bil-"

" STOP! Berhenti bertengkar HAEMIN!" Leeteuk berteriak menyudahi pertengkaran konyol antara Donghae dan Sungmin. Matanya melotot kepada kedua anaknya.

" Hahahaha." Onew tertawa bahkan semua orang disana menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Kakak adik Lee tersebut. Membongkar aib dengan polosnya.

Donghae nampak sebal mendengar tawa mengejek dari Onew. Jika didengarkan suara tawa Onew mirip Ayam yang terkena asma. Itu hanya pemikiran Donghae saja.

" Eomma rasa sudah waktunya. Minni masuklah nak" Leeteuk mengangkat alisnya kearah Donghae dan Sungmin.

'Minni?' Batin mereka berdua bingung.

Pintu ruangan keluarga itu terbuka. Semuanya serentak menoleh ke arah pintu. Leeteuk berdiri dan di ikuti oleh Donghae dan Sungmin.

" A-appa" Ucap Donghae dan Sungmin tidak percaya.

Disana terlihat dengan jelas Kangin merangkul gadis manis dengan pakaian bergaya tomboy. Gadis manis itu menunduk takut disetiap langkahnya.

" Hiks... Appa.. Hiks.." Sungmin berlari dan memeluk Kangin yang menyambutnya dengan Hangat.

"Appa merindukan Minnie."

" Minnie juga hiks.. hiks.. "

" Yeobo..." Panggil Leeteuk pelan. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap gadis yang sedari tadi menunduk kaku ditempatnya.

Kangin melangkah pelan kearah Leeteuk. Ia pandangi wajah kurus istrinya, tangan besar nan kokoh itu dengan lembut menyeka airmata yang menetes dan membasahi pipi Leeteuk.

" Istriku sayang. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat."

" Aku juga Kanginnie, hiks jangan pergi dan meninggalkan kami. Aku tidak mau hiks.. Kangin Suamiku" Leeteuk bersandar didada bidang Kangin.

Donghae tidak bisa bicara banyak. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Kejutan yang indah, keluarganya akhirnya berkumpul ditambah dengan kehadiran keluarga baru. Pria penyuka nemo itu kini mendekati Sungmin dan ikut menatap adik barunya.

" Kau adikku Lee Taemin " Lee Sungmin tanpa ragu lagi memeluk adik barunya. Taemin bahkan sudah terisak.

" E-eonnie, O-oppa.." Panggil Taemin kepada kakak perempuan dan kakak laki-lakinya.

Donghae dan Sungmin tersenyum hangat. " Nde Yeodongsaeng" Sahut mereka bersamaan dengan tawa bahagia.

Minho menangis terharu begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Akhirnya masalah mereka sudah selesai.

"Hey, Keluarga Lee. Apa kalian tidak merasa lapar. Aku sudah kelaparan. Bagaimana jika kita makan?"

Hankyung diam, tidak tahu harus menyikapi bagaimana sikap Heechul yang merusak moment keluarga Kangin.

"Kenapa tidak Eomma saja yang pergi makan sendiri. Huh. Merusak moment saja" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sinis mengusir Heechul.

" Diam kau Cho!" Heechul nampak muak dengan pengusiran kyuhyun. Lalu bergelayut manja kepada Hankyung.

Hankyung menghela nafas, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dan Heechul bergantian. " Chagi, kita pergi kepantai saja bagaimana? Kita main air disana"

Heechul mengangguk semangat lalu menarik tangan Hankyung keluar ruangan.

" Habiskan waktu kalian selama disini. Selamat bersenang-senang Teuk" Ucap heechul lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah KangTeuk.

Kangin dan Leeteuk memutar bola matanya malas, mereka hapal betul apa yang dimaksud Heechul. " Harusnya kita yang mengucapkan itu pada mereka."

"Bagaimana jika kita main diluar, menikmati pemandangan pantai. Aku ingin berenang sebelum jadwal makan sore!" Usul Onew yang diangguki semangat oleh semua orang disana.

" Ayo kita bermain!" Sahut Jonghyun.

" Sungminnie, kita berenang. Aku bawa baju renang untuk mu dan untuk mu juga Taemin" Eunhyuk merangkul Sungmin dan Taemin.

" Baju r-renang"

" Iya. Memang kenapa Taemin?" Tanya Sungmin heran yang melihat perubahan wajah Taemin.

"Kau tidak usah malu. Dulu aku juga dikenal tomboy sama seperti mu. Tapi..-

Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya karena masih ada Donghae yang juga ikut menanti ucapannya.

"Tapi kenapa?" Taemin semakin penasaran.

" Lebih baik bicarakan hal ini dikamar saja, Ada penguping"

"Mwo"

" Ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk para pria, jadi jangan sampai bocor" Bisik Eunhyuk dan hanya diangguki oleh Sungmin dan Taemin.

Donghae menggeram kesal dengan acara bisik-bisikan Eunhyuk. Ia sangat penasaran apa yang tengah calon istrinya rencanakan. Donghae hanya berharap, bahwa rencana Eunhyuk tidak membuat ia jantungan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang begitu menyenangkan hatinya. Ayah dan Ibunya terlihat romantis saling tertawa lepas. Yaa keadaan sekarang sudah kembali ketempat seharusnya. Ayah Sungmin-Kangin ternyata selama ini masih hidup dan bersembunyi entah dimana. Ia sangat bersyukur sekali kepada tuhan telah mengembalikan semua orang yang ia sayangi dan hormati. Zhoumi? Sepupunya itu masih sibuk di China menjalankan bisnis dan mengejar cinta Henry. Dan untuk Victoria yang juga sepupunya. Ia sudah menikah lima bulan yang lalu dan dibawa pergi oleh Suaminya Nickhun, beruntungnya Victoria hanya koma selama satu bulan dan menjalani terapi tentu saja dengan Nickhun yang setia menemaninya sampai gadis itu sehat Shim Changmin sahabatnya, Pria patah hati itu kini menjadi seorang polisi sekaligus pengusaha. Kyuhyun tahu dibalik posisi nya itu Changmin menyibukan diri guna menghilakan bayang-bayang dari sepupu cerewetnya- Victoria.

" Oh.. para gadis kenapa mereka belum datang juga. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan didalam kamar. "

" Mungkin menggosip." Sahut Jonghyun cuek

" Nunna ku tidak seperti itu Hyung. Dan kau Minho! Seperti pria kesepian saja berbicara seperti itu. Lihat Kyuhyun Hyung seperti orang gila sekarang."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar tiga orang anak sok dewasa yang tengah membicarakan hal yang tidak penting. Walau Kyuhyun akui kemampuan memata-matai mereka sangat hebat, namun tetap saja dimata Kyuhyun mereka hanya anak-anak yang sedang tumbuh dewasa.

"Hoy.. Lihat apa yang aku temukan!" Donghae berteriak sambil berlari kearah Kyuhyun,Onew dan kedua teman adik iparnya itu.

Sontak mereka berempat menoleh kearah Donghae yang meneteng satu pelastik transparan berisi air dan ikan hidup didalamnya.

" Lihat aku dapat sikecil manis ini disana. Bagaimana lucu bukan?" Ucap Donghae berbinar menatap Ikan berwarna perak tersebut.

"Wooahhh. Hyung Daebak! Hyung memancingnya sendiri?" Tanya Onew yang juga menatap kagum pada ikan yang sedang Donghae pamerkan.

" Tentu saja. Aku memancingnya dengan tangan ajaibku ini." Jawab Donghae bangga.

Kyuhyun, pria tampan itu menatap geli dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan Donghae. Yang benar saja Donghae terlihat setara dengan Onew dan Taemin yang mudah takjub dengan hal-hal kekanak-kanakan. Jangan ditanya usia, sangat jauh berbeda.

Minho dan Jonghyun hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Namun tidak sengaja Jonghyun melihat Ketiga gadis yang berjalan kearah nya dengan mata membulat tidak percaya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

" I-itu.." Ucap Jonghyun dengan gagap.

Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh dengan cara bicara Jonghyun langsung mengikuti arah pandangnya. Mata setajam elang itu kini membulat sama dengan yang terjadi pada Jonghyun. Aliran darahnya berdesir dengan rasa panas yang membara disetiap sekujur tubuhnya panas sangat panas. Tubuhnya setengah kaku, jantungnya berdetak keras dan nafas yang tercekat.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"S-sungmin"

BYARRR

Kantung ikan yang dipegang Donghae terjatuh, tangannya bergetar samar dan Onew bisa melihat gerakan samar itu. Menatap Sang Hyung bingung begitu juga dengan Minho.

" Hyung... Kenapa kau jatuhkan kantung ikannya. Lihat ikannya butuh air" Sahut Onew yang berjongkok mengambil kantung ikan yang Donghae jatuhkan, adik dari Lee Hyuk Jae tersebut berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa sang ikan.

"A-aku juga b-butuh a-air " Ucap Donghae gugup.

" Eh.. Yaa tinggal pulang saja ke vila. Lalu minum, disini kan airnya asin" Onew masih tidak sadar dengan keadaan Donghae, Kyuhyun, Jonghyun dan Minho.

" Onew.. Lebih baik kau lihat kesana" Usul Minho.

" Melihat apa sih.. Aku sedang sibuk mengurus ikan kecil ini" Ucapnya Cuek.

" Lebih baik kau lihat dulu" Minho terus menepuk pundak Onew agar menoleh kearah Kakak perempuannya.

" Ishh.. Apa Sih. Tidak Pe-"

" Noona!"

" Annyeong " Sapa ketiga wanita manis dan cantik dengan suara lembut, yang kini tengah berada didepan keempat pria tampan yang sedang menatap mereka _Shock_.

Brukkk

" Minho!"

Donghae tahu sekarang rencana apa yang tengah Eunhyuk jalankan. Sungguh diluar bayangannya.

"Sial"

 **To be Contiune...**

 **Haii.. chingudeul..^^ Waww terimaksih banyak Review nya** **.. Wooow sebentar lagi mendekati akhir. Saya harap kalian tidak bosan dengan isi ff yang saya bawa dan terus kasih saya semangat lewat Rivew kalian agar bisa lanjut... Dan maaf jika didalamnya ada kesalahan kata.**

 **See U...**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Baby Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich**

 **Rate : T - M**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan FF ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff pertama saya, dan juga pasaran, Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan didalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat di perlukan**

Happy Reading..!

Suara deburan ombak terus mengalun ditelinga dan angin pantai menerpa liar rambut bersurai coklat ikalnya. Suasana pantai tidak terlalu ramai, yaa karena pantai ini adalah miliknya. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dimiliki oleh Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang ia inginkan pasti ia akan dapatkan dengan mudah.

" Kyuh..." Cicit seorang gadis manis dan kelewat _sexy_ tengah menunduk gugup dan takut, tangan mungilnya meremas gemas kain penutup ditubuhnya. Bukan kain tapi sebuah baju kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru laut.

" Ini penyegaran besar-besaran." Kyuhyun bersuara dengan suara beratnya. " Beruntung sekali pantai ini adalah milikku." Ucapnya lagi sambil merapihkan helaian rambutnya walu nyatanya tidak akan pernah rapih.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang terus menunduk, ada sedikit rasa bersalah dan kesal. Tunangan mana yang tidak kesal melihat penampilan gadisnya memakai pakaian bikini, semua jengkal tubuh gadis itu terlihat dengan jelas. Kyuhyun mengutuk orang yang membuat pakian itu, pakian yang tidak layak untuk dipamerkan.

"Mianhae.." sesal Sungmin.

" Ide sipa?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung pada intinya. Kyuhyun sangat tahu jika Sungmin tidak akan mau memakai pakaian seperti itu.

" H-hyukiie. Dia bilang ini salah satu cara menikmati pantai dengan orang yang dicintai. J-jadi aku ikut m-mekainya" Jawab Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun tertegun dengan ucpan Sungmin, sedikit ada rasa senang didalam hatinya itu berarti Sungmin mencintainya.

" Aku mengerti dengan ucapan pertamamu, menikmati pantai dengan orang yang kita cintai. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan pakaian tidak waras itu." Rutuk kyuhyun.

"Ah, begitu... Tapi ini juga terlihat tidak waras." Sungmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan,lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah dan mata polosnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dari bawah. Ohhh... ternyata dia terlihat manis, itu sudah pasti. Kaki putih mulus memang tidak terlalu tinggi. Apalagi sekarang ia mengenakan baju kemeja kotak-kotak miliknya. Hanya menutupi pahanya. Paha yang menggoda dan tampak berisi belum lagi bokongnya yang lumayan, dan bentuknya masih terlihat jelas dibalik kemeja. Tubuh atasnya juga tidak kalah sexy. Dadanya... Ooh hanya melihat dari jaraknya Kyuhyun tahu dada itu cukup besar untuk tubuhnya yang montok. Ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. " Ini semua karena ulah Kakak iparmu yang sudah tidak waras. Bisa-bisa aku dibuat gila oleh tingkahnya yang ia terapkan kepadamu."Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya prustasi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

" Kyunnie.. Sakit? Wajah Kyunnie memerah."

"T-tidak. A-aku tidak sakit. Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba gugup.

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun dan telapak tangannya menyentuh kening lebar Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menegang. " Tidak panas." Ucap Sungmin pelan. Suara Sungmin sangat lembut.

Kyuhyun masih diam saat Sungmin masih sibuk mengecek keningnya. Kyuhyun menduga pasti Sungmin berpikir ia tengah demam. Sungmin menarik tangannya dari kening Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun dengan cepat menahannya. Mata cantiknya beralih pada tangannya yang sedang Kyuhyun kecupi.

" Akh... "

Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke salah satu pohon kelapa yang memang berada tepat disamping kanannya, memojokan gadis manis tersebut lalu mencium kening gadis manis itu. Kyuhyun menyentuh pinggang Sungmin lalu merapatkan dengan tubuhnya.

Pria tampan itu menatap dalam manik foxy yang melotot kaget padanya, sosok pria tampan yang kini sudah mengukung tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menyelipkan wajahnya diantara lekukan leher dan bahu Sungmin, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dengan lembut.

" Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini.. Sayang." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun mengecup bibir mungil itu bertubi-tubi.

Kedua tangan halus Sungmin menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun, guna menghentikan kecupan kecil yang bertubi-tubi itu. Kini manik foxynya menatap lembut manik obsidian tajam sosok tampan yang kini tengah menatapnya." Saranghae Kyu.. Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun ." Ucapnya lembut, dengan berani Sungmin menarik kepala Kyuhyun dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin menutup matanya, ia berusaha menyalurkan semua yang ia rasakan kepada Kyuhyun. Rasa cintanya. Jika Kyuhyun benar-benar jenius Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun tahu arti dari Ciumannya ini. ' Aku memilihmu Kyu '

"Ngh..." Sungmin melenguh setengah mengerang. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin penuh kenikmatan, meraupnya tanpa ampun. Dada Sungmin berdesir menikmati ciuman yang terbilang sangan intim ini untuk pertama kalinya.

Desahan demi desahan saling bersautan, mata mereka sama-sama terpejam rapat, menahan gejolak di dada masing-masing. Suara decakan pun ikut terdengar tapi hanya mereka bedua yang mendengar. Suasana pantai seolah menelan suara mereka berdua jadi jangan khawatir jika ada yang mendengarnya karena itu tidak akan terjadi. Bahkan kini kedua tangan Sungmin sudah mengalun indah dileher Kyuhyun. Ciuman mereka semakin liar, tidak berpengaruh pada dimana mereka berada, mungkin mereka tidak akan sadar jika ada yang melihat kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Hanya ada kecupan, lumatan dan hisapan dengan segala gairah mereka.

" Ngghh... aahh.. Kyuhh.. " Desah Sungmin tertahan karena Kyuhyun meremas gemas dadanya yang montok.

PLETAKK

"AKHHH!" Kyuhyun menghetikan kegiatan panasnya, kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit.

" YAAAKKK.. SIAPA YANG MELEMPARI BATU KE KEPALAKU!" Teriaknya murka.

SRAAAKKK

" LAAAARRIIIIII!"

"Tae-min" gumam Sungmin pelan bahkan Kyuhyun tidak mendengar suara lirih Sungmin.

.

.

.

" Woah, Benar-benar anak itu!" Suara Onew terdengar sangat kesal.

Jonghyun hanya menepuk bahunya sekilas, _matanya_ terus mengawasi sekeliling, seperti berjaga-jaga.

" Apapun yang dilakukan gadis tomboy itu, yang sekarang bertransformasi menjadi sexy dalam seketika. Dia hanya melindungi anggota keluarganya. Hanya itu Onew. Mengertilah." Sahutnya, membuat Onew memutar bola matanya jengah.

" Yaah, aku tahu maksudnya baik. Tapi dalam hal ini penyerangan Taemin benar-benar seperti... Tidak terduga..K-kau tahu kan apa yang dia perbuat pada Noona-ku dan Kyuhyun Hyung." Jelasnya.

"Hemm. Aku melihatnya melempar buah pisang pada Eunhyuk Noona dan melempari batu kekepala Bosku. Penyerangan yang _cantik._ Aish, Bad girl!" Seru Jonghyun dengan tertawa keras.

Onew mengerutkan dahinya." Cantik?"

"Ya sudahlah. Jangan kau pikirkan. Aku mau mandi dan melihat keadaan Minho. Aku harap dia sudah sadar dari pingsannya." Ucap Jonghyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Onew yang masih kesal.

" Ini akan sulit untuk Noona." Lirih Onew.

Seperti yang telah Onew duga, masalah pelemparan Taemin berujung serius. Setibanya di Vila Onew melihat semua orang yang tersisa menunduk cemas berdiri didepan sebuah pintu yang diyakini didalam ruangan itu adalah anggota keluarga Lee Kangin. Ia melirik disalah satu sofa yang diduduki pria tampan yang sibuk dengan pengompres dikepala kirinya. Dengan sedikit ringisan halus keluar dari pria tersebut –Cho Kyuhyun adalah pria itu, meringis halus saat pengomres dingin menyentuh kepalanya yang pasti benjol atau memar kecil.

' Taemin sangat mengerikan' Batin Onew bergidik ngeri.

" Kau sudah kembali Onew. Minho mencarimu, dia ada dikamarnya." Suara Jonghyun menggema dalam ruangan yang hening. Onew hanya menatap Jonghyun sebentar lalu muali melangkah dan menaiki anak tangga tanpa berbicara sedikit pun.

" Aaakkhh.. Ini benar-benar sakit " Ringis Kyuhyun dengan mata yang terpejam. " Gadis itu sangat berbahaya untuk fisik dan mental ku!"Dumal nya lagi.

Heechul hanya menahan tawanya melihat bagaimana tersiksanya Kyuhyun. Heechul merasa kasihan dan iba melihat keadaan putranya yang tampan itu. Tapi ia juga menyalahkan atas kegiatan tidak pantas yang putranya lakukan pada menantu manisnya. Heechul melihat dengan jelas melalui teropongnya, melihat bagaimana tubuh mungil Sungmin yang Kyuhyun tindih dan cium dengan rakus, Heechul tahu bahkan Hankyung berniat untuk membubarkan aksi Kyuhyun takutnya kebablasan tapi Heechul menahan Hankyung dengan alasan ada _teroris kecil_ yang bersembunyi disekitar Kyumin berada jadi tidak usah repot untuk turun tangan. Awalnya Hankyung tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Heechul ucapkan tentang _Teroris kecil?_. Dan semuanya terpampang jelas yang dimaksud Istrinya adalah Taemin teroris kecil yang berhasil membuat kepala putranya terluka dan membubarkan kegiatan Kyuhyun dengan cara yang terbilang ekstrim.

" Aku harap Teroris kecil itu tidak menangis didalam sana. Dia teroris baik hati." Ucap Heechul mencemaskan keadaan Taemin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya mendecih tidak suka. Bagaimanapun Ia kesal dan bisa-bisanya ibu yang sudah melahirkannya kedunia malah mengkhwatirkan anak orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sebagai _korban_ sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu didalam ruangan. Kangin dan Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya pusing melihat perdebatan ketida anaknya. Yang paling Sulung membantah, anak Tengah diam dengan kepala yang terus menuduk malu dan yang terakhir si Bungsu yang terus menyudutkan si sulung. Ohh ini sangat memusingkan.

" Jadi Kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak Lee Donghae."

"A-aku hanya berciuman saja Appa tidak lebih. Sungguh." Bantah Donghae jelas berbohong dengan suara bergetar.

" MWO! Hanya berciuman! Lalu kenapa tali baju atas Eunhyuk eonnie bisa terlepas begitu? Bagaimana bisa." Desis Taemin kepada Donghae. Semua mata menatap Donghae tidak percaya.

" Lee Donghae jelaskan sekarang dengan jujur." Ucap Kangin dengan nada mengancam.

' _Aigo... Kenapa bisa ketahuan begini. Aku akan sangat malu menjelaskannya. Apa Appa tidak pernah merasakan masa muda? Harusnya dia mengerti posisiku!'._ Batin Donghae gelisah.

"A-aku hanya menciumnya saja Appa dan.. d-dan mungkin ada setan pantai lewat jadi... Yaa seperti itu." Dengan wajah polosnya Donghae menjawab dan membawa-bawa nama setan pantai, agar masalahnya selesai.

Leeteuk menahan tawanya, sungguh sangat malang sekali anak sulungnya ini. Pasti sangat menyiksa dan butuh keberanian mengucapkannya. Tapi apa ada setan pantai disiang hari.

" Dan kau putriku sayang. Mau kau jelaskan? Atau jawabanmu sama seperti Oppa mu, diganggu setan pantai juga?" Tanya Kangin lembut kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Appanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Gadis manis itu bingung mau bicara apa dan hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Kemarilah Minnie Ming" Panggil Kangin lembut dan Sungmin menurutinya. Gadis itu bangun dari duduknya lalu memeluk Appanya dengan isakan halus. Donghae dan Taemin menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah atas perbuatan yang mereka lakukan.

" A-appa.. Mianhaeyo, Minnie.. Minnie tidak sengaja hiks... Minnie hanya mengikuti alur yang Kyuhyunnie berikan. Dan Minnie tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu hiks... " Adu Sungmin dengan isakannya.

" Tetem, juga minta maaf. Habisnya perbuatan Oppa dan Eonnie itu salah. Kalau kalian sudah menikah aku tidak perlu memantau kalian. Kalian bebas melakukan apapun tapi harus ingat tempat juga. Aku tidak mau Oppa dan Eonnie berbuat yang tidak-tidak sebelum menikah." Jelas Taemin dengan mata yang memerah akan menangis.

Leeteuk tersenyum bangga, ia beruntung ada sosok Taemin dalam keluarganya. Walupun Taemin masih muda tapi pikirannya dewasa, gadis tomboy itu tahu mana yang salah dan mana yang tidak.

" Yeobo, sepertinya Uri Donghae ingin cepat menikahi Hyukkie. " Goda Leeteuk kepada Donghae.

"E-eomma"

" Hahahaha. Baiklah. Seprtinya memang begitu. Kau juga kan Minnie" Sahut kangin dengan tawa kerasnya. Lalu menatap putrinya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sungmin.

" A-appa."

Taemin diam, ia ingat sesuatu bukan tapi seseorang..

" Lalu Siwon Oppa bagaimana Eonnie" Tanya Taemin yang Sukses menghentikan tawa Kangin.

DEG

"Siwon" Lirih Sungmin dengan nada bergetar. Ia baru sadar jika masih berhubungan dengan pria sempurna seperti-Siwon. Tapi jauh dari lubuk hatinya Sungmin memilih Kyuhyun.

" Eonnie mencintai Kyuhyun mesum itu kan. Aku bisa melihatnya. Eonnie harus segera memutuskan pilihan." Ucap Taemin yang juga merasa kasihan dengan posisi Sungmin.

Kangin mengelus sayang kepala Sungmin. " Kau harus memilih Minnie. Kyuhyun atau Siwon. Appa akan membantumu jika kau kesulitan."

Sungmin mendongak menatap Ayah tersayangnya. Lalu tersenyum manis. " Appa Aku memilih Kyuhyun. Aku mencintainya dan soal Siwon Oppa biar aku yang menyelesaikannya. Aku bisa Appa." Sahut Sungmin mantap.

" Sepetinya Kedua Anakku sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Aku bangga pada kalian dan tentu kau juga Taemin , tapi kau harus banyak belajar ." Ucap Leeteuk sambil mengelus rambut Taemin pelan.

" Jadi Yang menikah duluan itu Aku kan Appa Eomma?" Tanya Dongae tanpa dosa namun matanya seolah mengejek Sungmin.

" Aish... Oppa masih menanyakan hal seperti itu." Sahut Taemin jengah dengan tampang Donghae yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Tentu saja Hae. Kau bisa rundingkan ini dengan Eunhyuk kapan kalian siap. Appa dan Eomma mu hanya tinggal mempersiapkan saja." Jawab Kangin sambil tertawa kecl.

" Cepat sanah nikahi Hyukkie. Dengan begitu Aku juga bisa menikah dengan Kyunnie lalu memiliki anak-anak cute seperti aku dan tampan seperti Kyunnie" Ucap Sungmin menggebu-gebu.

" Kau tenang saja minnie ming. Aku pastikan Hyukiie Chagi hamil saat kau menikah nanti."

" Memang bisa secepat itu. Aku akan menikah sehari dari pernikahan Oppa" Jawab Sungmin tidak mau kalah.

" Apa! Kau tidak boleh secepat itu Min. Kau tunggu aku bulan medu dulu! Baru kau menikah"

" Kelamaan. Nanti aku bosan menunggu Oppa pulang bulan madu. Memang aku tidak tahu hal bodoh apa yang akan kau lakukan selama bulan madu."

" kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini padaku. Aku lahir pertama kali. Kau harus ingat itu Min. Apa salahnya Kau menunggu aku pulang!" Ucap Donghae terus berpikir kata-kata apalagi untuk membalas ucapan Sungmin yang keras kepala tidak mau mengalah.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. Metapa kakaknya tajam." Aku tahu. Kau anak pertama dan aku anak terakhir yang lahir dari rahim Eomma. Tapi saat ini aku sudah punya adik yaitu Taemin. Jadi gelar Bungsuku hilang. Dengan begitu Aku bebas menentukan kapan Aku ingin menikah. Dan Oppa salah jika aku bisa menunggumu pulang bulan madu. Memangnya aku tidak tahu berapa lama Kau pergi liburan bulan madu!"

' _Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa'_ Batin Taemin tidak terima.

Donghae memicing tajam menatap wajah polos Sungmin. " Hanya sebulan Min. Kenapa kau permasalkan hal bulan maduku segala!"

"Kau menyebalkan Lee Donghae! Sebulan adalah wakatu yang lama, Kau mau bulan madu atau migrasi kesana!".

" Suka-suka ku, Lee Sungmin. Kau pikir apa yang akan pasangan sepertiku perbuat saat bulan madu. Semuanya itu harus dinikmati dengan tenang dan pelan-pelan. Kau juga akan merasakannya nanti dengan si Cho Kyuhyunmu itu."

BLUSSSS

Kedua pipi chubby itu merona hebat, entah apa yang dibayangkan gadis seperti Sungmin dan Taemin.

Hening...

Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya menunggu perdebatan apalagi yang akan dilotarkan oleh kedua anaknya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba melerai adu mulut Donghae dan Sungmin. Karena apa? Karena Kangin dan Leeteuk sangat merindukan moment seperti ini. Satu tahun lebih tidak mendengar rengekan dan ledakan perdebatan Donghae dan Sungmin membuat pasangan suami istri ini ridu setengah mati.

"Appa, pokonya Sungmin harus menikah setelah mendapat kabar Hyukkie ku hamil." Ucap Donghae kesal, lalu mulai beranjak dari duduknya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Taemin hanya melongi shock ditempat melihat bagaimana Oppa dan Eonnie-nya saling berjanji hal yang menurutnya konyol, apa membuat wanita hamil itu mudah, semudah menguasai satu gerakan tari.

" E-eomma apa itu watak sesungguhnya Oppa-ku?" Tanya Taemin tidak percaya.

" Ahaahh.. Tentu Minni. Dia manis bukan. Kau beruntung jadi adiknya." Jawab Leeteuk antusias dengan senyum lebarnya sedikit tidak nyambung dari jawaban yang Taemin harapkan.

" Oh iya aku hampir lupa. Aku tidak malihat Yesung seharian ini. Apa kalian berdua melihat Yesung?" Tanya Kangin menatap bergantian antara Sungmin dan Taemin.

" Tidak, Aku tidak melihatnya. Aku bahkan mengira Yesung Oppa bersama Appa." Jawab Sungmin dengan raut bingung.

Sungmin melirik Taemin." Aku juga tidak melihatnya. Tepatnya aku tidak peduli, karena aku terlalu sibuk memantau Oppa dan Eonnie ku yang tengah berbuat mesum dan dimesumi." Sindir Taemin menatap nakal kearah Sungmin. Gadis tomboy itu beranjak dari duduknya lalu membungkuk hormat kepada kedua orangtuanya lalu pergi dari ruangan itu dengan pintu yang ditutup keras membuat Kangin, Leeteuk dan Sungmin terlonjak kaget.

" Dimesumi" monolog Kangin dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

" Aish... Yang jelas itu bukan Aku titik." Sahut Sungmin cepat karena ditatap intens oleh Ayah dan Ibunya. Kaki mungilnya ia hentakkan beberapa kali lalu melangkah gusar kearah pintu.

Selepas kepergian Sungmin dari ruangan tersebut, Kangin dan Leeteuk kini berbicara serius mengenai Donghae dan Sungmin. Pernikahan.

" Yeobo. Apa kau yakin akan menikahkan Donghae dan Sungmin? Tingkah mereka masih seperti anak-anak. Aku sedikit cemas." Ujar Kangin yang tengah memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang.

Leeteuk menghebuskan nafasnya pelan." Aku yakin mereka akan dewasa dengan sendirinya. Jangan terlalu cemas. Harusnya kau mencemaskan aku." Leeteuk mulai merajuk menunjukan sisi manjanya hanya pada Kangin seorang. Semua orang akan merasa tertipu dengan sikap diam,lemah lembutnya dan sisi sabar seorang Leeteuk. Dibalik itu semuanya akan sirna jika sudah berdua dengan Kangin. Bahkan Donghae dan Sungmin sekalipun tidak tahu sisi manja ibu mereka.

Kangin terkekeh pelan mendengar nada merajuk istrinya." Aku merindukanmu Noona Sayang. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya?." Tanya Kangin dengan mata berkedip nakal.

" Huuhhmm.. Satu tahun.. Ahh Bukan dua tahun" Jawabnya cuek.

" Kau bercanda Sayang! Dua tahun? Kau menghitungnya?." Sahut Kangin dengan wajah kaget berlebihan. Leeteuk yang melihat itu hanya mendengus sebal.

" Aishh... Kau menyebalkan sekali."

" Hey.. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Noona. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk mencicipinya." Suara kangin tedengar dalam dan Leeteuk tahu Suaminya tengah bergairah.

Leeteuk menyeringai, akan sangat menyenangkan menjaili Kangin.

" Owh.. Aku harus menemui Yesung, dia lebih penting untuk saat ini. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya. Jadi Aku pergi Kangin sayang."

" Yaakkk.. Noona jangan lari seperti itu, Kau sudah tua- Aishhh!" Teriak Kangin saat tahu Leeteuk melarikan diri dari pelukannya. Ia lengah membiarkan istrinya lari begitu saja dan buruknya sekarang ia sendirian didalam ruangan ini.

" Ohhh.. Kebutuhanku sekarang kabur. Bagus Kangin!" Umpatnya pada diri sendiri. " Yesung. Kenapa Leeteuk lebih memilih bertemu dengan dia dibandingkan aku." Gerutunya lagi.

.

.

Bunyi musik didalam sebuah mobil berwarna biru tua mengalun keras dengan kaca jendela yang tertutup rapat. Orang yang melihat mobil itu tidak akan tahu apa yang tengah pemilik mobil tersebut lakukan didalam. Mobil itu tepakir lumayan jauh dari jarak vila, dan suasana pantai yang memang tidak ramai. Ingatkah jika pantai tersebut milik Kyuhyun jadi tidak sembarangan orang bisa datang ketempatnya.

Mobil itu bergerak samar jika dilihat dari jarak dekat. Pria didalam sana tidak peduli dengan keadaan diluar bahkan tidak peduli dengan banyaknya panggilan dan pesan yang memenuhi ponsel pintarnya. Pria itu adalah Yesung yang tengah dipertanyakan keberadaannya. Yesung hanya butuh tempat untuk menikmati suasana pantai tanapa diganggu oleh siapapun.

" Enghhh..."

Suara lenguhan seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Yesung. Pria bermata sipit itu menatap wanita yang kini berada dibawahnya. Tubuhnya merapat dan saling menggesekkan tubuh satu sama lain dan itu membuat Yesung semakin berani berbuat lebih.

"Akhhh.."

Desahannya semakin keras dan Yesung semakin bersemangat, ia mengecupi kulit leher wanita itu dengan ganas, menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"H-hentikann Oppa.. Ahhhhh.. Oppa.." Desah Wanita itu sedikit keras. Sedangkan gerakan Yesung dibawah sana semakin liar, dengan tempo semakin cepat.

"Oh...Uuuhhh... Aaaahh... Yesungggg..."

" Aaaaaahhhh..." Yesung melenguh panjang, cairan kenikmatannya menyebur keluar dan sudah dipastikan memenuhi rahim wanita yang kelelahan dibawahnya.

" Aku akan menikahimu Kim Ryeowook." Gumam Yesung mengusap peluh didahi Ryeowook dengan lembut takut membangunkannya. Yesung sangat lelah dengan kegiatan bercintanya. Ia menatap nanar kebawah kursi, disana pakainnya dan pakian Rueowook berserakan dimana-mana.

" Beruntung aku memasang pelacak dibaju bocah-bocah itu sehingga aku tahu posisi mereka berada. Hummm.. Indahnya hari ini." Ucapnya pelan dengan wajah bahagianya.

Katakan selamat untuk Yesung karena dia cerdas memasang banyak pelacak. Jangan tanyakan bagaiman caranya hanya dia yang tahu. Taemin gadis itu terlalu semangat mengawasi HaeMin jadi tidak tahu ada orang yang berbuat yang tidak-tidak disekitarnya. Lengah satu kata untuk Taemin.

.

.

My Baby Love

.

.

Sebulan kemudian akhirnya yang dinanti Kyuhyun terjadi juga sebuah pernikahan yang mewah. Butuh waktu untuk membujuk Sungmin agar mau mengadakan acara pernikahan yang mewah, Karena istrinya itu ngotot ingin pesta sederhana. Heechul dan Jaejoong memiliki banyak teman dari luar negri, dan para Appa yang juga memliki banyak teman pengusaha akan sangat sayang jika tidak mengundang mereka. Senyum bahagia terus ia pancarkan begitu pula dengan Sungmin yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya.

" Apa kau lelah, _Sayang_?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di dada bidangnya.

" Sedikit." Jawab Sungmin."Kyuh.."

" Eum Sayang?"

" Aku haus" Pintanya Sungmin Manja.

" Baiklah. Kau tunggu sebentar. Aku ambil dulu minumnya" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar nada manja Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang tengah mengambil air, Matanya melirik semua tamu undangan yang nampak bahagia menikmati pestanya. Namun mata itu berubah sendu. Sosok pria yang sedang melangkah kearahnya dengan senyum jokernya- Siwon yang tengah menggandeng seorang wanita cantik.

" Sayang. ini minumnya" Kyuhyun menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih namun Sungmin tetap diam, tidak meresponnya.

" Hai, Shengmin. Chukkaeyo atas pernikahannya!" Ucap Siwon yang sudah berada didepan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin disampingnya.

" Gomawoyo Siwon Oppa. Eh.. Kim Kibum?" Tanya Sungmin bingung melihat Kibum yang sedikit kurang nyaman.

" Ah... Annyeong Sungminnie. Lama tidak bertemu.. Dan selamat atas pernikahannya semoga kalian berdua bahagia." Ucap Kibum sambil menjabat tangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

" kalian... pacaran?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung, mata tajamnya melirik bergantian antara Siwon dan Kibum.

" Ah... A-aku dan Kibum kami-"

" Wonnie.. Aku mual lagi.. Uuhhh... " sahut kibum cepat ia tidak bermaksud memotong ucapan Siwon, namu aroma disekitarnya membuat wanita berkulit seputih salju itu mual dan ingin muntah.

"Lebih baik Oppa bawa Kibum ketempat yang tidak ramai, aroma parfum sangat menyengat disini. Atau Oppa bawa kerumah sakit saja" Ucap Sungmin cemas melihat Kibum yang terus menutup mulutnya.

"Wonniehh.. kesana saja" Tunjuk Kibum pada meja kosong dipojok ruangan. Siwon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Kami permisi dulu Kyu, Min. Maaf Kibum tengah hamil jadi Istriku ini sedikit sensitive dengan aroma disekitanya. Sekali lagi selamat yaa."

" Ayo Sayang, pelan-pelan saja jalannya" Peringat Siwon yang melihat Istrinya-Kibum berjalan tergesa-gesa.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih Shock dengan ucapan Siwon. Hamil? Istri? Kibum Istrinya Siwon? Mereka bahkan tidak mendapat undangan pernikahan dari pasangan SiBum.

" Mereka hutang penjelasan pada kita."

" Uhhhh... menyebalkan. Sebelumnya Ryeowook Eonnie lalu Eunhyukkie yang hamil sekarang Kibum juga! Mereka curang!" Dumal Sungmin.

" Kita akan menyusul mereka. Tenang saja Sayang" Ucap Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

BLUUUSSSHH

Pipi Sungmin merona hebat." Kyunnie nakal."

" Saranghae.. " BisikKyuhyun.

Dan setelah itu , Sungmin pasrah saat Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan lembut. Sungmin juga tidak menolak saat Kyuhyun semakin mengexplore bibirnya semakin dalam dan menuntut.

Tidak jauh dari jarak Kyumin berda, sosok Taemin terus memperhatikan pasangan baru menikah tersebut dengan intens.

" Minni. Kau tidak melempar Kyuhyun Hyung lagi? Lihat apa yang dia lakukan pada Eonnie-mu." Ucap Onew yang ikut duduk disamping Taemin.

" Tidak. Mereka sudah menikah. Mereka bebas melakukan apa saja, asal tahu tempat." Jawab Taemin lalu meminum susu pisangnya.

" Mataku iritasi melihatnya. Tidak disini dan dan disana. Kenapa mereka suka sekali berciuman didepan orang banyak. Tidak punya malu." Gerutu Onew yang seharian ini sudah melihat ratusan kali adegan ciuman live di depan matanya.

Taemin tertawa ringan." Bilang saja Kau iri. Carilah pacar maka kau tidak luntang lantung tidak jelas seperti ini." Ejek Taemin.

" Taemin Chagi ini kue pesananmu. Kita makan diluar saja bagaimana?" Tanya Minho yang datang dengan membawa sepiring penuh kue.

" Hey Minho. Kau merampok semua kue disini? Kau memang maniak. Sama seperti Changmin Hyung saja."

" Onew-ah. Kau itu tidak tahu yaah. Seorang polisi harus makan banyak biar punya tenaga menagkap penjahat dan melayani masyarakat. Aku dan Changmin Hyung itu berbeda. Dia punya perut karet sedangkan aku perut karung, hahaha" Minho tertawa senang melihat wajah masam sahabatnya.

" Taemin-ah kenapa kau cemberut begitu. Ini hari bahagia, kau tidak boleh memanyunkan bibirmu itu. Apa kau punya masalah." Tanya Onew yang melihat raut murung Taemin.

" A-aku hanya berpikir. Sebentar lagi rumah besar akan ramai dengan tangisan Baby. Kau lihat saja sendiri Eunhyuk Eonnie hamil dan bisa dipastikan Sungmin Eonnie juga. Lalu aku akan menjadai bibi muda."

" Ahahaha. Kau pikir hanya kau saja. Aku sudah menyandang sebagai seorang paman. Sebentar lagi. Paman Onew yang tampan." Sahut Onew semangat.

" Hemmm.. Aku juga ingin" Ucap Taemin sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Onew dan Minho.

" Apa? Dia bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Minho yang kurang jelas mendengar ucapan Taemin.

" Mana Aku tahu. Dia kan sedikit aneh." Jawab Onew singkat.

.

.

.

" Waahhh.. Aku sangat kenyang sekali, makananya sangan enak..." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum lebarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar suara senang Sungmin, ia bisa melihat berapa banyak piring kosong yang sudah Sungmin habiskan isinya tanpa sisa.

"Gomawoyo untuk makan malamnya Kyu. Sangat romantis."

" Ne, Cheonma, Sayang."

" Kyu... A-aku mandi dulu ya." Ucap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

" Ne Sayang. Ingat jangan lama-lama." Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya yang terus berbunyi. Banyak sekali pesan masuk.

Sementara Kyuhun sibuk dengan ponselnya Sungmin mulai membuka kopernya mencari pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk tidur.

" Loh... I-ini kan? Bukannya sudah aku simpan dilemari, kenapa sekarang ada disini? Aku ingat sudah melempar gaun tidur tipis ini. Aishhh" Gerutu Sungmin saat tidak sengaja tangannya mengambil gaun tidur tipis yang Heechul dan Jaejoong berikan kepadanya sebelum berangkat ke Paris untuk bulan madu.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang tengah berpikir dengan raut kesal. " Sayang ada apa? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"A-ah.. T-tidak ada kok... Sungguh" Ucap Sungmin berbohong.

" Oh... Mau aku bantu mencarinya? Sepertinya kau kesulitan" Tawar Kyuhyun yang hendak melangkah kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin panik melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun tidak boleh melihat pakain memalukan ini." T-tidak! Kyu tetap disana saja, lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu yang tadi. Aku bisa sendiri y-ya bisa. Hehhe" Ucap Sungmin dengan tawa bodohnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya." Benarkah. Sayang kenapa kau panik seperti itu. Aku yakin ada yang kau sembunyikan." Ucapnya dengan raut cemas.

Sungmin berpikir. " A-aku rasa aku harus segera mandi" Ucapnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menutup kembali kopernya, melangkah cepat dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun tidak diam saja, ia menatap aneh pintu kamar mandi tepatnya Sungmin-istrinya yang bertingkah aneh. Dengan rasa penasaran ia membuka koper Sungmin.

Matanya melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Pakian Sungmin, semua pakaian istrinya adalah gaun tidur tipis dengan berbagai jenis model dengan merk terkenal. Dan hanya ada beberapa pakaian biasa dan itu adalah pakaian untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu pakaian itu. Gaun tidur tipis selutut dengan warna pink soft, bedada rendah dan bagian belakang dengan aksen pita dibagian bokong.

GLEK

Menelan ludah saja sudah sangat sulit, ia hanya menatapnya saja. Apa jadinya jika Sungmin benar-benar memakainya. Pikiran kotor mulai mengerayangi otaknya.

" Ini malam pertamaku. Benar bukan?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Kyuhyun diam namun telinganya mendengar jelas suara gemercik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia tahu didalam sana ada istrinya yang tengah melakukan ritual mandi.

" Aku harus bisa menahannya. Harus"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar. Sosok Sungmin keluar dari dalam, rambut gadis tersebut basah dan ia menggunakan jubah mandi. Terlihat sexy dimata Kyuhyun.

" Kyu.. Aku sudah selesai. Kau mau mandi juga kan?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

" Iya. Aku mandi dulu, Sayang." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum manis kearah Sungmin. Sungmin berpikir Senyum Kyuhyun kali ini terlihat berbeda terlalu manis dan menggoda.

Sungmin kini berdiri di depan cermin. Berdiri dengan tegap, tangan mungil halusnya mulai membuka ikatan baju jubah mandinya. Sungmin mentap tubuhnya yang full neked." Hmmm.. A-aku harus pakai yang mana? Yang sopan? Tapi semuanya tidak ada yang sopan." Sungmin memijit keningnya pusing. " Aku rasa yang ini saja." Ucapnya lalu bergegas memakai gaun tidur berwarna pink soft yang Kyuhyun pegang sebelumnya.

" Tidak buruk." Monolog Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya pelan.

" Tapi... tetap saja ini terasa sempit. Apa karena aku makan banyak tadi atau karena memang baju ini yang ukurannya kecil?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa, tangan itu kini beralih meremas asal dadanya mencoba menarik keatas dan kebawah gaun tidur itu.

" Kalau aku tarik yang bagian belakangnya bagian depan- ihhh... kelihatan! Dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Apa perlu penitih untuk menutupi belahan dada ini. Yaa ampun keterlaluan sekali. Hanya untuk satu pakaian saja sudah membuatku kerepotan. Mana aku belum sempat menyisir rambut!" Gerutunya kesal. Kedua tangnnya terus menekan bagian dada, mencoba mengaitkan penitih itu ke bajunya.

"Haisss... Ini percuma. Kelihatan jelek dan semakin sesak." Sungmin pasrah ia melempar penitih itu kemeja rias disampingnya." Apa karena ukurannya yang... Tapi ini normal Lee Sungmin. Salahkan saja bajunya yang sempit. Sekali tarikan keras pasti robek." Ucapnya lagi membela diri sendiri, kedua dangan itu masih sibuk mengelus-ngelusa sayang dan meremas gemas kedua payudaranya. ' Aku terlihat aneh dan gila jika melakukan gerakan ini' rutuknya dalam hati.

" M-min"

Tubuh Sungmin menegang mendengar suara berat Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh kaku kearah Suaminya yang kini menatapnya tajam. Tajam karena gairah.

'Sejak kapan Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi? A-aku tidak mendengarnya. Bagaimana ini' Batin Sungmin kaget.

"B-bukannya Kyunnie mau mandi?" Tanya Sungmin gugup.

" Aku lupa tidak membawa baju dalamannya, Jadi aku mau mengambilnya dulu, lihat saja sekarang aku pakai handuk." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan terus menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap kerah bawah tubuh Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah topless dan hanya tertutupi handuk.

' Uhh.. Kyuhyun ternyata sudah memiliki otot, jauh lebih sexy dari Siwon Oppa' batin Sungmin terpesona.

" Kau cantik dan terlihat sexy menggunakan itu. Kau tahu Sayang. Aku baru saja membayangkan mu memakai gaun itu, dan Kau mengabulkannya." Ucap Kyuhyun yang berjalan kearah Sungmin. Sekarang pria tampan tersebut sudah berada dibelakang tubuh Sungmin, memeluk tubuh istrinya dari beakang dan melingkarkan lengan kekarnya diperut Sungmin.

"Kyu.."

" Tapi... Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, apa yang aku lihat adalah penampilan istriku yang paling manis sedunia dengan pakain cantik dan sexynya. Dan.. tangan nakal ini berada diarea yang rawan. Kau tahu _Sayang,_ aku susah bernafas melihatnya." Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin, tangan kiri Kyuhyun meremas lembut tangan kiri Sungmin menunjukan betapa nakalnya tangan istrinya itu.

"Terang saja ini membuatku semakin tidak tahan... Gerakan-gerakan tanganmu yang membuat _little cho_ bangun.. Hmm.."

Sungmin baru sadar ternyata dari tadi ada sesuatu yang keras terasa menusuk-nusuk di bagian bokongnya. Sungmin tahu itu apa..

Kini kepala Kyuhyun berada dibelakang telinga Sungmin, dan tanpa ragu menghembuskan nafasnya dan sedikit mendesah.

" Sayangku. My Baby Love..." Panggil Kyuhyun lembut lalu membalikkan badan Sungmin dan metapnya dalam foxy eyes itu.

" Minnie Sayang. Maukah kau melakukannya."

" Kyunnie.." Sungmin tiba-tiba memeluk Kyuhyun dalam pelukan hangat pria tersebut.

" Minnie..." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan teduh dan senyuman yang menenangkan.

CHU

Kyuhyun mengecup kedua mata Sungmin. Wajah istrinya terlihat sangat merona sekarang dan itu membuat gairah Kyuhyun naik drastis. Tanpa buang waktu ;agi Kyuhyun menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin, menciumnya lembut dengan lumatan-lumatan yang lembut pula. Tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam, meremas bokong montok Sungmin.

"Ngghh.." Desahan tertahan Sungmin saat tahu bokongnya diremas gemas.

"Ahh.." Desahnya lagi saat ciuman itu terlepas.

Sungmin menatap Sayu Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Sedikit ada rasa takut.

" Saranghae Sungminnie.."

Sungmin mengalunkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun. " Nado Saranghae Kyuhyunnie.. Nghhhh.." Lenguh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan ganas.

Ciuman itu terhenti karena Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style, masih dengan posisi sama dimana tangan Sungmin yang mengalung indah dileher Kyuhyun.

Tidak perlu waktu lama sekarang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah ada diatas ranjang. Keadaan keduanya sudah full neked dengan suara Sungmin yang terus mendesah dan menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Ngh.." Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya meredam suara jeritannya saat kewanitaannya akan dimasuki benda asing.

" Sayang, apa kita hentikan saja. Kau terlihat kesakitan, a-aku tidak mau melukaimu.." Ucap Kyuhyun khawatir melihat Sungmin yang meringis sakit dan mata yang tertutup rapat, padahal milik Kyuhyun belum masuk sepenuhnya.

Sungmin membuka matanya, manatap Suaminya yang penuh keringat. " Tidak. Jangan Kyu.. Aku tahu rasanya sakit.. K-karena Eunhyuk yang bilang. Aku akan menahannya. Lama-lama pasti tidak sakit." Sahut Sungmin yakin. Ini setengah jalan apa enaknya menghentikan semuanya.

" Kalau sakit, Kau berteriak atau kau cengkram aku dimanapun. Aku akan pelan-pelan." Sungmin hanya mengangguk meniyakan dan tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ngghh.." Sungmin berusaha menahan jeritannya agar Kyuhyun tidak khawatir. ' Ini terasa sakit..' batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia sangat tidak tega melihatnya dan mulai mendekatkan kepalanya lalu mencium Sungmin dengan Lembut untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin.

JLEB

" Aa- " Teriak Sungmin yang langsung lenyap oleh lumatan Kyuhyun.

" Sakit " Tanya Kyuhyun lembut

" Sedikit sakit dan kaget.." Jawab Sungmin dengan airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

" Maaf.. Ssshhh.. Uljima Sayang." Kyuhyun menghapus deraian air mata Sungmin dan mencium pipi chubby itu.

" Biarkan seperti ini dulu sampai kau terbiasa."

" Ne.. Kyuuhh.."

Hening... Karena Kyuhyun menunggu aba-aba dari Sungmin.

" Kyu.. Aku ingin memiliki Baby. Biar keponakanku memiliki teman. Bagaimana menurut mu?" Tanya Sungmin.

" Tentu saja boleh... Sangaaattt Boleh" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan Senyum lebarnya.

" Kyu.. Emmm i-itu... "

" Apa?"

"Aish.. Kau pura-pura tidak tahu." Ujar Sungmin kesal.

" Yaa.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud, Sayang"

" I-itu.. bergeraklah. Aku sudah siap."

"Oh.. Baiklah". Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan miliknya dengan pelan.

"Hhh.. Sshh... Aaahh.." Sungmin mendesah dan itu membuat gerakkan Kyuhyun semakin cepat.

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan titik sensitive Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin melayang. Dengan cukup lama akhirnya Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin, titik puncak kenikmatannya. Cairan hangatnya memenuhi rahim Sungmin.

BRUK

Kyuhyun ambruk diatas tubuh Sungmin lalu dengan pelan pindah kesamping Sungmin.

" Haahh... haaahh.. Sangat melelahkan" Ucap Sungmin yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

" Haah.. haahh. Kau benar Sayang. Tapi.." Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya.

" Tapi apa?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

" Aku mau lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan menyunggingkan smirk evilnya.

"Mwo!"

" Aigoo.. Jangan berteriak seperti itu Sayang. Lihat dia bangun lagi" Sahut Kyuhyun yang menatap miliknya yang sudah berdiri hanya karena ia mendengar teriakan sexy milik Sungmin.

" Kyunnie.. Haruskah.." Rengek Sungmin.

" Aisshh... Baby Sayang, jangan merengek seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk melahapmu kembali." Kyuhyun bergerak dan kembali menindih Sungmin yang masih memasang wajah manjanya.

" Sayang.. Bukannya kau ingin cepat punya baby? Kalau kita tidak melakukan nya, Baby tidak akan datang disini" Bujuk Kyuhyun tersenyum licik sambil mengelus lembut perut Sungmin.

" Benarkah? Aku tidak mau tidak ada Baby disini. Kalau begitu Ayo kita lakukan sampai baby nya ada" Ucap Sungmin kelewat polos. Ia tidak sadar dengan ucapan yang ia katakan, Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskan ucapan Sungmin barusan.

"Palli Kyu. Kenapa bengong."

"O-oh. Aku hanya berpikir bukankah apaun yang kita lakukan bersama akan selalu terasa menyenangkan _Sayang_?." Goda Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh hidung mancung Sungmin dengan hidungnya sendiri. Wajah Sungmin mendadak merah dan dengan segera Sungmin menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut.

" Yeobo... Kenapa malah melah menutupi wajahmu itu dengan selimut. Kau sengaja yaa menggodaku ya?"

Sungmin mengernyit bingung didalam selimut." Maksudnya?" Tanya Sungmin bingung, Jujur saja siapa yang tengah menggoda Kyuhyun.

" Kyuuuu!" Sungmin dengan refleks menjerit tatkala kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun, bahkan selimut yang tadinya menutupi seluruh tubuh Sungmin sudah jatuh dibawah ranjang.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia, ia pandangi wajah tampan suaminya yang tidur terlelap disampingya. Wajah lelah pria tersebut menunjukan betapa keras usahanya untuk mewujudkan keinginannya. _' calon buah hati '_. Tangan halusnya memelai sayang pipi tirus Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Kyu.. Kau sudah menungguku selama itu, Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Saranghae.." Bisik Sungmin.

 _Cinta bukanlah penuntutan, penguasaan, pemaksaan, dan pengintimidasian. Tak lain itu hanyalah cara manusia mendefinisikannya. Karena cinta adalah perjuangan, pengorbanan, tanggung jawab, kejujuran dan keiklasan.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haii.. chingudeul..^^ Waww terimaksih banyak Review nya** **... Saya harap kalian tidak bosan dengan isi ff yang saya bawa dan terus kasih saya semangat lewat Rivew kalian agar bisa lanjut hingga sekarang bisa END... Dan maaf jika didalamnya ada kesalahan kata. Apa kalian puas dengan Akhir cerita ini? Saya kurang sreg tepatnya saya tidak bisa buat adegan Hot. Wkwkwkwk XD Kalian bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana isinya. Hancur.**

 **Semoga kita berjumpa lagi didalam cerita yang akan saya bawakan dengan cerita dan alur yang tentu saja berbeda...**

 **Salam CiputCiput^^**

 **See U...**


End file.
